En las alas de un fenix
by agatha gatoo
Summary: Traduccion autorizada de "On the wings of a Phoenix" de Ridley C. James. AU brotherhood. Como el fuego, la pena lo consume todo. Quedamos indefensos cuando llega. Algunos se levantan de las cenizas, más fuertes y sabios, mientras otros, incapaz de avanzar, cargan las llamas con ellos en el lugar donde sus almas solían estar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "En las Alas de un Fenix" es la traducción de "On the wings of a Phoenix" de Ridley C. James Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3365717/1/On-The-Wings-of-a-Phoenix

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Bien. Esta es la segunda parte de "En compañía de dragones". No los podía dejar así nada más :D espero que les guste

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **En las alas de un Fénix**

De Ridley C. James.

Como el fuego, la pena lo consume todo. Quedamos indefensos cuando llega. Algunos se levantan de las cenizas, más fuertes y sabios, mientras otros, incapaz de avanzar, cargan las llamas con ellos en el lugar donde sus almas solían estar.

Esta historia es la continuación de "En Compañía de Dragones" Se necesita leer esa primero para entender esta. También es buena idea leer "La línea", una de las primeras historias del La Hermandad, aunque no es necesario.

 **El Fénix- La historia**

Se ha dicho que alrededor del año 500 D.C. la gente solía creer en el Fénix, un ave legendaria que vivía por 500 años. Casi al final de su vida, el fénix construía para sí mismo una pira funeraria. Cuando comenzaba a morir, se acostaba en la madera y esta se encendería en llamas consumiendo al fénix, luego de que este muriera. El Fénix emergería de las cenizas de su pila funeraria, más fuerte y hermoso para vivir por otros 500 años. Por tanto, el Fénix, la antigua criatura mítica que es consumida por las llamas para volver a nacer, es otro símbolo de la transformación y una representación de una respuesta al luto. La fase de transformación es similar a la mítica criatura, la que luego de quemarse en una pira, se levanta, gloriosa y triunfante de las cenizas para vivir nuevamente.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

" **El fénix espera, poder abrirse paso a través del cielo desierto y aun desafiando el rencor de la fortuna, revivir de sus cenizas y levantarse otra vez" –Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra**

 _Lluvia, congelada pese a la noche de verano, caía con fuerza desde el cielo. Golpeaba su rostro y traspasaba sus ropas, golpeando su piel._

 _La oscuridad asfixiante se cerraba sobre él, haciendo difícil para sus pulmones expandirse mientras corría._

 _Ramas, como nudosas garras, rasgaban su ropa, rasguñaban su cara y tiraban de su cabello mientras avanzaba hacia el grupo de árboles. Sabía que su protección era su única oportunidad de perder al depredador que se acercaba, pero el pánico que estaba creciendo en su pecho, le decía que era una batalla inútil._

 _La suave tierra hacía difícil encontrar la tracción necesaria. Sus pies se resbalaban en las hojas húmedas, quitándole su habitual velocidad. Una rama asomándose del suelo engancho una de sus zapatillas deportivas, efectivamente deteniendo su paso y haciéndolo caer de rodillas con fuerza. Entonces la bestia estaba sobre él- cubriendo el niño con el que estaba soñando. El niño estaba asustado, ya lastimado. Caleb no estaba seguro cómo sabía, pero el dolor en su muñeca y rodilla le decían que las heridas no eran muy severas. Aun._

 _No tuvo tiempo de detenerse en eso antes de sentir las fuertes manos en los brazos del niño, tirándolo y poniéndolo de pie. Los dedos dejando moretones en la piel del niño. El hombre o monstruo estaba hablando, pero las palabras eran amortiguadas y su rostro permanecía borrosos, ya fuese por la lluvia oscureciendo la visión del niño o por el propio subconsciente de Caleb. El psíquico no estaba seguro._

 _El no saber incrementaba el miedo, dándole al ser sin rostro más poder. Incluso cuando este niño parecía luchar con fuerza, Caleb no pudo evitar encogerse con cada golpe lanzado y había saltado cuando escuchó al niño gritar. Al principio, las palabras del niño eran tan incomprensibles como las de su atacante, pero repentinamente, el sonido amortiguado del psíquico se aclaró y los gritos se volvieron claros y dolorosos._

 _El sonido de su propio nombre siendo gritado, provoco una onda de shock por todo su cuerpo, como si electricidad hubiese pasado por su cerebro. Intentó luchar junto al niño, mientras una mano fría se cerraba sobre su la garganta de este intentando silenciarlo permanentemente. En un final golpe de energía el niño golpeó de nuevo, rompiendo el rostro de su atacante. El monstruo tastabillo y el niño logró tomar suficiente aire para gritar "¡Caleb!"_

El psíquico despertó repentinamente tomando aire. Cada musculo de su magullado cuerpo protestando por el repentino y violento movimiento. Parpadeo intentando recuperar su aliento, sin entender por un momento donde estaba o qué acababa de suceder. La oscuridad se había desvanecido, pero la luz grisácea del nublado día parecía tan pesada como los puntos negros que aún bailaban en su visión. Ni lluvia ni bosque. Por el contrario, las cuatro paredes de su habitación en la granja le ofrecían refugio, espantando los últimos vestigios de terror.

Claridad comenzó a empujar lentamente la desorientación y el psíquico tomó un controlado aliento intentando controlar el ritmo de su corazón, que estaba intentando salirse de su pecho. El ejercicio no ayudó mucho a sus adoloridas costillas, pero mentalmente empujó a un lado el dolor y se quitó las mantas de encima. Poniéndose de pie bastante temblorosamente, Caleb entró a la habitación de los niños, por la puerta adyacente.

"¿Deuce?" llamó Caleb apenas entró. Nadie le respondió y la cama estaba hecha, haciendo parecer la habitación demasiado ordenada y vacía. Sin sus ocupantes habituales. Ni ropa o juguetes tirados por ahí, ni tampoco alguno de los perros. Dean no se había alejado mucho de su lado desde que se habían llevado a Sammy y pese al hecho de que era enervante ver al chico tan dependiente, Caleb se había acostumbrado. Quizá, incluso se había consolado con el hecho. Perder al menor de los Winchester lo había golpeado más fuerte de lo que había imaginado. Ver a Dean pasar por eso había sido mil veces peor.

El pánico creció cuando el psíquico recordó con claridad los eventos de los tres días anteriores. La sensación de pérdida se mezclaron con el miedo remanente de su visión. Su mente buscaba una posible razón por la que el niño de su sueño hubiese gritado su nombre, mientras bajaba la escalera en busca de Dean. Reaves se dijo a si mismo que la repentina e intensa preocupación se debía en parte a que Dean había estado tan alterado la noche anterior. Cualquier otra posibilidad era impensable.

Pero una parte de él, la bulliciosa y molesta parte que tendía a tener siempre la razón, gritaba en una voz que sonaba muy parecida a la de su padre. Le susurraba que sus habilidades estaban intentando decirle algo y que debería poner atención. Que quizá habían estado intentando decirle algo todo el tiempo.

El psíquico descartó la absurda idea y bajó con cuidado, buscando con su mente, pero encontrando solo rastro difuso de su amigo. Esta era la última maldita vez que tomaba una de las drogas prescritas que su padre había ordenado. Entre los jodidamente raros sueños y sus jodidas habilidades psíquicas iba a mantenerse solo con los remedios herbales de Jim.

"Ya era hora que te levantaras" lo recibió la profunda voz de John Winchester cuando llegó a la cocina y dudo un momento antes de entrar. Todo se sentía tan irreal. Quizá todo había sido una horrible pesadilla "¿Estas bien?"

Parpadeó, mirando al cazador, quien bajó el archivo que estaba leyendo para darle a Caleb una mirada más acuciosa. "Estoy bien" respondió finalmente Reaves. Se dirigió hacia la cafetera, esperando que la cafeína pudiese eliminar algo de la jaqueca que ya sentía se estaba formando. Las medicinas le causaban los síntomas de una resaca sin la parte divertida de la fiesta "¿Dónde están todos?"

John paso una mano por su cabello, restregándose los ojos "Mackland salió esta mañana temprano. Fue a Crossville a hablar con la policía acerca del último niño desaparecido. Los padres le van a llevar un juguete, esperando que pueda obtener una lectura.

Caleb tomó un sorbo del amargo liquido "A todo lo que va a guiarlos es a un cuerpo" de eso, estaba seguro. Puede que no recordara la última visión que había tenido, considerando que había sido aporreado por los monigotes de Conner, pero estaba seguro que no había terminado bien para quien sea que fuese con quien estaba conectando.

Winchester observó al joven psíquico mientras este regresaba a la mesa, sentándose con cuidado en la silla frente a él "Le dije que creías que el niño ya estaba muerto"

Caleb asintió "Nuestro tipo malo no se toma tiempo para jugar. Los termina rápido" Reaves se encogió de hombros "Al menos los que he presenciado"

John frunció el ceño "¿Todavía no tienes una idea de qué es lo que es?"

Caleb apretó el puente de su nariz, recordando la falta de su habitual impresión del asesino "Todavía no estoy conectando con el tipo malo" confesó, encogiéndose de dolor cuando sintió los dedos de John enrollarse en su muñeca.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?"

Reaves abrió los ojos, mirando de Winchester a su mano, quien todavía la sostenía. Alrededor de su muñeca había un horrible moretón con forma de dedos. El tejido estaba hinchado y caliente y dolía cuando John lo probó con suavidad "No se…" Caleb frunció el ceño recordando su última pesadilla. El niño se había lastimado la muñeca.

"¿Tuviste otra visión?" demandó Winchester y Reaves oculto su propia reacción antes de levantar la vista.

"Si" tiró de su mano y John lo soltó "Más de lo mismo"

"¿Todavía estas conectando con la victima?" Winchester mantuvo la mirada y se dio cuenta ue el otro hombre estaba armando las piezas "¿Le has dicho a Mackland acerca de esto?"

"No" saltó Caleb "Ni siquiera sé lo que es. Nunca antes había pasado"

"Suena como una maldita buena razón para hablar con él"

"Él solo querría hacer algo para detenerlo"

John suspiró "Quizá eso sea lo mejor" no sabía cuanta más familia podía aguantar perder.

"¿Qué?" Caleb le dio una mirada incrédula "No tenemos nada hasta ahora. Esto es nuestra mejor pista"

"Odio decírtelo, crio, pero la única pista que has podido encontrar, no nos ha llevado a nada"

Caleb asumió que John estaba hablando del anillo con la cruz "Puede que obtenga más pistas" había comenzado a notar un patrón. Las pesadillas venían antes de que los niños desaparecieran, mientras que las visiones parecían llegar justo en el momento en que el ataque estaba teniendo lugar "Todavía tenemos tiempo para esta última"

John le dio una mirada curiosa, pero no hizo más preguntas. Caleb reconocía esa mirada demacrada y casi se sintió mal por contestarle mal. Los últimos días sin Sam habían sido un infierno para todos, especialmente para John "No voy a esconderle esto a Mackland, crio. Es tu padre" gruño finalmente y Reaves suspiró.

"Bien. Le diremos cuando regrese" arqueó una ceja hacia el cazador "¿Satisfecho?"

"Por ahora" John agarró su periódico nuevamente, pero las palabras de Caleb lo detuvieron.

"¿Dónde está Dean?"

La mirada de John no le dijo nada y Reaves comenzó a sentir la sensación de temor apretar sus entrañas nuevamente, como el sonido de las uñas al deslizarse por un pizarrón "¿Está afuera en el granero?"

"No. Fue al pueblo con Jim y Joshua"

"¿Qué?" Caleb arqueó las cejas "¿Y pensaste que era buena idea?"

John frunció el ceño "El pidió ir. Que es más de lo que me ha dicho en los últimos dos días juntos"

"¿Asi que lo dejaste ir porque te sentías culpable?" Reaves negó con la cabeza.

La mirada apagada de John repentinamente cobro vida y se inclinó hacia Caleb "¿Realmente tenemos que tener esta conversación nuevamente? ¿Sabes cual?"

Reaves rodó los ojos "Oh, claro. En la que me recuerdas que no meta mi nariz donde no me corresponde"

"Exactamente" John sonrió con sorna "¿Ves? Le dije a tu papá que me escuchabas de vez en cuando"

"¿Por qué mejor no tenemos una diferente? En la que te recuerdo que soy yo quien ha estado lidiando con tu hijo" Caleb indicó su rostro, donde todavía se podían ver los moretones producto de la refriega con el niño de doce años y la paliza que había recibido de los hombres de Conner "He estado interviniendo por ti y recibido una buena cantidad de golpes por la molestia, también, viejo. No puedes mandarme a la banca en el tercer cuarto"

"Mira. Aprecio que hayas estado ahí para Dean, Caleb, pero yo sé lo que es mejor para él"

"¿Has hablado con él?" Caleb bufó con sorna, porque desde donde él lo veía, John no tenía una idea de la mitad de las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de su hijo "¿Siquiera has mencionado el nombre de Sammy desde que se fue?" Reaves sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Desde que Conner se había llevado al niño, John había pasado sus días absorbido en la cacería y sus noches empapándose de la atmosfera en el bar local.

"¡Él no quiere hablar de eso!" saltó John.

"Exactamente mi punto"

"¿Qué? ¿Te vas a convertir en Mackland ahora?" gruñó John "¿Quieres que tengamos una conversación sentimental? ¿Qué ponga todos mis sentimientos en la mesa y le diga como siento que otra pieza de mi alma me fue arrebatada y no estoy muy seguro si ha quedado suficiente para poder levantarme en la mañana y menos aún para darle algo a él?"

Caleb desvió la mirada, sabiendo que no podía esconder su decepción "Maldición, John. Dean merece más que sobras" un puto montón más que eso.

"Y ese es exactamente mi punto, niño. Eso es todo lo que tengo en este momento"

Reaves negó con la cabeza mirando nuevamente a su mentor. Lo triste era que esas sobras, hubiesen sido suficientes para Dean. El niño necesitaba a su padre más que nunca "¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a dejarlo que lo maneje por su cuenta? Yo no soy exactamente del tipo sentimental, pero él tiene doce años"

"La última vez que revisé, no estaba solo. Está con Jim y Sawyer"

Caleb gruño de frustración. Amaba al tipo, pero en ocasiones, imaginaba que enterrar su puño en el rostro de John Winchester sería muy gratificante "Jim estará distraído haciendo sus cosas de la iglesia y Josh se distrae con un viento muy fuerte"

"¿Y qué, Caleb? Están en New Heaven, no en las calles de Nueva York. El niño quería salir de la casa un rato"

Bobby escogió ese momento para entrar. Atticus y Scout siguiéndolo. Si había escuchado sus gritos desde el porche, no dijo nada "Mackland llamó" les dijo, mientras se dirigía a la cafetera "Encontraron el cuerpo del niño. Pensó que podíamos querer verificar el área donde estaba. Ya saben. La rutina de Riggs y Murtough (*)".

"¿Dijo si habían indicios de nuestros sospechosos habituales?"

Bobby llenó su tazón y se unió a ellos en la mesa con una ligera negativa de su cabeza. Miró a Caleb "No realmente. La observación preliminar indica que el niño fue golpeado y estrangulado. También otras cosas que no le informaron, pero nada sobrenatural. Esperaba que John y yo, haciendo de detectives, pudiésemos descubrir más"

"No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué estaría conectando con algo que no tiene nada que ver con lo sobrenatural?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta" John tomó otro sorbo de su café y dio una mirada la amoratado brazo de Caleb y luego lo miró a la cara "Una que tienes que hablar con Mac"

"Bien. Voy a vestirme"

"Ni siquiera se te ocurra" John se puso de pie y lo miró hacia abajo "No vas a ir a la escena del crimen"

"Si, voy. Puede que capte algo"

"O podrías tener otra visión"

"Lo que ayudaría"

"No lo creo"

"John tiene razón, Chico. Tu papá dijo que te quedaras aquí. Órdenes del doctor"

"¿Y desde cuando necesito el permiso de Mac para salir de la casa? Tengo veinte años"

Bobby bufó con sorna como si Caleb hubiese anunciado que tenía diez "No me hagas tomar ventaja de tu delicada condición, sabelotodo"

Reaves miró fijamente al mecánico "Mac ya te dijo lo que pasaría si intentabas nuevamente una de tus trampas del diablo en mí, Bobby"

"Oh, ¿entonces está bien que vayas a acusarme a tu papi, pero no tomarlo en cuenta cuando está intentando hacer lo correcto para ti? Creo que eso se llama ser un hipócrita, hijo"

"Bobby" John alzo su mano, indicándole al otro hombre que se callara y lo dejara manejar las cosas a él. Encontró la fiera mirada de Caleb "Quiero que te quedes aquí y esperes a Dean"

"¿Y ahora quien está siendo hipócrita?" preguntó el psíquico.

"Mira, él espera encontrarte aquí"

"Creo que hacerte sentir culpable es genético" Caleb negó con la cabeza, apoyándose en su silla "Bien. Lo que sea"

John exhalo con fuerza, sintiendo los efectos de su última resaca con más intensidad "Hablaremos cuando regrese"

El joven cazador bufó con sorna "No puedo esperar"

Winchester suspiro "me refiero a que hablaré con Dean"

Caleb levantó la vista. La duda estaba claramente reflejada en su mirada ambarina "Y tu hablarás con Mackland" añadió John.

"Ya veremos"

Bobby y John habían salido hacía menos de una hora cuando sonó el celular de Caleb. Estaba en medio del proceso de vestirse luego de una muy necesaria ducha y casi no escuchó el sonido "¿Si?" dijo luego de pasar una camiseta por sobre su cabeza.

"¿Esa es realmente una manera de saludar?"

Caleb rodó los ojos. Esperaba que hubiese sido John con alguna noticia de la escena. Noticias que aclararan un poco las dudas que tenía Caleb "¿Sawyer? ¿Dónde estás?"

"Bueno. Hay un gran cartel declarándolo el hogar del mejor Pie de manzana Americano, pero parece ser solo algo más que una casa rodante con una gran cocina"

"¿Estás en Mel's?" Caleb pasó su mano por su húmedo cabello "¿Dónde está Deuce?"

"Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares"

La boca de Caleb se secó y sus latidos aumentaron "¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

"Significa que tu habitual compinche, quien dijo que se encontraría conmigo en este cuestionable establecimiento de comida, me ha dejado plantado"

"Maldición, Josh. ¿Lo dejaste andar por ahí solo?"

"Lo haces sonar como si lo hubiese dejado en la Cocina del Infierno, en lugar de dejarlo en la librería local de pueblo, copia en blanco y negro de Mayberry (**)"

"Ya, bueno, Dean no es exactamente Opie Taylor (***)" Caleb se puso de pie "¿Qué dijo exactamente Dean? ¿Cuánto tiempo está retrasado?"

"Pastor Jim tenía trabajo en la iglesia. Me pidió entretener al niño y Dean insistió en ir a la librería. Le ofrecí acompañarlo, pero quería entrar solo. Aparentemente, quería conectar con Sam a través de los libros favoritos del pequeño. Estaba intentando ser empático, pero he superado esa tontería en los cuarenta y cinco minutos que llevo esperándolo"

"Claro" Reaves restregó su mano sobre su recién afeitada cara y luego se le ocurrió algo "Josh ¿dijiste que Dean quería ir a la librería?"

"Si. No tartamudeo"

"Maldición" siseó Reaves mientras entraba en la habitación del niño y la encontró más ordenada de lo habitual. Ahora sabía que faltaba. Los dragones.

Dean se había alterado mucho esa primera noche, cuando al regresar a la granja, recordó que no había empacado los juguetes guardianes que Sammy amaba. Le rogó al Pastor Jim que lo llevara a Lousville o que rastreara dónde se estaba quedando Conner, pero no pudo ser. Charles había sido claro acerca de las visitas y establecido que él realizaría el primer contacto una vez que Sam estuviese más habituado. Aparentemente, Sammy todavía no se sentía cómodo con su abuelo porque todavía no sabían una maldita palabra de él.

"¿Caleb? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Joshua y Reaves se acercó a la comoda en la esquina donde abrió rápidamente uno de los cajones.

"¡Mierda!" soltó al encontrar vacia la caja de metal donde generalmente Dean guardaba el dinero de su mesada y el que podía quitarle haciendo trampa en póker a Caleb. Habían estado jugando mucho póker los últimos días y Reaves no habia tenido el corazón de poner mucho esfuerzo para ganar. Sin quererlo, le había abierto a Dean la puerta del frente para encontrar una cantidad impresionante de problemas "No está"

"¿Hola?" gruño Josh "¿No me has estado escuchando? Ya sé que no está. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"No solo no está en la cafetería, Josh. No está en New Heaven"

"¿Qué? Pero eso no es posible. Solo lo dejé en la librería hace un par de horas"

"Y estoy dispuesto a apostar que debe haber salido un bus desde ese rato"

"¿Un bus? ¿Este pueblo de mala muerte tiene una estación de buses?"

"No está lejos de la librería. Imagínatelo"

"Pero tiene doce. Seguramente no tomaría ese medio de transporte solo. Ni, como menor, se le permitiría comprar un boleto"

"Ya. Eso muestra lo mucho que sabes de Dean. Ya lo ha hecho antes" Caleb se dirigió a su propia habitación, buscando sus zapatos y su arma.

"Genial. Simplemente genial" Reaves podía imaginar como el color iba desapareciendo del rostro del otro cazador "¿Debería llamar al Pastor Jim? ¿O a John?"

"A ninguno" saltó Caleb "Voy a buscarte"

"¿Por qué eso no suena como el plan más inteligente? Realmente creo que John debiese ser informado"

John enloquecería. La última vez que el niño se había vuelto medio arrogante y hecho algo como esto, no había terminado bien. Caleb le había prometido en ese entonces que le cuidaba la espalda, pero había fallado miserablemente en protegerle. No era que el psíquico, en verdad creyera que John lastimaría en serio a Dean, pero habiendo sido testigo de uno que otro castigo en sus años con los Winchester, podía admitir que preferiría llevarse él los correazos que observar a Dean pasar por ellos. Además, le había prometido a Sam que Belac estaría de turno "Solo no hagas nada, Joshua. Yo solucionaré esto" y se ocuparía de Dean también. El pequeño pedazo de mierda lo había tocado como a un violín.

"Pero…"

"¿Con quién crees que John se enojará por permitir que su pequeño niño escapara de su siempre presente vigilancia?" Caleb agarró su abrigo y se dirigió a las escaleras "¿Recuerdas cómo me trató después de lo del perro negro?"

"Bueno, sí, pero…"

"Y yo le agrado, Josh. Diablos, soy prácticamente el hermano menor que nunca quiso. Tú, por otro lado, eres como el primo político en tercer grado."

Escuchó como el otro hombre suspiraba "Bien. Entiendo tu punto. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?"

"Solo quédate ahí. Come algo de pie y ve si puedes usar alguno de tus contactos para encontrar el hotel en que Conner se está hospedando"

"No creo que quiera que nadie tenga esa información"

Caleb apretó con fuerza el teléfono "Sé que John sabe"

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? ¿Es una cosa psíquica?"

Más bien como una cosa de Caballero "El hombre no dejaría ir a Sam así nada más sin saber dónde iba a estar" Caleb conocía a John Winchester demasiado bien.

"Pero él dijo…"

"Sé lo que dijo" Reaves suspiró sabiendo que John le había mentido a Dean esa primera noche. Aparentemente, Deuce conocía a su padre igual de bien. Caleb podía haber simplemente tomado la información, pero honestamente no estaba en su mejor condición y no estaba seguro si confiaba en sí mismo teniendo la información. Si hubiese sabido esa primera noche, en que Dean había despertado gritando con la primera de muchas pesadillas, habría conducido directo allá y estrangulado a Charles Conner.

Pero, aparentemente, Dean la había encontrado. Si tenía que adivinar, apostaba que John la había escrito en su diario. Un diario que había visto que el tipo llevaba consigo cuando salió de la casa. Joshua tendría que ayudar "¿Estás diciendo que no puedes obtener la información, Josh?"

"Es Joshua y sucede que yo trabajo en el negocio de la información. Sin embargo, siento que solo estaría complicando más las cosas con una visita inesperada. Obviamente, John no compartió la información por alguna razón"

"Quizá deberías haber pensado en eso antes de que prácticamente le compraras a Dean el boleto para llegar allá"

"Bien"

Caleb agarró sus llaves del mesón y luego de asegurarse de que ambos perros estuviesen adentro de la casa, cerro con llave. Dio una mirada hacia el cielo que estaba gris y tempestuoso, luego al estanque. Una amenazante sensación de miedo pareció flotar en la brisa desde el agua "Maldición, Dean. Más vale que estés bien"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

(*)Riggs and Murtough son detectives de la película Arma Mortal

(**) Mayberry es un pueblo ficticio de la serie de televisión norteamericana "The Andy Griffith Show", donde básicamente no pasa nada. Tienen un solo semáforo, no hay robos, ni crímenes, etc.

(***)Opie Taylor es el niño de seis años, de padre viudo, que es protagonista del mismo programa.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 2**

" _ **A menudo, creemos que hemos llegado a un lugar que está vacío de esperanza y posibilidades, solo para encontrar que es la real desesperación la que nos permite tocar fondo, dejar ir nuestra ilusión de control, darla vuela y pedir por ayuda. De las cenizas de nuestra desesperación proviene el fuego de nuestra esperanza" – Kristi A. Dyer.**_

Dean había hecho lo que le habían pedido. Había esperado pacientemente por la llamada de su hermano. Tres días. Setenta y dos horas y ni una palabra de Charles Conner. Cuatro mil trescientos veinte minutos sin escuchar la voz de su hermano. Era la mayor cantidad de tiempo que Dean había pasado nunca sin hablar, ver o tocar físicamente a su Sam. Nunca había imaginado que sería tan difícil vivir sin algo. Algo que siempre había estado ahí.

Era como perder un sonido que nunca realmente habías notado estaba ahí. Algo así como cuando el bosque se quedaba en mortal silencio en una cacería. Era antinatural estar sin su hermano. No escuchar su constante conversación. No ver su sonrisa de medio lado o incluso ser pinchado por una rodilla o golpeado por un codo volador en medio del sueño. Lo echaba tanto de menos que físicamente le dolía. Un dolor fantasma que nada podía aliviar. La clase de dolor que anunciaba muerte. Dean estaba seguro que si no veía a Sam, simplemente se moriría.

Así que era prácticamente auto preservación lo que lo mandó en una misión que sabía, probablemente terminaría mal. Pero también estaba guiado por el gen de hermano mayor que le decía que si a él le dolía, entonces Sam estaba indudablemente sufriendo mucho más dolor. Después de todo, Dean todavía estaba en la granja. Todavía tenía a su padre, pese a que de momento era más como un fantasma que una presencia humana estos días.

Pero Caleb estaba ahí, y Jim y Mac. Ellos eran sólidos. Reales. Sammy no tenía a nadie. Ni un solo dragón para mantener guardia a su lado. Ni siquiera tenía a sus juguetes centinelas que parecían ofrecerle consuelo cuando el mundo real le fallaba. Dean podía no ser el Athewm que su hermanito necesitaba, pero al menos podía llevarle el juguete que lo representaba. Si en el proceso podía ver a Sam. Sostenerlo siquiera por un segundo, valdría cualquier castigo que su padre decidiera. Tenía que saber si su hermano estaba bien. Además John le había mentido. Otra vez.

Lo había sospechado cuando le había preguntado a su papá donde se estaba quedando Sam. No tenía duda de que su padre sabría. Había probado que estaba en lo correcto luego de una acuciosa investigación del diario privado del hombre.

Llegar a la ciudad había sido fácil con el dinero que le había ganado a Caleb los últimos días. Sabía que el psíquico lo había dejado ganar la mayoría de las veces y se sentía mal por usar las buenas intenciones de Reaves en su contra. Pero Caleb entendería por qué Dean lo estaba haciendo. Caleb siempre le había cuidado. Si alguien podía entender por qué necesitaba hacer esto por Sam, ese era Caleb.

El elegante hotel fue fácil de encontrar. Dean había tomado un taxi desde la estación de buses, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que la gente podía ser convencer a la gente con una cara honesta, una buena historia y un bono de veinte dólares. Dominic, el conductor del taxi, ni siquiera le había preguntado a Dean por qué no tenía equipaje además de la usada mochila que llevaba. Estaba más preocupado de asegurarse que Dean le mostrara que tenía suficiente dinero para pagar la tarifa hasta el corazón de Lousville. Por una vez en la vida, el niño estaba agradecido que la mayoría de las personas fuese ambiciosa y ciega.

Entrar fue fácil. Llegar hasta la suite en el penthouse que necesitaba una llave especial, no. Afortunadamente para él, José, el empleado del elevador recordaba que el importante huésped, Charles Conner, tenía un nieto que se estaba quedando con él. un nieto que había visto solo una vez de pasada y afortunadamente para Dean, el hombre era literalmente casi ciego, habiendo trabajado en el hotel por más de cincuenta años. Aparentemente la diferencia de altura y edad entre Dean y Sam le había pasado desapercibida.

"Dile a tu abuelo que necesita conseguirte una llave especial si vas a quedarte por más tiempo" dijo Jose, dándole a Dean una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro, mientras le indicaba el espléndido corredor que llevaba a la suite de Conner.

"Lo haré" el niño observó las brillantes puertas de metal cerrarse y no pudo evitar el nervioso salto que dio su estómago mientras miraba alrededor. Una enorme lámpara de cristal colgaba desde el techo del pasillo y mientras caminaba, sus pies parecían hundirse en la espesa y acolchada alfombra dorada.

Varias puertas grabadas marcaban su paso, pero eran las dos largas y ornamentadas de madera al final del pasillo donde tenía la vista fija. Tomó aire profundamente, esperando que Charles al menos lo dejara ver a Sam antes de echarlo a la calle o peor, llamara a la policía. Dean pudo escuchar el sonido del timbre dentro y solo unos momentos después se escucharon pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta que se abrió.

Una mujer mayor, con una sonrisa impaciente y actitud atareada lo recibió "¿Si? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Estoy aquí para ver a Sam…Sam Winchester"

"¿A señorito Samuel?" la mujer frunció el ceño, mirando sobre su hombro y luego al delgaducho niño frente a ella. Algo pareció hacer click, porque Dean reconoció la mirada de desaprobación que se reflejó en sus ojos de ratón "Lo siento…él no está recibiendo visitas mientras el señor Conner no está"

"¿Manuela, es el mensajero de la oficina?" preguntó una voz profunda detrás de ella y Dean se encogió ligeramente.

"Por favor. Solo tomará un minuto. En realidad solo necesito darle algo"

El niño le extendió su mochila y Manuela paso una mano por su rebelde cabello "Yo no…"

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque el dueño de la voz apareció tras ella mirando sobre su hombro. Era un hombre grande, gigante al lado del metro cincuenta de la mujer. Sus hombros eran anchos, llenando el traje que estaba usando y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Dean.

El hombre miró desde Manuela a Dean, arqueando una ceja con interés "O es mucho mayor de lo que parece o imagino que no tiene mis expedientes metidos en esa mochila"

"¿Expedientes?" preguntó Dean dando un ligero paso atrás.

"Si. Documentos legales" sonrió el hombre y Dean notó que era más joven de lo que inicialmente había pensado. Quizá era unos años mayor que Caleb, pero no muchos. "Pero me contentaría con comida china"

"Lo siento"

"Él está aquí por el señorito Samuel" explicó Manuela.

El hombre asintió, con una expresión conocedora en su rostro "Ya veo" abrió la puerta un poco más "Entonces debiésemos invitarlo a pasar"

"No lo creo, señor Marcus. El señor Conner dejó ordenes muy específicas de que nadie podía ver a su nieto" dijo la mujer, secando sus manos en una gran toalla que estaba apretando contra su pecho.

El señor Marcus rodó los ojos "Si, Charles es muy específico" se giró hacia Dean "¿Quién eres, Hijo?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester"

"¿Eres el hermano de Sam?"

El pre adolescente asintió "Solo necesito darle algo. No voy a provocar ningún problema y me iré de inmediato. Tiene mi palabra"

"Ves Manuela. Tenemos su palabra"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada" Marcus le indicó a Dean que entrara "Y si yo fuera tú no estaría mirándole los dientes a este caballo regalado"

La mujer lo miró confundida y el hombre miró a Dean "Apuesto que puedes convencer a tu hermano de hacer algo ¿verdad?"

"Eso creo" Dean frunció el ceño

"Porque mira, Manuela y Sam han estado teniendo esta ruidosa discusión acerca de si necesita o no un baño y yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Y mientras su discusión a gritos continúe, me temo no podré hacer"

"Tiene la cabeza dura como una roca" se defendió la mujer airadamente.

"Sammy odia bañarse" eso a menos que esté involucrada una cachorro de labrador y muchas burbujas.

"Pero apuesto a que podrías ayudarlo a obedecer a Manuela" Marcus arqueó una ceja "Podrías hacer que su vida sea mucho menos estresante"

Dean capto fácilmente lo que el monigote estaba haciendo y aunque no estaba seguro de por qué el hombre lo estaba ayudando, no iba a cuestionarlo "Sammy me hace caso"

La mujer masculló "No creo que el niño escuche a nadie"

"¿Y qué pasa si Dean puede lograr que quite el seguro a la puerta y salga de la habitación? Seguro podrías dejar que le dé al niño lo que necesite. Y entonces tu podrías hacer lo que necesitas hacer y el señor Conner no se molestaría de que las especificas indicaciones que dejó estén incompletas"

Manuela suspiró y miró hacia adentro de la enorme habitación "Supongo que no daña a nadie dejarlo intentarlo" luego se giró hacia Dean "Pero debes convencerlo de bañarse y comer su cena. No ha comido en todo el día"

Dean asintió "Si, señora"

El señor Marcus, quien le dijo a Dean que lo llamara Peter, lo llevó por la suite, pasando varias puertas que, por lo que se veía, eran una pequeña biblioteca y una oficina. La habitación del hotel era casi tan grande como el departamento de Mac en Nueva York y decorada en el mismo estilo.

Llegaron a la última habitación y Peter le indicó la puerta "Tu hermano ha estado ahí hace cerca de una hora. Manuela ha intentado todo para convencerlo de salir y honestamente, pensé que iba a sufrir un ataque de nervios antes que tu abuelo regresase" indicó con su barbilla hacia la puerta "Debo admitir que ha sido divertido observar a tu hermano discutir con Charles estos últimos días, pero si no tengo algo de paz y tranquilidad, me van a despedir"

Dean tragó con dificultad sin estar seguro de sentirse contento con el hecho de que su hermano no habia sido el prisionero modelo o si debiese sentirse preocupado por su seguridad si su abuelo perdía la paciencia "Hablaré con él"

Macus comenzó a alejarse pero se detuvo y se giró una vez más para ver a Dean "No sé exactamente qué es lo que está pasando con tu familia. Quiero decir que solo soy un simple asistente, pero tengo la sensación de que Sam va a estar realmente contento de verte"

"Si" El tipo no sabía ni la mitad. Dean apoyo su cabeza contra la puerta sorprendiéndose de escuchar música en el interior. Sonaba como ACDC y el preadolescente negó con la cabeza. Apostaba que al viejo Conner le encantaba "¿Sammy? ¿Estás ahí?" Golpeo con sus nudillos contra la puerta y alzó la voz para que lo escucharan sobre la música "Oye, soy yo. Dean"

Hubo unos pocos segundos en que no escuchó nada, pero luego se escuchó un ligero ruido de pisadas "¿Dean?" la voz sonaba insegura y más suave que lo habitual, pero para Dean, nada había sonado nunca tan bien.

"Soy yo. Déjame entrar"

"¿Cuál es la contraseña?"

Dean soltó una carcajada, pese a que salió sonando como un sollozo "Pastel de cumpleaños" era la última que habían utilizado y había sido el turno de Sammy de escogerla. El hecho de que su cumpleaños hubiese sido solo un par de semanas antes había sido un factor influyente.

La puerta se abrió más rápidamente de lo que Dean había pensado era posible y casi perdió el equilibrio cuando se vio con los brazos llenos el niño de siete años "¡Dean!" dijo Sam aliviado, apretándolo más fuerte "Sabía que vendrías. Lo soñé"

Dean agarró a su hermanito, luchando por retener las lágrimas que estaban atrapadas en sus pestañas "Por supuesto que vine, Sammy" le contestó en un susurró "Lo prometí"

Finalmente, Sam lo soltó despacio y con el rostro iluminado "¿Papá vino también? ¿Vienes para llevarme a casa?"

"Lo siento, Tigre. Solo soy yo"

La sonrisa solo se desvaneció un poco "Te extrañé"

"Yo también te extrañe" Dean pasó su mano por el cabello del pequeño, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio las oscuras marcas en las mejillas de Sam "¿Estás bien? ¿Estas herido?" estiró un brazo y tocó el rostro de su hermano.

Sam soltó una risita "Es pintura de guerra. Estoy en guerra con Manuela"

Dean negó con la cabeza, notando por primera vez que su hermano estaba sin camiseta y tenía símbolos dibujados con pintura en su piel "¿Cómo la que hiciste con Joshua el verano pasado?" Mac le había regalado al pequeño un libro de los nativos americanos y Sam los había sorprendido a todos declarándose a sí mismo como Pequeño Halcón. No había contestado a nadie que no le llamara así por casi un mes.

El pequeño asintió "También le puse un hechizo. Es muy supertiquiosa"

"Supersticiosa" lo corrigió Dean "¿Y por qué estás peleando con la mucama?"

"No es una mucama. Es una niñera"

El pre adolescente arqueó una ceja "¿Una niñera?"

Sam lucía avergonzado "Mi niñera"

"Viejo. Eso apesta"

"No me gusta ella. Caleb es mucho mejor niñera"

Dean soltó una carcajada "No dejes que te escuche decir eso, niño"

"¿Él te trajo?"

El niño tenía esa mirada esperanzada en sus ojos y Dean odiaba decepcionarlo. "No, pero dijo que te dijera hola y que también te extraña"

"¿En verdad? ¿Y Scout me extraña?"

"Mucho"

"Tambien la extraño. Y a Atticus y Jim y Mac" mantuvo la mirada de Dean "Pero a ti te extraño más que a todos"

"Lo sé. Yo también" finalmente Dean dejo de mirar a su hermano y dio una mirada por sobre el hombro del pequeño "Pero tienes un lindo lugar aquí"

"Está bien. Abajo hay una piscina y afuera hay un parque"

"Suena genial" Dean forzó una sonrisa "Apuesto que la comida es genial, también"

Sam se encogió de hombros "Eso creo"

"Tienes que comer, Sammy. Manuela dijo que no has comido nada en todo el día y ya pasó la hora de almuerzo"

"¿Puedes quedarte y comer conmigo?"

Dean bajó la vista "Por favor ¿No te vas a ir verdad? Acabas de llegar"

"No puedo quedarme mucho rato. No se supone que esté aquí. Conner dijo que teníamos que esperar un tiempo antes de poder verte"

"Salió a trabajar" explicó Sam "Trabaja mucho"

Dean tragó con dificultad, tomando la mochila que había dejado en el suelo "Oye. Te traje algo"

"¿Qué?" Sam se animó nuevamente y sus ojos volaron a la mochila.

El adolescente hurgueteó adentro, sacando los cuatro dragones junto con el pequeño perro de plástico "Pensé que estos podrían recordarte tu casa"

"¡Mis dragones!" Sam tomó los dragones con los ojos brillantes de felicidad "Tenía miedo de haberlos perdido cuando Manuela desempacó mis cosas" frunció el ceño "O que el señor Conner los hubiese botado"

"¿Botarlos?"

Sam asintió "Trató de botar a WooBee. Dijo que yo era muy grande para un juguete de peluche, pero me puse a llorar y me dejó conservarlo por ahora. Pero botó toda mi ropa, incluso la chaqueta que papá me regaló en Navidad. ¿Por qué hizo eso, Dean?"

Dean sintió una renovada ira surgir en su pecho. Sabía exactamente por qué el hombre lo había hecho. Esas cosas no eran lo suficientemente buenas para él y estaba intentando borrar hasta el más mínimo pedazo de la vida anterior de Sam "No lo sé, Sam. Quizá no entiende cosas que no vienen con una etiqueta"

"Quizá debieses llevarte a WooBee contigo. No creo que esté a salvo acá"

Dean apretó los labios con expresión severa "Okey, hermanito"

"¿Hey, chicos?"

Sam y Dean levantaron la vista cuando el señor Marcus apareció tras ellos. La alfombra era demasiado suave y mullida para el gusto de Dean "Odio interrumpir, pero pensé que podía avisarles que el Señor Conner acaba de llamar de su auto. Viene en camino"

"Genial" gruñó Dean, pasando una mano por su corto cabello rubio "Super genial"

"¿Se enojará, Peter?" preguntó Sam mirando al hombre

Macus se arrodillo y tomó el dragón verde de la mano de Sam "Probablemente escupa tanto fuego como este tipo"

Sam sonrió "Athewm respira fuego"

"Apuesto que si" le devolvió el juguete al niño "Tienes una linda colección"

"Gracias. Dean me los trajo"

Peter miró a Dean "Tengo algunos asuntos urgentes que tengo que responder. Probablemente pueda distraer a Charles en el lobby si sabes cómo hacer una salida discreta"

"Discreto es mi segundo nombre"

Marcus pinchó el estómago del pequeño jugando "Que coincidencia, porque yo apuesto que el segundo nombre de Sam es RUIDO ¿huh?"

Sam rio "No. Es Johnathan"

"Acerca de eso" Dean tomó a su hermano por los hombros "Quiero que le hagas caso a Manuela, Sammy. No más de hacerle la guerra, Pequeño Halcón"

"Pero, Dean…"

"Nada de peros, niño. En serio. No te portes mal con ella. Necesitas alguien de tu parte"

"Escucha a tu hermano" añadió Peter poniéndose de pie "Parece un chico listo"

"Más listo de lo que reflejan los papeles" explicó Sam, repitiendo las palabras que había escuchado decir a Mac en una ocasión.

Dean rodó los ojos estirándose para revolver el cabello del pequeño "Sam es el cerebro de la familia"

"Me lo imaginé luego de que me acabara jugando al ajedrez anoche" Peter miró nuevamente su reloj "Es mejor que te vayas"

"¿este sitio tiene una puerta trasera?" preguntó Dean

"¿Ves? Sabía que eras listo" Marcus pensó por un momento "Puedo mostrarte donde está el elevador de servicio. Te dejará en la parte trasera del hotel donde puedes salir por los jardines. Charles nunca lo adivinará"

"¿Y qué pasa con Manuela?"

"Creo que ella estará muy agradecida con Sam si se apresura a tomar su baño y comer su cena antes que su abuelo llegue"

"¿Sammy?" Dean arqueó una ceja.

"Oh, está bien. Lo haré"

"Bien"

"Los dejo para que puedan despedirse" Peter fue al pasillo y Dean lo observó irse antes de girarse hacia su hermano.

Los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas y Dean suspiró "Siento no poder quedarme más tiempo ¿estás seguro que estas bien?"

Su hermano parpadeo un par de veces, dejando que enormes lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas mezclándose con la pintura de guerra negra "Estoy bien" sorbeteo "Solo los extraño a ti y a papá"

"Tambien te extrañamos. Más de lo que imaginas" Dean agarró a su hermanito y le dio un rápido abrazo "Pero trataré de volver pronto ¿bueno?"

Sam asintió y dejo ir a su hermano "No te metas en problemas"

"No te preocupes. Los dragones me cuidarán"

Sam corrió a la cama, agarrando al oso que tenía escondido bajo el colchón. Corrió hacia Dean y le paso apresuradamente el gastado oso de peluche "Toma a WooBee. Tienes que tener alguien con quien dormir mientras no estoy"

Dean sintió que su garganta se apretaba y sabía que tenía que irse antes de perder el control. Sam no necesitaba ver eso. El niño de doce años logro juntar las ultimas de sus fuerzas de hermano mayor y forzó una sonrisa socarrona "Estará a salvo conmigo"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado…


	3. Chapter 3

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **No es necesario creer en una fuerza sobrenatural para el mal. Los hombres, por si mismo, son capaces de cada maldad- Joseph Conrad.**_

Observó desde las sombras. Esperando. Sintiendo que su presa arribaría. Ellos le habían dicho que esta noche sería especial.

El sueño que le enviaron había sido el mismo. Un presagio de su destino. Del destino del Elegido.

Este sería el elegido. El sacrificio final que saciaría toda su hambre. Quizá las pruebas terminarían esta noche. Quizá finalmente le darían a quien estaba destinado que encontrara.

Quizá ellos habían decidido confiar en él en lugar de seguir jugando con su desesperación. Este podía ser el que finalmente se uniría con él hasta convertirse en uno solo. Su recipiente había llegado.

Y podría acallar las voces que le exigían que las siguiera alimentando. Su tormento terminaría y renacería. Esta vez funcionaría. Podía sentirlo en el aire, incluso cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, suave en un principio y después con fuerza. Agua bendita para purificar el acto. Era una bendición y una unción. Un bautismo. Una señal de su renacimiento.

Este era rubio. Su cabello tenía reflejos dorados bajo la escasa iluminación. La luz de los relámpagos en el cielo, creaba una imagen de halo a su alrededor. Otro signo de su pureza. Tenía la edad correcta. Al borde de convertirse en hombre, lo que era crucial para el sacrificio.

Incluso la oscuridad de la tormenta no podía opacar su belleza. Su rostro era casi angelical.

El depredador sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Una calidez se esparció desde su abdomen, hasta el corazón y sus piernas y manos. Ruborizando sus mejillas. Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar y se encontró respirando anticipadamente en anticipación del primer hermoso momento cuando lo tocara por primera vez.

Nada era mejor que el primer roce. La excitación que flotaría de un cuerpo al otro, iluminando la noche de verano como una tormenta eléctrica. De solo pensarlo, se revolvía inquieto. Su cuerpo demandando una liberación que sería anticipada.

No. Quería disfrutar de este. Gozar del fin del dolor de ambos. Serían hermosos juntos.

Solo un poco más, ahora y el espacio que los separaba se cerraría. Si era lo suficientemente quieto y paciente, la mariposa volaría directo hasta su mano extendida. Igual que como cuando era niño. Él había sido un niño muy paciente.

Este sería su Crisálida. Tenía que serlo.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Dean salió del hotel mirando a través del oscuro patio. Había una gran fuente en el centro. Un ángel de cemento con sus manos levantadas hacia el cielo en medio de una piscina de agua verde. Pequeños focos lo iluminaban y la lluvia que rodaba por su rostro parecían lágrimas. Bancas, enmarcadas de flores que se doblaban bajo el peso del diluvio rodeaban el patio de meditación. Dean se acercó a una de las bancas y se detuvo.

El chico de doce años ignoró las heladas gotas que salpicaban su piel, temblando ligeramente cuando un trueno sonó a la distancia. Dejó su mochila en la banca para sacar de su dinero la tarifa de regreso a la ciudad y esperaba que el dinero le alcanzara. Si no, tendría que hacer lo impensable y llamar a Joshua para que fuese a buscarlo. Por supuesto, con lo tarde que era, su acto de desaparición probablemente ya había sido detectado, lo que significaba que su padre y los otros cazadores estarían involucrados.

Dean suspiró cuando abrió su mochila, encontrando el gastado oso de peluche mirándolo con su único ojo. Había valido la pena. Ver a Sam valía cualquier castigo que tuviese que sufrir.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza y Dean agarró a WooBee, poniéndolo bajo su brazo libre. Sacó su vieja gorra roja de los Red Sox y se la puso en la cabeza. Al menos mantendría el agua fuera de sus ojos mientras intentaba contar lo último de su dinero.

La pesada e inesperada mano en su hombro lo sobresalto lo suficiente para soltar a WooBee. Se giró. Su arraigado instinto de defensa en funcionamiento. Dean habia estado esperando a lo más un guardia de seguridad. O su abuelo, pero no era ninguno y encontrarse cara a cara con la brillante mascara blanca, salida directamente de una de las tontas películas de terror que Caleb y él veían para burlarse, hizo que su mente se quedara en blanco de pánico "¿Qué de…?"

A diferencia de los perezoso y lentos monstruos de las películas, esta cosa se movía increíblemente rápido. Golpeo a Dean tan fuerte en el rostro que lo hizo girar antes de caer de rodillas en el cemento. El fuerte impacto lo aturdió y mando todo su dinero volando al piso.

Antes que tuviese oportunidad de recobrarse, las garras de la cosa se enroscaron alrededor de su muñeca en un fuerte apretón, tirándolo y poniéndolo de pie nuevamente, para una vez más darle un malicioso golpe que no pudo bloquear. Casi grito. Casi pidió ayuda. Pero a Dean le habían enseñado que ese comportamiento no haría nada más que provocar que su propio pánico aumentara. Atontaría su mente y era un gasto de valiosa energía que podía utilizar en defenderse. Su padre estaría decepcionado.

Dean no estaba seguro, ya fuese la idea de John Winchester, el amargo gusto de la sangre o la repentina realización de que estaba solo y en verdadero y mortal peligro, sus bien entrenados instintos se encendieron y golpeó con sus pies.

Dean sintió la bien colocada patada conectar con su objetivo y lo soltaron. Su cuerpo nuevamente golpeo el duro suelo. Dean levantó la cabeza, viendo una línea de árboles a la distancia. Quizá podrían darle el camuflaje que necesitaría para escapar de su depredador. Sin un momento de duda, se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

El monstruo gruño y gimió mientras intentaba recobrar su aliento de la agonía que el inesperado ataque había provocado en su entrepierna. El niño era más fuerte que los otros. Un oponente más digno. Pero estaba destinado a ser suyo. Su resistencia solo era otro signo de que era el correcto.

Con un gruñido, el cazador observó al elegido correr hacia los arboles como un sobresaltado ciervo. Lucho para ignorar el dolor y mantener su foco. Después de todo, era un experto cuando se trataba de dolor. Y en unos momentos, se complacería dándole a su nueva presa una lección en dicho arte.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Si existía una lección que sacar de todo esto, Joshua Sawyer estaba seguro que era que ningún bien intencionado error quedaba sin castigo. En un momento de debilidad, había intentado ponerse a sí mismo en los zapatos de Dean Winchester. Básicamente, el niño tenía una vida de mierda y pese a que nunca discutiría esos pensamientos con nadie, de hecho, sentía cierta clase de empatía con el chico respecto a sus padres.

Por supuesto, su padre biológico, Richard Harland Sawyer Tercero y John Winchester, se odiaban uno al otro. Pero eso era en parte debido a que ambos eran unos bastardos egoístas en ocasiones y mantenían estándares imposibles de alcanzar para aquellos a los que decían querer. Contrario a la creencia popular, en ocasiones, los polos iguales también se repelían.

Pero, por supuesto, esa línea de pensamiento había llevado a Joshua a la presente situación de estar tocando el timbre en la puerta de Charles Conner. No solo un hombre de inimaginable fortuna y poder en el mundo de los negocios, sino también un hombre capaz de arruinar su vida y la vida de los más prominentes miembros de La Hermandad.

"¿Podrías quedarte quieto?" gruño Caleb, observando a Sawyer trasladar el peso de sus pies de los talones a los dedos.

El cazador mayor lo miró mal "No me estoy moviendo"

Reaves suspiró y se estiró para tocar el timbre nuevamente, pero en un movimiento arriesgado, Joshua le agarró el brazo "No es educado ser tan impaciente"

Caleb soltó su brazo de un tirón y le dirigió una sonrisa arrogante mientras golpeaba el timbre y lo mantenía apretado "Que bueno que me importa una mierda ser educado"

"No se cómo tu padre te tolera"

"¿En verdad quieres hablar acerca de a quien lo quiere más su papá?"

Sawyer palideció "¿Estás espiando en mis pensamientos?"

Reaves negó con la cabeza "No ha propósito" Dios. Realmente no quería hablar de eso "Mis habilidades están algo jodidas. La contusión y las drogas de Mac les han dado, y disculpa el juego de palabras, mente propia"

"Que conveniente" bufó Joshua "Nunca debí haber accedido a esto"

Antes de que Caleb tuviese tiempo de contestar, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y Caleb quitó rápidamente su mano del timbre cuando una mujer de aspecto agitado lo miró mal "¿Puedo ayudarle?" preguntó con un tono irritado.

"¿Está Dean aquí?"

Joshua suspiró ante la falta de sutileza de su compañero cazador "Esperábamos poder hablar con el señor Conner"

"¿Quién es, Manuela?"

"Hablando del diablo" Caleb paso a la mujer, entrando al penthouse "¿Dónde está?"

El rostro de Charles Conner se retorció en una mueca de desdén "¡Como te atreves a venir aquí! Tenemos un trato"

Caleb dio unos pasos adelante "Tu y John tienen un trato. Yo no tengo nada que ver en el"

"Debo diferir de eso, viendo cómo protegerte a _ti_ era una importante parte de lo que preocupaba a Winchester"

"Caballeros, creo que esta materia ya había sido discutido ¿o no?"

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

"Bobby Singer" contestó Joshua rápidamente y Caleb le dirigió una mirada enojada "Encantado de conocerle"

"Esta no es una visita social" le dijo bruscamente Caleb y luego se giró hacia Conner "Vine a recoger a Dean"

"¿Dean?" Conner frunció el ceño "Dean no está aquí"

"Como si fuera a creerte. Puedo sentirlo"

"¿De qué estas balbuceando?" Conner miró fijamente al joven "No he visto al otro niño desde que salimos de la propiedad de Murphy"

"¿Y has estado aquí todo el día?" preguntó Reaves.

"No. Acabo de llegar, pero puedo asegurarte…"

"Entonces déjame hablar con Sam" lo interrumpió Sam

"¿Quiere que llame a la policía, señor?" preguntó Manuela tímidamente desde su lugar todavía junto a la puerta abierta.

"No" respondió Joshua antes que Charles pudiese "Le aseguró que eso no será necesario. Solo hemos venido a buscar al niño y nos iremos"

"Samuel no será visto por ninguno de ustedes hasta que yo lo considere apropiado" les respondió Conner fríamente. Miró fijamente a Reaves "Debo decir que no te ayuda en nada, ya que eres uno de los que podría tener derecho a visita"

"Jodete tus visitas" Caleb sacó el arma de atrás de sus pantalones y apuntó a Charles "Trae. A. Sam. Aquí. Ahora"

"¡Por Dios Santo, Caleb! ¡Dijiste que no estabas armado!" gruño Joshua, preguntándose por qué no había cuestionado que el otro joven usase chaqueta en Junio.

"¡Dios Mio!" chilló Manuela, tirando de su despeinado cabello.

"Tranquila, señorita" bufó Reaves "Nadie saldrá lastimado si tu jefe hace lo que le pido"

"Bien" Conner se iba a dirigir al pasillo, pero Caleb negó con la cabeza.

"De ninguna manera. Dile a Sawyer donde ir"

Joshua suspiró ante el uso de su nombre verdadero "¿Tenías que arrastrarme en esto?"

"Última puerta a la izquierda" respondió Conner "Hablaré con mi abogado acerca de esta burda violación de nuestro contrato" añadió cuando el rubio cazador pasó junto a él.

Caleb bufó con sorna "No estoy aquí en nombre de John o La Hermandad. Esto es toda mi culpa. Y la última vez que revisé. Nosotros no tenemos nada"

"Conozco a tu abuelo"

"Entonces sabes a quien le va a creer cuando le llegues con una loca historia de como su único nieto se metió a la fuerza en tu linda habitación de hotel, blandiendo un arma como un loco" Caleb sonrió ampliamente "En lo que concierne a Cullen, soy prácticamente perfecto. Los abuelos tienen la tendencia a ver solo lo que les agrada"

Conner no negó su declaración cuando Joshua regresó con un alarmado Sam Winchester.

"¡Caleb!" Sam se soltó de Sawyer y corrió como loco hacia Reaves, quien rápidamente, guardo su arma en la parte trasera de sus jeans antes de agarrar al niño.

"Hola, enano" susurró abrazando fuertemente al niño, quien prácticamente se había subido en sus brazos. Reaves no había notado cuanto en realidad extrañaba al niño hasta su típicamente cariñosas bienvenida "Cuanto tiempo sin verte, socio"

"Te vi anoche en un sueño" le dijo Sam, apretándolo más y Caleb soltó una carcajada.

"Déjame adivinar. Era un dragón" sin muchas ganas bajó a Sam y el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

"Nop. Solo eras tú"

Charles hizo el intento de tomar el teléfono, pero Joshua lo detuvo negando con la cabeza "Como le dije a su empleada, señor Conner, no hay necesidad de eso. No iremos en cuanto tengamos al otro niño"

Caleb se arrodillo en el suelo frente a Sam y no pudo contenerse mientras acomodaba uno de los largos mechones del pequeño fuera de su rostro "¿Sueño bueno o malo, Sammy?" Nunca estaba seguro cuanto preguntar a Sam de sus sueños. Después de todo, John era intransigente en que no se le dijera al niño de sus habilidades latentes.

El niño de siete años se encogió de hombros "No estoy seguro"

Reaves asintió y su boca formo una sonrisa seria "Hablando de dragones, Sammy ¿Dónde está Dean?"

Otro encogimiento de hombros y esta vez el niño miró a sus pies y comenzó el delator movimiento que estaba mintiendo "No lo sé. No lo he visto desde hace siglos"

Caleb suspiró y gentilmente dio un suave apretón en el brazo de Sam, mirando las manos del pequeño que tenían un familiar juguete verde. Reaves arqueó una ceja "Es importante, niño. ¿Está aquí?"

"No está aquí" Sam levantó la vista y miró al psíquico a los ojos "Ya no. Se acaba de ir"

"¿Manuela?" gruñó Conner

"Me trajo los dragones" Sam miró a su abuelo y luego a Reaves "No se quedó mucho rato. Por favor, no te enojes con él"

"No estoy enojado, Sammy" el psíquico le dio una mirada amenazadora a Conner "Está bien. Nadie está enojado contigo o Dean" Caleb miró el dragón y lo tomó "Yo solo…"

El psíquico se encogió cuando un dolor punzante atravesó su cerebro. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando enfocarse en el rostro de Sam, que se volvía borroso y fuera de forma. Caleb apretó el juguete con fuerza, esperando detener la inminente visión "Necesito encontrar a tu herm…"

Imágenes cobraron vida, como con un proyector y Reaves boqueó cuando su mente se resistió a la intromisión. Sintió como el suelo se daba vueltas y apenas fue capaz de afirmarse con una mano en la esponjosa alfombra roja antes que esta se precipitara contra su rostro.

"¿Caleb?" Sam intentó agarrarlo cuando el psíquico se fue hacia adelante y le afirmó la cabeza con sus manos "¡Caleb!"

"Reaves" Sawyer se acercó a ellos, inmovilizando a Conner en su lugar con una mirada que prometía severas consecuencias si osaba moverse.

Sam miró a Joshua con pánico "¡Es una película! Algo malo va a pasar"

"Tranquillo" le dijo Sawyer, mirando nuevamente a Reaves, quien ahora estaba doblado sobre sus rodillas con la frente apoyada en el suelo. Era obvio que ya no estaba ahí, sino atrapado en la escena que estaba viendo desde la prisión de su mente "Estará bien"

Sam se acercó al psíquico apoyando su mano en el hombro de Caleb y repitiendo susurradas palabras de consuelo, enfocándose en Reaves e ignorando a Connor, quien seguía reclamando acerca de su intromisión.

El psíquico sintió que Sam lo tocaba y también sintió la corriente eléctrica que venía con el contacto con otra persona con habilidades. Ayudó a aclarar su cabeza, actuando casi como tener más cabezales en su VHS.

Intentó tomar aire profundamente para evitar tensarse, para facilitar la transición de una realidad a la otra. El dolor no era tan terrible como había esperado, considerando los remanentes efectos de su contusión, pero las imágenes en que repentinamente fue inmerso no le dieron ni una clase de consuelo.

Era igual que en la pesadilla de la tarde. La oscuridad era absoluta y la lluvia fría e inclemente, pero esta vez, no estaba corriendo asustado, huyendo del cazador. Esta vez, él estaba siguiendo la presa.

Reconoció el cambio inmediatamente. En esta visión, no estaba asustado. Aterrado de ser atrapado. Por el contrario, estaba emocionado, casi como enfervecido. La adrenalina todavía pulsaba en sus venas pero esta vez en lugar de ayudarlo en un escape desesperado a través del bosque, lo incentivaba en su búsqueda de muerte.

La cosa con la que estaba conectando revisó el área que lo rodeaba. Caleb podía ver una fuente iluminada de debajo del agua. Un ángel saliendo de la piscina de agua verde azulada con sus brazos levantados hacia el cielo. Flores de diferentes tonos eran golpeadas por las grandes y fuertes gotas de lluvia y un camino de piedra se desplegaba a su derecha. Pero el depredador estaba enfocado en un grupo de árboles en la distancia y Caleb solo podía ver la sombra de la figura que se reflejaba en el pasto mientras corría desesperado.

Reaves sintió que el monstruo comenzó a correr, llevándolo consigo. El terreno era suave y blando bajo las fuertes pisadas. Se sentía más pesado y musculoso que lo usual. Eso no lo hacía menos ágil. No tanto como Caleb, pero aun así era rápido, pero no sobrenaturalmente rápido.

Sin embargo, parecía acortar la distancia rápidamente y una vez más, Caleb sintió las ramas golpear su piel y ropas. Parecían urgir al monstruo. Incrementar su sensación de urgencia. El dolor lo alimentaba.

Demasiado pronto, Reaves escuchó el sonido de una respiración agitada y otro par de pies golpeando contra el suelo y solo un poco más adelante.

El niño estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, pero pareció tropezar con sus propios pies y cayó de fuertemente de panza en el duro terreno. Caleb sintió la carcajada a punto de salir de la bestia y deseo poder liberarse de la visión cuando la cosa agarro al niño y lo puso de pie con brusquedad.

La sangre se agolpó en su cabeza cuando el niño grito. Su voz inconfundible. El depredador giró al niño y le dio una cachetada en el rostro. Un rostro absolutamente reconocible para Caleb aún en la profunda oscuridad de aquella fortaleza de árboles.

Reaves se sintió enfermo cuando la cosa levantó nuevamente al niño y lo golpeó otra vez. Los ojos verdes llenos de terror de la víctima se encontraron con los suyos y escuchó a Dean llamarlo justo antes que las manos del monstro se cerraran en la garganta del niño "¡Caleb!"

Esta vez fue la voz de Sam la que escuchó y Reaves sintió nuevamente una corriente eléctrica "Caleb, por favor despierta"

"¡Esto es ridículo!" gruño Charles. "¿Esa alguna clase de truco o realmente es un fenómeno?"

"¡Caleb no es un fenómeno!" Sam levantó la cabeza al escuchar la acusación. Su joven rostro indignado "Es un héroe. Igual que mi papi. Ellos luchan contra monstruos"

"Sam…" Joshua intentó cortar el discurso del niño, pero Sam no hizo caso.

"Caleb puede ver las cosas malas antes que sucedan"

Conner le dio a Reaves una mirada asustada, pero se enfocó en su nieto "Eso no es posible, Samuel. Y tú no repetirás esas tonterías. No se miente en esta casa"

"¡No estoy mintiendo!"

Antes que Charles pudiese contestar, Caleb dejo escapar otro gemido adolorido y se estiró.

Joshua se arrodilló a su lado "¿Reaves? ¿Estas con nosotros?"

El psíquico se encogió de dolor y empujó la alfombra intentando levantar la cabeza. La habitación continuó parpadeando y apareciendo y desapareciendo. Su visión borrosa yendo entre el rostro preocupado de Sam y el ensangrentado de Dean "Si" murmuró, finalmente logrando ponerse derecho.

Escenas de la visión se filtraron en su cerebro, incentivándolo a ponerse de pie "Mierda" gruño mientras su estómago se rebelaba con el movimiento. Tragó con dificultad intentando no vomitar en la linda alfombra de Conner. Lo miró "¿Hay alguna fuente por aquí?"

El empresario continuó mirando a Reaves con una mezcla de miedo y asco, por lo que este miró a la mujer. El psíquico comenzaba a sentirse más centrado en el presente. El dolor de la visión, disminuyendo a una molestia en el fondo de su mente. Pero Caleb tenía la sensación de que las imágenes de pesadilla, permanecerían para siempre grabadas en su cerebro.

"Tiene una especie de estatua en medio" junto con la claridad vino el pánico "¿Un ángel? Maldición"

"Si" la mujer asintió, dando un paso atrás cuando Caleb se acercó a ella "Está en la parte de atrás del hotel"

"¿Un patio?"

"Si" la mujer asintió nuevamente.

Caleb miró a Joshua, tambaleándose ligeramente con sus piernas aún tiritonas "Sawyer, necesitamos ir ahí ¡Ahora!"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Sam. Una expresión asustada fija en su rostro "¿Viste a Dean?"

Caleb puso una mano en su cabeza, deseando tener el tiempo de tranquilizar al niño de siete años, pero seguro que no tenía un minuto que perder "Esta bien, enano. No te preocupes"

"Quiero ir contigo"

"No" Reaves miró a Charles "Te prometo que hablaremos esta noche ¿Verdad señor Conner?"

El hombre asintió y Reaves se apresuró hacia la puerta, pero el empresario lo interrumpió.

"Toma el ascensor de servicio. Es más rápido" sugirió Conner "Está pasado el ascensor principal. Al final del pasillo. Te llevará a la parte de atrás del hotel"

Caleb levantó una mano para indicar que había escuchado, pero siguió avanzando con Joshua tras de él.

"Imagino que tu interés en la fuentes no tiene que ver con lanzar monedas por deseos"

Reaves golpeó con la palma de su mano el botón para llamar al ascensor "No. Es el trabajo en que John y yo hemos estado trabajando"

"¿Los niños desaparecidos?" Joshua observó la luz que indicaba el lento avance del ascensor hasta el penthouse.

"¡Maldición!" Caleb golpeó nuevamente con su puño el botón "Esa cosa o lo que sea que es….va tras Dean"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?" el ascensor llegó y los dos subieron rápidamente.

Caleb apoyó su cabeza contra la pared de atrás, enterrando sus manos en su cabello "Créeme. Estoy seguro"

"¿Crees que está aquí en el hotel?"

Reaves asintió "Vi la fuente"

Joshua iba a contestar, pero las puertas se abrieron repentinamente y Caleb salió rápidamente. Las puertas de vidrio se abrían a un patio frente al ascensor. Llevaban a un área semi iluminada con varios pastelones de piedra que se torcían como los brazos de un pulpo. Uno de los caminos se dirigía directo hacia la fuente.

La lluvia caía con fuerza mientras Caleb y Joshua corrían hacia la fuente "¡Joder!" maldijo Reaves cuando vio la vieja mochila que Dean había heredado de él y la gorra de los Red Sox en el suelo. Joshua se había agachado a recoger a un empapado muñeco de peluche.

"WooBee" susurro Reaves, viendo el oso.

El otro cazador sostenia el empapado animal alejado. Su ceño fruncido con asco "¿Perdón?" Joshua arqueó una ceja "¿Esta cosa tiene un nombre?"

Caleb tomó a WooBee. El juguete había sido una constante en el hogar de los Winchester, desde que Dean lo había comprado para su hermano pequeño en una venta de garaje "Es de Sammy"

Reaves levantó la vista y reconoció la hilera de árboles. Dejó caer al oso y sacó su arma de la parte trasera de sus jeans. Caleb salió corriendo gritando el nombre de Dean a todo lo que daban sus pulmones "¡DEAN!"

Joshua soltó una pila de reclamos, pero sacó su propia arma del arnes bajo su ligera chaqueta "Y ahí quedó el elemento sorpresa" murmuró antes de salir corriendo tras Reaves.

Dean estaba en el suelo, mareado por el tropezón que lo había tirado de cara a una pila de ramitas y hojas húmedas. No tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento antes que el golpe de su atacante hiciera que perdiera el aliento que le quedaba. Entre el zumbido en sus oídos y el ruido de la lluvia golpeando las hojas, estaba seguro que escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre.

La cosa lo agarró nuevamente, antes que pudiese estar seguro. Lo agarró del cuello y lo puso de pie de un tirón y esta vez pareció inmune a los intentos de Dean de defenderse. Pero ahora estaba seguro que había escuchado su nombre y había reconocido la voz, pese al rugido de la sangre en sus oídos. Logró gritar pidiendo ayuda justo antes que las manos del monstruo se cerraran en su garganta "¡Caleb!"

Reaves escuchó a Dean gritar su nombre, igual como en la visión de pesadilla.

Sabía que significaba que se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Abrió sus sentidos, bloqueando todo excepto a Dean. Su visión se achicó, volviéndose negra en los bordes y siguió la intenta sensación de miedo y dolor. Lo guio directo al pequeño claro donde un hombre con mascara de Michael Myers tenía a Dean sostenido por la garganta.

"¡Suéltalo hijo de perra!" gritó acercándose y apunto su arma al psicópata. Dean continuaba débilmente intentando soltarse y el hombre rápidamente movió al niño para que su enorme brazo quedara sobre su garganta. El cuerpo de Dean era sostenido frente a él como un escudo "¡AHORA!" exigió Caleb, quitando el seguro de su arma, pero sabiendo que no podía intentar disparar sin poner en riesgo a Dean.

No tuvo tiempo de sopesar sus opciones antes que el asesino le lanzara encima a Dean y saliera corriendo en la oscuridad. Caleb supo en ese momento que debía haber perseguido al mal, en lugar del proteger al inocente. Sabía que el protocolo indicaba que continuara con la persecución y dejara al cazador que cubría la retaguardia cuidar de la víctima. Pero luego de repasarlo en su mente cientos de veces, llegó a la misma conclusión. Para él, nunca habría una opción.

"¡Dean!"

El niño de doce años cayó desmadejado en el suelo apenas el hombre lo soltó. Solo los rápidos reflejos de Caleb evitaron que se golpeara.

"¡Reaves!" Joshua apareció entre los árboles y su mirada fue al cuerpo inmóvil en los brazos del otro cazador.

"¡Ve tras el bastardo!" gruño Caleb, lentamente dejando en el suelo al niño que sostenía contra su pecho "Hazlo pedazos si es necesario"

Sawyer pareció dudar, pero asintió y salió corriendo.

"¿Deuce?" la voz de Caleb se quebró cuando la cabeza de Dean rodó sobre su hombro. No podía ver si el niño estaba respirando y casi entro en pánico cuando apoyo suavemente sus dedos en la helada piel de su garganta "Vamos, niño"

Caleb dio unas suaves cachetadas en el rostro de Dean, casi sollozando de alivio cuando el niño se sentó repentinamente y tomó aire "Así es" Caleb dejó caer su mandíbula contra su pecho "Respira"

Cada musculo en el cuerpo del niño se tensó y lo que quedaba de pelea en sus reflejos hizo que luchara contra el abrazo de Caleb.

"Hey, está bien. Soy yo"

"¡No!" dijo Dean, empujando débilmente las manos que intentaban sujetarlo. Lucho por llevar más aire a sus necesitados pulmones "¡No!"

"¡Dean!" gritó Caleb "Soy yo. Para"

"¿Ca…leb?" susurró con la voz cortada.

Por un momento, Reaves se aterró de no haber llegado a tiempo. Preocupado que el bastardo hubiese triturado algo mientras estaba estrangulando al niño "Con calma. Estas seguro"

"Caleb…" Dean dejó de luchar, apoyándose contra el pecho del cazador e intentando inhalar el aire que se le había privado a su cuerpo "Esa cosa…"

"No hables" Caleb masajeo con su mano de arriba abajo su espalda "Respira despacio ¿ok?"

"Duele…"

Reaves recordaba la sensación de sus visiones. Era como inhalar fuego. Abrazó a Dean con más fuerza, intentando evitar lo más posible que la lluvia lo mojara cuando sintió los escalofríos comenzar "Shhh. Sigue respirando, Deuuce. Se hará más fácil" tomó un momento, pero finalmente la respiración de Dean se tranquilizó y pareció que no le costaba tanto tomar aire.

"¿Lo…atrapaste?"

"No" Caleb apoyó su barbilla en el cabello del niño "Pero te tengo a ti" Reaves levantó la mirada para ver si podía ver a Joshua o escuchar qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Si sus habilidades hubiesen estado a nivel normal podría haber encontrado al otro cazador y ver su progreso, pero como estaban, tenía miedo de asustar al otro cazador "Sawyer fue tras él"

Dean tosió un par de veces "Lo…siento"

El psíquico se separó un poco ignorando la disculpa. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar más tarde "¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te duele?" Reaves pasó su mano por la cabeza del niño, viendo el corte sobre su ojo. Luego paso con mucho cuidado sus dedos en las marcas rojas en el cuello del niño "¿Todavía te duele respirar?"

Pese a su suavidad, el niño se encogió de dolor "Yo…yo creo que estoy bien" respondió Dean, aún tembloroso.

Reaves suspiró y estiró el brazo tomando la barbilla del niño "Deuce. Ahora no es el momento de hacerte el súper héroe. Dime donde te duele más" después de todo, él había visto personalmente lo que el hijo de perra le había hecho.

El niño parpadeó, todavía luciendo atontado y más que asustado "Mi garganta…muñeca…y rodilla"

Caleb lo soltó y miró los jeans del niño, rotos y ensangrentados. Con sus manos revisó la profunda herida que recorría la rodilla de Dean y el niño siseo. "¿Se siente rota o dislocada?" era desconcertante que Dean hubiese sufrido suficientes heridas para saber la diferencia, pero Reaves confiaba en su juicio.

"Nada…roto" respondió ronco.

Reaves lo abrazo nuevamente, pasando sus manos de arriba abajo por sus brazos, intentando calentarlo "Eso está bien. Solo aguanta un poco"

El sonido de pasos aproximándose rápidamente provocó que Dean saltara y se apretara más contra Caleb dejando salir un sonido de gimoteo, como un animal herido. Hizo que el instinto de protección del psíquico se activaran. Maldijo a Joshua cuando el rubio apareció y se deslizó al detenerse junto a ellos.

"Lo perdí en el estacionamiento" dijo sin aliento el otro cazador, doblándose por la mitad y apoyando sus manos en las rodillas "El bastardo resbaloso logró pasar las puertas de seguridad, pero logre obtener esto" Sawyer levantó la máscara de Halloween.

Reaves rodó los ojos "Gran trabajo, Starsky"

Joshua asintió hacia Dean "¿Está bien?"

Caleb le dio una mirada severa al otro cazador "No puedo creer que lo perdiste" negó con la cabeza "¿Ni siquiera pudiste disparar?"

"Disculpa que yo no dispare en un área pública. Además. No te vi corriendo en la oscuridad en este bendito monzón"

Joshua tenía razón respecto a algo. La lluvia había aumentado su intensidad y un trueno resonaba en la distancia "Necesitamos sacarlo de esta tormenta" Reaves logró ponerse de rodillas con Dean todavía aferrado a él. El niño de doce años estaba obviamente en shock y posiblemente más herido de lo que se veía. De igual modo, no saldría caminando de esta.

Sawyer rodó los ojos y se acercó "¿Supongo que 'necesitamos' significa 'yo'? Tú prácticamente no te puedes mover. Si fueses un caballo, Jim ya tendría que haberte sacado de tu miseria"

Caleb odiaba admitir que el otro tenía razón, pero la visión y su corrida impulsada por la adrenalina por el bosque, había acabado con casi toda su reserva de energía. Sus costillas todavía sanando, comenzaban a hacerse notar y dudaba seriamente que pudiese cargar a Dean hasta el hotel "Aun podría moverme más rápido que tu"

"Si ya terminaste de criticar, estoy harto de esta lluvia" Joshua se agacho para tomar a Dean, pero en cuanto tocó al niño, Dean se aferró con más fuerza a Caleb.

"¡No!" el niño de doce años se encogió. Su voz llena de pánico "No te vayas"

"Hey" Caleb lo abrazó fuerte por un momento, hablándole al oído "No me voy a ninguna parte. Es solo Josh. Va a ayudarnos a llevarte de regreso al hotel"

Dean negó con la cabeza "No"

"Yo voy a estar justo al lado…"

"No hotel" dijo Dean con la voz ronca "Sammy…no quiero que lo vea. Se va a asustar" y absolutamente no quería que su abuelo lo viera en las condiciones en que estaba. No quería lucir débil. Solo le daría al viejo más combustible para usar contra su padre.

"Solo…llévame a casa. Donde Jim"

"Hu-hu, Deuce" Caleb negó con la cabeza "De ninguna manera"

"Por favor. Estoy bien" dijo el niño, todavía sin soltar al psíquico "Por favor"

"Okey. Estoy cansado de todo este drama" Joshua exhaló fuertemente y le frunció el ceño a Reaves "Vas a ceder. Él sabe que vas a ceder. Por favor, ya hazlo, así todos podemos salir de este desgraciado clima"

Caleb levantó la vista hacia Sawyer "No estas ayudando"

"Por el contrario. Yo diría que estoy siendo eficaz en la búsqueda de ayuda" bajo su voz "Mientras más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto Mackland podrá examinarlo por alguna herida más grave" Joshua no era un experto, pero el niño estaba tiritando y las marcas en su cuello ya se estaban volviendo de un horrible color morado "Por lo que sabemos, su esófago podría estar a punto de colapsar"

El psíquico le dio una mirada exasperada cuando Dean nuevamente se aferró a él "Bien, Josh" Caleb se puso de pie ignorando sus adoloridas costillas "estas bien, Deuce. Has salido peor después de un poltergeist. Mac te arreglará en un segundo"

"¿Podemos irnos ya?" ´preguntó Joshua con petulancia.

Finalmente, Reaves asintió, pero sintió su propio momento de pánico cuando Joshua tomó fácilmente a Dean.

Aparentemente, el niño sintió lo mismo porque levantó la cabeza buscando al psíquico.

"Estas bien" le dijo Reaves, encogiéndose un poco de dolor cuando su cuerpo protesto el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para llevar el paso de Sawyer.

"Mientras no me sangre encima" añadió Joshua y Reaves estuvo casi impresionado por la técnica de distracción del hombre "La lluvia ya ha hecho suficiente daño, pero me temo que ni siquiera, la hacedora de milagros, de mi lavandería sería capaz de remover las manchas de sangre"

Al menos Caleb esperaba que fuese una técnica de distracción "Esfuérzate por coagular, Deuce"

Dean no sonrió con la normal broma, pero si perdió la expresión de asustado, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Sawyer "No olvides a WooBee, Damien" susurró.

Joshua le dio una mirada al psíquico, y por un momento Reaves creyó ver una chispa de entendimiento en los ojos azules del rubio, pero luego Joshua estaba reprendiendo a Dean por su tendencia a meterse en problemas y lo mal educado que era dejar plantando a alguien.

Caleb suspiró. Al menos, el discurso pondría a Dean a dormir en un santiamén.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Siento mucho la demora… a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario, estoy en eso… :D no he tenido mucho tiempo para responder ni actualizar, pero los tengo todos guardados y marcados los que me falta responder. ¿Qué les parece Joshua? ¿Lo aman? ¿Lo odian?


	4. Chapter 4

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 4**

" _ **En la vida de todo el mundo, en un momento, nuestro fuego interno se apaga.**_

 _ **Ahí es cuando se enciende nuevamente en llamas al encontrarse con otro ser humano.**_

 _ **Deberíamos agradecer a esas personas que reinician nuestro espíritu" Albert Schweitzer**_

Joshua dio una mirada al asiento trasero mientras viraba por la larga entrada de la granja "¿Cómo va?"

"Está dormido" respondió Caleb suavemente, acercando más a Dean. Había envuelto al niño en su chaqueta esperando poder detener el shock "O inconsciente" el psíquico esperaba que fuese la primera opción.

"Ahora la pregunta realmente importante" suspiró Sawyer "¿Qué vamos a decirle a Winchester?"

"¿De qué?"

Joshua frunció el ceño a través del espejo retrovisor "¿Del ataque? ¿De la no programada y hostil visita a su hijo menor?"

Reaves dejó caer su cabeza contra el asiento cuando el auto se detuvo. Escuchó a Atticus ladrar "Deja que yo hable"

"Con gusto" Joshua apagó el motor y salió del auto. Fue a la parte trasera y abrió la puerta "Después de todo, ese tipo de noticias deben venir de un hermano y no del primo político"

Caleb salió, afirmando con fuerza al niño en sus brazos "Lo tengo"

Joshua rodó los ojos "Como quieras, pero no esperes que explique la situación si colapsas"

"Tu preocupación es conmovedora, viejo"

"Dios Mio" mackland fue el primero en ponerse de pie cuando entraron por la puerta de la cocina. Se acercó a Caleb, quien sostenía a un inconsciente Dean y lucía a punto de colapsar.

"Qué diablos…" Bobby también se puso de pie y se acercó al trio. Movió su mirada entre Reaves y Sawyer "¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?"

La voz conocida y el toque de Mac hizo que Dean se estirara contra el pecho de Caleb y este le dio a su padre una mirada suplicante cuando el niño gimoteó "Papá, está herido"

"Joshua" dijo Mac y el otro cazador rápidamente se adelantó para tomar el niño de doce años.

Caleb lo soltó reluctantemente y permitió que su padre lo ayudara a sentarse en una silla. Dean estaba despierto y parpadeaba confundido cuando Joshua lo ubicó con cuidado en la silla junto a Reaves "¿Muchachos?" preguntó Singer nuevamente y Ames lo miró negando con la cabeza.

"Ve por John, Bobby"

"¿Qué sucedió?" Mackland estaba arrodillado frente a Dean, pasando su mano cuidadosamente sobre el cabello del niño y luego por su cuello "¿Quién hizo esto?"

"La cosa que John y yo hemos estado cazando"

La mirada de Mac voló a su hijo "¿Qué?"

Caleb asintió "Tuve una visión…Casi no lo alcanzamos a tiempo"

Ames suspiró pero retomó su rápida revisión "¿Dean? ¿Dónde te duele?"

"Revisa su rodilla derecha" respondió Caleb antes que Dean pudiera "Y su muñeca está lastimada"

Mackland miró a su hijo "Estoy preguntándole a él por una razón, Caleb"

"Lo siento" Reaves encontró la mirada del niño de doce años y se sintió aliviado cuando este rodó los ojos "

"Quizá…deberías darle un tranquilizante, Mac" Dean sonó más como él mismo de lo que había sonado en días, pese a lo ronca y rasposa de su voz.

Ames sonrió "¿Y dejarlo dormir mientras tu padre vocifera? Creo que no"

Y justo a tiempo el resonar de fuertes pisadas anunció la impetuosa entrada de John Winchester a la cocina "¡Dean!" bramó rompiendo el ambiente. Jim Murphy venía tras él con una expresión preocupada en su cansado rostro.

El niño de doce años dio un salto y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Caleb antes que su padre llegara junto a él "¿Dónde diablos has estado? Jim estaba muerto de preocupación" Jim no era el único.

"John" lo interrumpió Mackland "Está herido"

John pareció fijarse en la apariencia de su hijo mayor y su rostro se suavizó "¿Esta bien?"

Dean asintió.

La mirada acusadora de Winchester se dirigió rápidamente a Caleb "¿Qué mierda pasó? Intentamos ubicarlos a ti y a Sawyer"

"Es una larga historia, Johnny"

Winchester continuo mirándolo fijamente "Entonces debieses empezar a hablar"

Caleb suspiró "Lo atacó esa cosa. La que hemos estado buscando"

John palideció y su mirada volvió rápidamente a su hijo "¿Qué?" se arrodillo junto a la silla de Dean y estiró el brazo para levantar su barbilla y dar una mirada más profunda el amoratado rostro de su hijo "¿Y cómo diablos pasó eso?"

"Yo…" Reaves dudó "Lo perdí de vista por un minuto. Sucedió muy rápido"

La oscura mirada de John volvió a su protegido "¿Y por qué diablos estabas tu ahí? Se suponía que Sawyer lo estaba cuidando"

La atención ahora se dirigió a Sawyer, quien estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, listo para un escape rápido "Creo que Reaves tiene algo que decir al respecto"

Reaves se encogió de hombros sabiendo que estaba a punto de quedar la cagada "Decidí tomar un poco de aire y fuimos a la ciudad"

Winchester soltó el rostro de Dean y apretó la mandíbula "¿Qué jodida ciudad, Caleb?"

"Lousville"

John se puso frente al psíquico con los brazos cruzados "No me digas…"

"Él quería ver a Sammy" lo interrumpió Caleb "Solo quería entregarle los dragones…solo eso"

"¡Maldición, Caleb!" explotó Winchester "¿Qué diablos estabas tratando de probar?"

"No estaba intentando probar nada" se defendió Reaves "Le llevamos a Sam los dragones. Solo eso"

John continuó mirándolo fijamente "¿En primer lugar cómo diablos averiguaste dónde se estaba quedando Conner?"

Y Caleb remató "Te leí" mintió.

Ames frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Las habilidades de su hijo no habían actuado normalmente desde la contusión y dudaba que hubiese podido sobrepasar las defensas de John Winchester. Algo no encajaba.

"¡Confié en ti!" gruño John comprando, en un momento de furia, la historia que tenía más hoyos que un queso suizo "¡Sabías que Conner fue claro acerca de todo el tema de las visitas! ¡Como osaste a cruzar esa línea!"

"Johnathan" intentó Jim "En este momento necesitamos concentrarnos en Dean"

John levantó la vista hacia el pastor quien estaba de pie junto a Caleb "Ese es un buen punto, Jim. ¿Cómo terminó Dean siendo atacado, niño? Primero lo llevas a la ciudad a ver a su hermano y después dejas que lo secuestre el maldito psicótico pedófilo que hemos estado persiguiendo. La Hermandad ya me costó un hijo ¿Estas tratando de eliminar al otro también?"

"¿Qué? ¿Un qué?" preguntó Caleb sin estar seguro que había escuchado bien al otro hombre.

"¡John!" saltó Mac. Winchester no era el único padre que había tenido que presenciar a su hijo ser lastimado en todo este desastre "Es suficiente"

"Yo diré cuando es suficiente" Winchester continuó invadiendo el espacio personal de Caleb e ignorando a Mackland "Debiste saber mejor que esto y esa es una razón más…"

"¡Para atrás, Johnathan!" dijo Mackland. La calma en su voz ocultando la furia en sus ojos grises.

"¡Papá!" gritó Dean "No es su culpa. Fui a la cuidad solo" Dean miró a su padre "Caleb tampoco sabía dónde estaba"

Reaves le dio al niño una mirada enojada "Cállate, Deuce. Estás delirando"

"¿Tu qué?" John ahora estaba mirando a su hijo.

"Tenía que ver a Sammy, papá"

Winchester se alejó de Reaves. Su atención dirigida solo a su hijo "Pero cómo…"

"Leí tu diario" Dean tragó con dificultad. Su voz todavía ronca "Me deshice de Sawyer a la primera oportunidad que tuve y me subí a un bus a la cuidad. Lo siento"

Mackland no se movió de su posición frente a Dean, por lo que Winchester se vio forzado a encararlos a ambos "¿Tu desobedeciste una orden directa y fuiste a la ciudad solo? ¿En un bus?"

Dean asintió.

Winchester pasó su mano por su cabello. ¿Cuándo exactamente había perdido todo el control de la situación? "¡Maldición, Dean! ¡No puedo creer que hiciste algo tan estúpido! ¡DE NUEVO!"

"Lo siento"

"Deberías" John estaba encolerizado "Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo por lo de Sam. Entiendo que estas decepcionado de mi ¿pero sabes qué, Dean? Yo también estoy jodidamente decepcionado de ti" el niño no podía pensar que podía desobedecer órdenes. Era un corto camino a un mal final.

Caleb sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y su rostro se enrojecía cuando los ojos verdes de Dean se llenaron de lágrimas. John estaba siendo estúpido de siempre, pero ahora no era el momento "Joder, John. Si solo hubieses…"

Winchester volteó su mirada en dirección al psíquico "Tu... ¡Cállate!"

Reaves iba a abrir nuevamente la boca, pero Jim puso una mano en su hombro y le dio un fuerte apretón. Caleb miró al pastor en silenciosa suplica. Cuando todo fallaba, generalmente El Guardián podía calmar a la bestia salvaje. En su lugar, el rescate vino de una fuente totalmente inesperada.

"¿quizá debiese llevar a Dean arriba? Se ve un poco pálido" dijo Joshua.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a él y se encogió de hombros "Estoy seguro que las ropas mojadas tampoco están ayudando a su condición. Está tiritando. ¿Acaso shock ya no es un peligro?"

"Tiene razón" acordó Mackland. Se puso de pie y corrió a John un par de pasos "Llévalo arriba, Joshua. Ayúdalo a cambiarse a unas ropas secas. Caleb puede decirnos el resto de los detalles y subiré inmediatamente"

Dean le dio una mirada insegura a Reaves. Caleb asintió ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa "Mac no dejará que nada me suceda"

El niño de doce años no aceptó la ayuda de Joshua.

"Déjalo ayudarte, Dean" le dijo Mac "Quiero revisar esa rodilla antes que te andes moviendo por ahí"

"A mí tampoco me complace mucho este arreglo" se quejó Joshua, ayudando al niño a salir de la cocina hacia el living. Había una escalera en la despensa, pero era empinada. Además, Joshua quería poner algo de distancia entre Dean y las voces que rápidamente se iban elevando. "Pero espero que esto me dé la oportunidad de seguir reprimiéndote por tu completa falta de conciencia al seguir las líneas de nuestro arreglo anterior"

Dean gruño mientras subían lentamente las escaleras "Ya te escuché en el auto"

"Estabas dormido en el auto" Joshua empujo la puerta de la habitación de los niños y lo ayudó a entrar "Creo que la mayor parte del efecto se perdió"

Dean se sentó en la cama dándole a Sawyer una mirada rápida "Necesitaba ver a Sam. No lo entenderías"

Joshua frunció el ceño, manteniendo su mirada por un momento "Quizá no" negó con la cabeza "Pero tenemos más en común de lo que crees"

Dean rodó los ojos "Claro. Somos prácticamente gemelos"

"¿Tu armario?" preguntó Joshua ignorando la mala actitud.

El niño le indicó el closet "La ropa está ahí" Dean escogió las palabras cuidadosamente como si con eso acentuara sus diferencias.

Sawyer sacó una camiseta limpia y unos pantalones de buzo del closet y se los llevó a Dean "Estaba refiriéndome a nuestros padres"

El niño tomó la ropa entrecerrando sus ojos verdes mientras pensaba en Harland Sawyer "No lo creo"

"¿No?" Joshua se encogió de hombros y se recargo contra el pequeño escritorio junto a la cama "Si me preguntas a mí, parecen cortados por la misma tijera" Joshua había decepcionado a su padre más veces de las que podía contar.

Dean observó la camiseta intentando decidir si podía colocársela con su adolorida muñeca "Mi papá es un héroe" dijo suavemente.

Sawyer suspiró, pero se acercó y con gentileza le ayudó al niño a sacarse la camiseta por la cabeza "Eso es lo que me dicen una y otra vez acerca de mi propio padre"

"Eso creo" Dean tiritó al sentir el aire frio en su piel. Harland había ayudado a salvarlos unos años atrás, cuando él, Caleb y Sam habían sido secuestrados por un hombre que quería algo de Jim. Pero incluso en ese entonces. Con solo diez años de edad, Dean había notado la tensión entre Harland y su padre. Harland hacía lo que hacía por deber. John Winchester era valiente, corajudo y leal. Algo que Dean estaba bastante seguro Harland no era.

"Pero hay una razón por la que Superman, Batman y el hombre araña no tienen hijos" dijo Joshua continuando con su idea mientras le quitaba los zapatos a Dean y los dejaba al lado de la cama "Ser un héroe es una profesión a tiempo completo con poca tolerancia para el error o cariño humano"

Dean aceptó la manta que Joshua le pasó "Mi papá es un buen papá"

Joshua levantó la mirada hacia la del niño, viendo la desafiante mandíbula apretada y la expresión determinada de sus ojos verdes. Estuvo tentado a diferir, pero se dio cuenta de que no valía su esfuerzo. Optó por una respuesta segura "Eres afortunado"

Dean frunció el ceño sin estar seguro si Joshua estaba burlándose de él o hablando en serio "Al menos tú tienes una mamá"

La afirmación cogió a Sawyer fuera de guardia y cambio su peso sentándose en sus talones. El niño tenía razón. Joshua habia crecido con el lujo de descartar a su padre porque tenía otro padre dispuesto a cuidar de él. A asumir la responsabilidad "Es verdad" al pensar en Esme, súbitamente le pareció más claro por qué Ames y Murphy eran tan cruciales para los niños Winchester. Por qué Caleb era importante para Dean "Creo que ella te agradaría. Es muy amable y sumamente hermosa"

"Mi mamá era hermosa"

El joven asintió "Eso he escuchado"

"Mi papá la amaba más que a nada"

Joshua asintió "Puedo nombrar muchas cosas que mi padre amaba más que a mi madre"

Dean se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista hacia la puerta como si de repente se diera cuenta que había dicho más de lo que quería "Está bastante silencioso allá abajo"

Joshua se puso de pie "Hay maneras de matar a una persona silenciosamente" dijo en broma intentando aligerar el humor de la forma en que había visto a los muchachos hacer en otras ocasiones.

Infortunadamente, Dean levantó su cabeza de golpe para mirarlo y Sawyer se dio cuenta de su maldición de decir siempre lo más inapropiado en el momento menos oportuno, estaba funcionando en su máxima capacidad.

El niño casi no había escapado de ser asesinado por estrangulación y quizá, bromear acerca de muertes silenciosas no había sido la mejor opción. "Quiero decir…estoy seguro que todo está bien. He visto a tu padre manotear a Caleb un poco, pero nada de vida o muerte"

El niño continuó mirándolo fijamente y por segunda vez en la noche, Joshua se encontró a si mismo en terreno desconocido "Bien. Iré a ver"

Dean finalmente asintió "Gracias"

Sawyer inclinó su cabeza "Pero no he olvidado la insubordinación. Llenaré un reporte con Jim y pienso que quizá eso posponga que recibas tu anillo de cazador en un futuro próximo"

Dean se encogió de hombros. Tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Su hermano. Su padre y que Caleb muriera prematuramente.

Joshua frunció el ceño cuando el niño no contestó de manera sarcástica. Miró nuevamente al niño "Intenta descansar hasta que Mackland venga a verte. No quiero que piense que estoy huyendo de mis deberes"

Joshua salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la escalera. No llego al último escalón antes de escuchar la voz de Caleb y al entrar a la cocina alcanzó a escuchar el final de la narración del cazador.

"Pobre niño" el rostro de Jim Murphy estaba pálido mientras sostenía la mirada de Caleb con total atención "Gracias a Dios por tu don"

Al escucharlo Caleb arqueó las cejas. Jim le había dicho en incontables ocasiones que sus habilidades eran un don y generalmente él le escuchaba, pero esta noche se sentía como si estuviese restregando sal en una herida "¿Estás bromeando? Medio don" Reaves negó con la cabeza "He estado teniendo estas visiones por semanas y nunca las malditas cosas me mostraron que el que estaba en peligro era Dean"

"Eso no es cierto, hijo" lo interrumpió Mac "Conectabas con las víctimas en vez de con el perpetrador. Y ahora sabemos por qué estabas conectando con estos homicidios que no son de origen sobrenatural. Todo era por el peligro en que estaba Dean"

El psíquico rodó los ojos "¿Entonces mis habilidades estaban jugando a las adivinanzas conmigo? Eso no me hace sentir mejor, papá. Dean casi murió"

"Solo digo que me parece interesante que tengas esta conexión con Dean" Mackland compartió una mirada con Jim. Era de esa forma entre El Caballero y El Guardián en los tríos más tradicionales. En la investigación que Mackland había realizado de antiguas Triadas, El Caballero tenía un vínculo psíquico tanto con El Académico, como con el Guardián. Pese a que no había registro de que hubiese otros Caballeros con las habilidades de Caleb "Mientras te vuelves más fuerte…"

"¡No me importa el futuro, Mac!" saltó Caleb "Estoy enojado con el presente"

"Caleb. Tu salvaste a Dean gracias a tu don" dijo Jim pacientemente.

"Pero podría…"

"Podrías no haberlo sabido nunca" dijo Mackland nuevamente "¿Y eso donde hubiese dejado a Dean? Lo único sobrenatural en este caso es nuestra intervención"

"Ya dijiste eso" Caleb suspiró "Y dime qué diablos quería decir John acerca de que esta cosa era un pedófilo" Reaves no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar nada hasta que había soportado el reto y dejado tranquilo a John asegurándole que Conner no estaba más enojado que de costumbre.

John fue quien respondió, pero no miró a Caleb a los ojos "Bobby y yo trabajamos el angulo de detectives con esos policías en Crossville. Pudimos leer la autopsia preliminar"

"¿Y?" insistió Caleb.

Winchester pasó una mano por su boca "El niño fue golpeado y estrangulado"

"Yo te dije eso"

"Pero tu solo presenciaste el inicio del ataque"

"Asumo que te salvaste del resto porque estabas conectando con la víctima. Cuando ellos murieron, la conexión se rompió" Mackland apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la mesa de cocina "No viste los detalles en el plan del asesino"

"¿Qué plan?" demandó Reaves "No entiendo"

"Las muertes tenían un aspecto ritualista, pero creo que nada está ligado a una fuente demoniaca" Bobby puso un tazón de café frente a Caleb "Las marcas en los cuerpos no tenían sentido y la sangre fue drenada de manera descuidada y torpe" dudó mirando a Mackland "Y luego está todo el tema de la necrofilia…"

"¿Qué?" el psíquico ignoró la bebida caliente y miró nuevamente a su padre "¿Fueron violados?"

"Post mortem" Mackland asintió "Yo tampoco tenía esa información. El FBI ha traído a su propio perfilador, pero el paramédico fue muy conversador con nuestros dos detectives. Ella también les contó que el otro niño también…"

"¿Pero quién comete un crimen tan atroz?" preguntó Joshua uniéndose a la conversación "¿Tienen alguna pista?"

Ames negó con la cabeza "Tienen la esperanza que el hombre esté buscando reconocimiento…sus quince minutos de fama. Que quizá quiera jugar su juego"

Reaves cerró los ojos y tomó aliento intentando calmar su adolorida cabeza "No. No está jugando con las autoridades. Quiere algo de las víctimas"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó John cansado.

"Porque lo sentí. Estaba cazando por algo. Escogió a Dean por una razón. No puedo explicarlo bien"

"Espera" lo interrumpió Ames levantando su mano "¿Cómo lo sabes si estabas conectado con Dean en ese momento?"

Reaves levantó sus torturados ojos a su padre "No conecté con Dean. No en la última visión. No fue como con los otros o como en las pesadillas. Conecté con ese puto jodido monstruo" pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró a Jim arrepentido "Lo siento, Jim"

"No lo sientas mi muchacho" Murphy suspiró "Debo decir que tu descripción es bastante exacta"

"Caleb…" comenzó Ames dándose cuenta de lo que debió haber sido para su hijo estar en esa posición cuando Dean estaba siendo brutalizado.

El psíquico negó con la cabeza "No, papá"

El doctor ignoró la protesta de su hijo, determinado a eliminar cualquier culpa con que estuviese lidiando el joven "Tu instinto de proteger a Dean se pusieron en funcionamiento. Esa es la única razón por la que conectaste con ese monstruo. Te dio una ventaja. Una forma de encontrarlo a tiempo. No tiene nada que ver con nada más"

"Como mi abuelo que estaba poseído por un demonio cuando asesinó a un montón de niños para inmortalizarse" Reaves empuñó sus manos mirando hacia abajo los morados negros y azules en sus muñecas. Los mismos que Dean iba a tener en la mañana "Así que ahora no solo tengo que conectar con malditos fenómenos sobrenaturales…sino que también puedo conectar con cualquier monstruo humano"

"No" dijo Jim "Estoy absolutamente seguro que esto tiene que ver con tu destino como Caballero. No con cualquier conexión que puedas tener en fuerzas demoniacas"

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a El Guardián. No era común en él hablar del futuro. Especialmente frente a la generación más joven. Mac se preguntó si su amigo se explicaría. Quizá si Caleb entendía la posición que Dean estaba destinado a tener, lo haría más fácil para él…"

"El Caballero está entrenado para cuidar a los miembros de La Hermandad. Si ellos están en peligro, tiene una inmediata sensación al respecto" miró a Joshua "Tu abuelo, Seth, aparecía justo a tiempo para salvar a sus camaradas. Era asombroso"

Caleb frunció el ceño y su mirada se dirigió hacia John, como si el hombre hubiese estado ocultándole información.

Winchester alzó sus manos como en disculpa "No me mires a mí, Niño. No soy exactamente un Caballero tradicional y lo sabes" John siempre lo había visto como un puesto interino.

"Nada de esta Triada es tradicional" indicó Joshua y por segunda vez en la noche todos los ojos se dirigieron a él. Se encogió ligeramente en su silla "O eso dice mi padre"

Jim asintió "Harland puede tener razón, pero igual somos La Triada"

"Si, señor" dijo Sawyer contrito "Dean está esperándote" dijo mirando a Ames.

Ames negó con su cabeza como si se hubiese distraído y dejado llevar en la dirección equivocada "Buscaré mis cosas"

"¿Lo dejaste solo ahí arriba?" Caleb frunció el ceño.

Joshua ignoró al joven menor.

"Voy contigo" John se puso de pie.

"Trae los pack de hielo del refrigerador" le indicó Mac y luego se giró hacia su hijo "Y tú también debieses subir pronto. Luces casi tan mal como cuando estaba en el hospital"

"No voy a tomar ninguna más de tus drogas, Mac. Necesito estar en mis cinco sentidos con este tipo suelto"

Mac comenzó a protestar, pero Joshua le ganó "Tengo algunas hierbas naturales que harán lo mismo que tus modernas medicinas para el dolor"

"Suena bien" Caleb levantó la vista hacia su padre "Tomaré una poción de Josh ¿Satisfecho?"

Ames suspiró dando una mirada rápida en dirección de Sawyer "Mientras pueda revisarla antes que la bebas"

"Te aseguro que es una de la mezcla de ingredientes favoritos de Esme"

"He sido afortunado de los remedios caseros de tu madre, Hijo" confesó Mackland "Algunas hierbas que usa no son legales en las naciones industrializadas"

"Si. Mackland se disparó a sí mismo en una cacería con John una noche y tu adorable mami arregló al famoso Doctor Ames muy bien"

"¿Acaso él no desarrollo…" John chasqueó sus dedos intentando recordar la palabra correcta "Ya sabes. ¿Uno de esos enamoramientos paciente-enfermera después de eso?"

Bobby soltó una carcajada mirando de Joshua a Caleb "Maldición. Ustedes dos podrían haber terminado como la Pandilla Brady"

"Este no es el momento" gruñó Mac quitándole los packs a John y dirigiéndose a la escalera "Estamos en medio de una crisis. Juro que parece que ustedes dos nunca van a madurar"

Caleb y Joshua intercambiaron una mirada y Reaves resumió lo que ambos estaban pensando "Creo que acabo de vomitar"

"Voy por mis cosas" dijo Joshua queriendo poner espacio entre él y Reaves.

"¿Tus cosas son más grandes que las de Mac?" preguntó Bobby.

Joshua ignoró al cazador con un suspiro y fue a su auto.

Murphy miró a Singer quien se movió incómodo "Voy a buscar algo que hacer"

Jim asintió.

Solo con Caleb, le dio una palmadita cariñosa al hombro del muchacho y se sentó en la silla que Joshua había desocupado "¿Un penique por tus pensamientos? ¿O me va a costar un dólar en este tiempo? Me temo que Sammy ya ha subido la tarifa"

Reaves negó con la cabeza jugueteando con el café que aún no tocaba "Solo estoy pensando como eche todo a perder" miró a Jim "Otra vez"

"Creo que salvar a Dean no cuenta como un error"

"Si" Caleb alejó el tazón "Tremendo trabajo que hice con eso"

Jim frunció el ceño "Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero…"

"Voy a encontrarlo. Y cuando lo haga voy a matarlo antes que pueda lastimar a Dean nuevamente"

Murphy exhalo con fuerza "Mi muchacho. Dean está seguro ahora"

El psíquico negó con la cabeza "Esa cosa no se va a dar por vencido. No sé exactamente qué quiere, pero sé que es algo por lo que matar. Eso no es algo a lo que se renuncia fácilmente"

Jim observó al muchacho frente a él intentando escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente. La única persona más difícil de convencer de hablar era John. Ambos eran muy rápidos en malinterpretar cosas, pero mientras John atacaría intentando separarse a sí mismo de lo que consideraba un ataque, Caleb se cerraría ante lo que vería como un castigo inminente, exiliándose a sí mismo antes que pudiesen lastimarlo "Temo que te he fallado en alguna parte del camino"

"¿Qué?" Caleb levantó su cabeza interrumpiendo su intensa observación del mantel "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Jim arqueó una ceja mirando al psíquico "Ya sea en el último incidente con Conner o algo más…"

"Jim" Reaves negó con la cabeza "No has hecho nada"

"Entonces no entiendo por qué no confías en mi"

"¿Cómo?"

"El incidente de hoy con Dean" Murphy miró al joven cazador "No sabía qué pasaba cuando no pude encontrar al niño o a Joshua. Después de lo que pasó con Griffin no puedo dar nada por hecho. Yo soy El Guardián. Sé que en ocasiones lo olvidas, pero yo no tengo el lujo de hacerlo"

"Lo siento" era verdad. Caleb tomaba su lugar en la vida de Jim garantizado. Sabía que él, Dean y Sam eran importantes para el hombre mayor, pero algo de ese favoritismo había cambiado cuando Caleb había aceptado su anillo. Ya no era solo uno de los muchachos de Jim. Era un cazador. Un miembro de La Hermandad. Caleb no había considerado las reacciones de nadie más que de John. Solo quería encontrar a Dean y arreglar las cosas. Miró al pastor "No fue porque no confíe en ti. Confío en ti con mi vida"

"¿Pero no con la de Dean?"

"Eso no es lo que quise decir"

"No puedo decir que te culpo. Luego del secuestro… y la última vez que Dean hizo un numerito como este" Jim negó con la cabeza "Pero tú más que nadie debería entender que debo tratar con cuidado a Johnathan. Si lo presiono mucho, temo…" El pastor agitó su mano en el aire como olvidando lo que iba a decir "Y ahora este asunto con Conner"

"Nada de esto ha sido tu culpa, Jim. Johnny lo sabe"

El pastor mantuvo la mirada del psíquico "Y lo que le sucedió a Dean esta noche no es la tuya. John lo sabe"

Reaves exhaló con fuerza dándose cuenta que había sido guiado a un argumento lógico que no podía escapar. Era un movimiento típico de Murphy "Jim…"

"Cuando llegaste con nosotros te dije que iba a protegerte. Que pertenecerías a una familia"

"Y me has protegido. Tengo una familia"

"He intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero la naturaleza de lo que hacemos…de lo que te pediré. De lo que La Hermandad un día te pedirá" Murphy negó con la cabeza sintiendo el peso de su posición más pesado con los eventos de los últimos días "Temo que es mucho más de lo que nadie debiese pedir"

"Yo quiero ser El Caballero, Jim. No quiero decepcionarte o desilusionarte. No quiero decepcionar a John"

"Entonces tememos lo mismo" Murphy estiró su brazo y palmeo la mano del joven cazador "Quizá nos preocupamos demasiado que estamos decepcionado a los que más amamos, porque te aseguro que nunca me he sentido decepcionado de ti"

Caleb le dio una ligera sonrisa "Igual"

Jim movió su mano "Pero espero que la próxima vez sigas el protocolo. Déjame a mi manejar a tu mentor"

Reaves jugueteo nuevamente con su tazón "No lo entiendo, Jim. ¿Cómo estas cosas siguen sucediendo?" sus ojos encontraron la mirada solemne de Murphy "¡Sammy ya no está y ahora casi dejo que Dean sea asesinado por un enfermo bastardo que lo hubiese…" la sola idea de lo que el hombre había hecho con los otros niños, lo que tenía en mente para Dean lo hacía tener ganas de vomitar. De matar algo "¡Maldición! Es solo un niño"

"Hay algunas cosas que no puedo explicar o entender, mi muchacho. Algo tan maligno que es intocable por nuestros métodos usuales. Me temo que los humanos pueden ser los monstruos más escalofriantes"

"Esa cosa no es humana. Y no es intocable para mí. Si puedo conectar con él, puedo encontrarlo"

"Caleb" Murphy suspiró "No estamos en el negocio de castigar a aquellos que cometen crímenes de este mundo. No es el lugar de La Hermandad. Ese es el trabajo de La Ley. La verdadera Ley" especificó el pastor. "Rastrearemos a este hombre y luego tu padre moverá sus contactos con el FBI para capturarlo"

"Impartimos justicia cada día, Jim. Este hombre lastimo a uno de los nuestros. Tuve las visiones por una razón. Tú me dijiste eso. Lo llamaste un don divino. Me dijiste que era mi manera para ayudar a las personas. Para salvarlas" Murphy no era el único que podía usar la lógica "¿Y ahora me dices que no es mi deber lidiar con esto? ¿Entonces por qué diablos tuve que ver a todos esos niños morir? ¿Por qué tuve que ver a Dean ser lastimado? ¿Sentir como que era yo quien lo hacía?"

"Para salvar a Dean"

Caleb desvió la mirada. Joshua había entrado nuevamente a la cocina con una gran caja de herramientas plásticas y la conversación se tranquilizó. Reaves se puso de pie, tambaleándose un momento "Voy a ver como esta Dean"´


	5. Chapter 5

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capitulo 5**

" _ **Es mejor equivocarse temprano en la vida. Eso despierta al bebé Fénix dentro de ti y puedes renacer de las cenizas" –Anne Baxter**_

"¿Dónde está Caleb?" le preguntó Dean a Mackland

El doctor notó que su joven paciente no hacía contacto visual con su padre. No sabía si Dean creía que su padre estaba en verdad decepcionado de él o si era viceversa. John continuó vendando su muñeca.

"Abajo" Mac le sonrió al niño. El chico de doce años había sido la víctima de un ataque y Ames quería recordárselo a John, por eso preguntaba constantemente "¿Te duele?" el doctor examinaba suavemente las marcas en el cuello de Dean.

El niño bajó la mirada al suelo "¿Va a subir?"

"Responde la pregunta a Mackland, Dean" ordenó John.

El niño de doce años asintió "Un poco"

El doctor le guiñó un ojo "¿Pero puedes tragar?"

Nuevamente Dean asintió y Mac le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro "No creo que haya ningún daño permanente, jovencito. Aunque hablar va a ser un poco doloroso por unos días y no puedes apoyar la rodilla tampoco" Dean no había estado hablando mucho con nadie excepto Caleb desde que Sam se había ido con su abuelo.

"Eso no será un problema" gruño John "No va a ir a ningún lado por un tiempo"

Dean miró de su padre al doctor "¿Puede…Caleb subir?"

"No" respondió John fuerte "Tu y tu compañero de crimen han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos"

Dean apretó más sus labios. Parecía como si el niño estuviese haciéndose la silenciosa promesa de no volver a hablar nunca. Nunca más decir lo que necesitaba.

"John" Mac le dio a su amigo una mirada severa "¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

"Claro" Winchester frunció el ceño al doctor pero salió con él por la puerta adyacente hacia el cuarto de Caleb. Se cruzó de brazos "¿Y ahora qué, Mackland?"

"No presiones el tema con Caleb. Tu hijo fue atacado"

"Tu hijo es el que está presionando, Mac. Me mintió"

"Para proteger a tu hijo" Ames lo clavó en el suelo con la mirada "¿Acaso no es lo que le has metido en la cabeza los últimos siete años?"

"También le he dicho que debe seguir órdenes. ¿Por qué no se pudo acordar de eso también?"

El doctor pasó una mano por su cabello, pensando que quizá, la razón era porque Caleb era más parecido a John de lo que ninguno quería admitir "Esto no es acerca de tu orgullo, Johnathan. Es acerca de Dean y de lo que él necesita"

"¿Y necesita ser consentido por Caleb? No lo creo. Necesita saber defenderse solo, Mackland"

"Acaba de perder a su hermano. La persona que ama más en el mundo. Se siente traicionado por ti y posiblemente todos los otros adultos en su vida por lo mismo. Y ahora ha sido atacado. Está herido y asustado" Mackland exhaló pesadamente "Y en caso que lo hayas olvidado…tiene doce años, por Dios Santo. Si encuentra algo de seguridad en la presencia de Caleb, no te atrevas a negárselo"

"No quiero que me odio, Mac"

El doctor suspiró. En ocasiones deseaba golpear al hombre para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero en otras ocasiones, cuando John lo miraba y el dolor era tan visible en la oscura mirada, lo invadía una necesidad de protegerlo…incluso si era de su propia estupidez "No te odia, John"

"Claro. Solo no soporta mirarme"

"Va a tomar algo de tiempo, mi amigo. Hay muchas heridas que sanar y las físicas son solamente el comienzo"

Winchester restregó su mano por su cara "Aun estoy enojado con Caleb. El chico va a tener que aprender a escucharme"

Mackland bufó con sorna "Él utiliza una audición selectiva" el doctor lo apuntó con un dedo "Igual que tú. Recuerdo varias veces en que Jim no ha estado muy contento con tus interpretaciones de sus instrucciones"

"Pero yo soy un adulto"

"Tambien eso es un tema de interpretación ¿sabes?"

John negó con la cabeza "Maldición, Mac. Estoy tan jodidamente cansado de todo esto"

El doctor agarró el hombro del otro cazador y lo apretó "Lo resolveremos, John"

"Eso espero porque no puedo perder al resto de mi familia"

La puerta de la habitación de Caleb se abrió y este entró cojeando "¿Es una conversación privada o puedo interrumpirla?"

"No hay descanso para los agotados, Niño" dijo John mirando de Ames al psíquico "Dean quiere verte"

El joven cazador paso junto a su cama y se unió a los otros dos hombres "¿Está bien, Papá?"

"Nada que algo de descanso no cure. No creo que ande muy bien con esa rodilla. De hecho, ustedes dos podrían probablemente terminar de leer algunos libros"

Reaves asintió "Eso me imaginé"

"También podría agradecer tener algo de compañía mientras limpio ese razón de su frente"

Caleb miró a John "¿Estás de acuerdo? La última vez que algo como esto pasó, me prohibiste ver a tu hijo por corromperlo"

Winchester frunció el ceño "Aun estoy enojado contigo, pero lo discutiremos luego cuando no parezcas un cachorro apaleado"

El psíquico bufó con sorna "Como si eso te hubiese importado antes"

"Hijo, te sugiero que no le veas los dientes a un caballo regalado"

"Claro" asintió y atravesó la habitación agarrando el libro que reposaba en su velador antes de entrar en la habitación de Sam y Dean.

"Tiene buenas intenciones, Johnathan"

John suspiró pesadamente "También yo, Mac. También yo"

Joshua entro un momento más tarde, bajando su kit. Sacó una bolsa plástica y se la entregó a Caleb "Necesitas colocar esto en agua hervida. Es un té"

Mackland había retomado su lugar junto a la cama de Dean y estaba estudiando los moretones en el rostro de Dean y el raspón de su frente "Joshua ¿podrías decirme qué hay en ese paquete que le estas dando a mi hijo?" el doctor miró a John, quien había regresado a su trabajo vendando la muñeca de Dean "No lo aprietes tanto"

Winchester lo miró enojado, pero deshizo el vendaje y comenzó nuevamente.

"Tengo árnica para esos moretones" Sawyer sacó un frasco con savia blanca dentro "Y el te tiene kava, manzanilla y esencia de amapola…"

"¿Amapola?"

"No es como que vaya a terminar en la tierra de Oz" dijo Caleb con sorna "¿Yo no sé papá? Creo que deberías consultar con Joshua en todos tus otros casos"

Sawyer se entusiasmó con la idea "Puedo hacerme el tiempo. Creo que hay un lugar para…."

"Ve abajo, Joshua" dijo Ames despachando al joven cazador.

"Muy bien" Sawyer guardó su kit en silencio.

Caleb levantó las finas hierbas cortadas en la bolsa en dirección a Joshua en agradecimiento. Cuando Sawyer salió, Reaves tomo asiento al otro la do de la cama "Te ves como la mierda, Deuce"

Dean levantó la vista de la inspección que estaba haciendo a su vendada muñeca y le sonrió con burla al joven cazador "Le dice la olla a la tetera"

"¿Finalmente descubriste a lo que Jim se refiere?" Reaves se sentó relajadamente en una de las sillas frente a la cama "Igual me veo mejor que tu" el psíquico sonrió "Y le tomó a dos tipos hacerme esto"

"Yo tengo doce" indicó Dean "Y ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que me atacó"

La sonrisa de Caleb desapareció "¿No te han dicho nada?"

"Aun no" explicó Mac.

"¿Qué era?" preguntó Dean mirando de Reaves a Ames "¿Un espíritu maligno?" finalmente miró a su padre "¿Papá?"

"Era un humano, Ace. Un muy perturbado ser humano"

"¿Cómo un asesino en serie?"

"Es exactamente lo que es, Dean" Mackland buscó en su bolso medico "Una persona muy perturbada y demente"

Dean miró a Caleb "¿De eso es de lo que has estado teniendo visiones'"

"Si"

"Eso apesta"

"Bastante"

"Pero pensaba que los asesinos en serie iban tras las niñas… O sea ¿qué? ¿Iba a hacerse un abrigo con mi piel o algo?"

"Te dije que no lo dejaras ver esa película" Ames se volteó hacia su hijo, quien le frunció el ceño a Dean.

"¿Por qué me miras a mí? John no es especialmente perseverante con los bloqueos parentales"

"¿Por qué ese tipo quería matarme?"

"Hijo. Las personas son locas" intentó explicar John "Generalmente son peores que todo lo que cazamos"

"No todas las personas" corrigió Mackland rápidamente. Lo último que necesitaban era que John pasara sus tendencias antisociales a su hijo "Tu padre está hablando de aquellos pocos que no pueden funcionar en el mundo real por una u otra razón"

"Conner dijo eso de nosotros" dijo Dean suavemente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó John acercándose "¿Qué te dijo Charles?"

"Dijo que vivimos en mundos diferentes"

"No es lo mismo, Deuce" Caleb frunció el ceño "No es a lo que se refería" No había manera que dejara que Dean pensara que era una especie de fenómeno.

El niño desvió la mirada de todos ellos "Como sea"

"Vamos a encontrarlo, Dean" le aseguró Ames mientras limpiaba rápidamente el corte en la frente y los rasmillones en sus mejillas "Y la policía lidiará con él"

Dean volvió a mirar a Mackland, encogiéndose ligeramente con el ardor que le provocó el antiséptico "¿Antes que lastime a más niños?"

"Si" respondieron al mismo tiempo John y Caleb

Ames le sonrió al niño de doce años "Creo que puedes estar seguro de eso"

"Bien" siseó Dean cuando Mackland empujó los bordes de la herida y colocó los parches de mariposa. Luego una idea horrible pasó por la cabeza de Dean y se alejó del doctor "¿Y qué pasa con Sammy? ¿Y si lastima a Sam?" el niño de doce años intentó levantarse de la cama, pero fue afirmado por Caleb y John "No hay nadie que lo proteja"

"Nada va a sucederle a Sam" dijo Reaves intentando sujetar al niño que forcejeaba.

"Ace, necesitas calmarte" había notado la mirada asustada de su hijo y la manera en que empezaba a hiperventilarse "Sammy está protegido. Te lo prometo" John se había asegurado de eso. Además, Conner tenía a su hijo menor escondido de todo el mundo.

Dean negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba ir donde Sam. Protegerlo del monstruo. Entonces sintió el pinchazo en su brazo. Miró al doctor y le dio una mirada triste y acusadora.

"Relájate, Dean. Todo estará bien. Lo prometo" Mac puso su mano en la cabeza del niño y esperó a que el sedativo hiciese efecto. Luego lo recostó nuevamente en la cama y terminó de aplicar la pulcra línea de vendajes "Estará bien" dijo a los dos silenciosos cazadores que observaban su trabajo.

John aclaró su garganta "¿Por qué no le cuentan el resto a Jim? Voy a sentarme con él un minuto"

Ames instó a su hijo que saliera de la habitación y bajara las escaleras de la cocina. Joshua había hervido algo de agua y Caleb le lanzó las hierbas. Bobby y Jim estaban sentados en la mesa.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó el pastor.

"Estará bien. John está acompañándolo ahora" respondió Mackland.

La mirada de Murphy se dirigió a Caleb "Quizá algo que viste en la visión esta vez pueda ayudar a evitar que este asesino lastime a alguien más"

"No capté mucho de nada. Ni siquiera traté. Estaba demasiado enfocado en Dean"

"Como lo estaba el asesino" Mac restregó su mano por su adolorido cuello "Como probablemente todavía lo esté"

"¿Qué?" Caleb levantó la vista hacia su padre.

Ames exhaló pesadamente "El asesino aún no había perdido una víctima. Dudo que esté muy contento con su derrota. La mayoría sigue estrictos patrones y cuando son forzados a salirse de ellos, pueden volverse impredecibles. Incluso más peligrosos"

"¿Piensas que va a venir tras Dean nuevamente?" Caleb lentamente negó con la cabeza "¿Si verdad?"

Joshua puso la fragante taza frente a él y se cruzó de brazos esperando que el joven cazador tomara un sorbo.

En ese momento, John entró a la cocina. Había escuchado el comentario. Tomó asiento junto a Ames.

"No lo sé" Mackland miró a John "Pero creo que mantenerlo a la vista todo el tiempo sería sabio. Al menos hasta que podamos averiguar los motivos de este hombre. El FBI todavía no ha encontrado esta escena del crimen. Intenté obtener una lectura de la ropa de la víctima, pero nunca funciona de esa forma. Leo mucho de la víctima.

"¿Y qué pasa si tenemos algo del asesino?" preguntó Joshua y Caleb lo miró.

"Maldición. Me olvidé de la máscara"

"¿Mascara?" preguntó Mac

"El bastardo abandonó su disfraz cuando Josh lo estaba persiguiendo"

"La deje en el auto"

El doctor frunció el ceño "Podría obtener una lectura. Especialmente si era parte de su patrón en los otros ataques"

"Hablando de patrones. Quiero echarle una mirada a donde ocurrió el ataque" dijo Bobby mirando a Sawyer "Especialmente ya que no notificamos a las autoridades del último ataque"

"Creo que eso sería muy responsable de tu parte, Bobby" dijo Jim "Viendo cómo canalizaste tu rol de detective esta tarde"

Singer asintió "Todo termina siendo un gran circulo, Jim" miró a Joshua "Eso significa que yo y Resbaloso vamos a necesitar otro viaje al pueblo. Puede hacer de novato ya que yo hago de policía veterano"

"¿A esta hora?" protestó Joshua "¿Por qué tengo que ir?"

"Porque" respondió con sorna Singer "No soy psíquico y ni muerto voy a cargar al niño bonito este cuando se desmaye"

"Lleva a Atticus contigo" sugirió Jim "Todavía tiene la nariz de un perro de cinco años y estoy seguro que le gustará la oportunidad de jugar a Rin Tin Tin. Después de todo ¿Por qué tu y John deberían llevarse toda la diversión haciéndose pasar por oficiales de policía?"

"Bien pensado, Capitan" Bobby le guiñó el ojo al hombre ignorando totalmente a sutil reprimenda. No era un secreto que El Guardián no aprobaba las poco honradas tácticas que en ocasiones se necesitaba en favor de la cacería. Pese a que Singer sabía que cuando Jim había estado en el campo era legendario por las cosas que se le podían ocurrir en un segundo.

"Genial. Simplemente genial" Joshua se puso de pie mascullando "Primero tuve dos cazadores húmedos y sangrando en mi auto y ahora un saco de pulgas mojado y hediondo ¿Qué sigue?" agarró sus llaves de la mesa "Estoy comenzando a sentirme como un glorificado chofer en este pequeño establecimiento"

"Todos tenemos nuestro lugar, Chico" le informó Bobby mirando por sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa burlona a Jim y Caleb antes de salir tras Joshua, quien aún reclamaba.

Jim se puso de pie "Mackland. Prefiero que no hagas nada con esa mascara hasta la mañana. Ha sido un largo día para todos nosotros" el pastor iba a sentarse con Dean por un rato a decir sus plegarias de la tarde.

"No creo que pueda concentrarme aunque quisiera" respondió Ames estrechando sus brazos "Hijo. Creo que deberías descansar"

Caleb terminó lo último del té de Joshua. Y estudio lo que quedó en el fondo de la taza "No estuvo tan mal ¿sabes?"

John se rio.

Jim esperó a que Caleb se les uniera "Buenas noches, caballeros" el pastor permitió que Reaves subiera primero la escalera y se aseguró que entrara a su habitación "Te prometo que puedes hacer el siguiente turno" añadió sabiendo que el psíquico querría cuidar a Dean también.

El té de Joshua funcionó bien, permitiendo a Caleb unas pocas horas de sueño antes de que sintiera la mano de Jim en su brazo despertándolo. Entró a la habitación de Dean con un lápiz, un cuaderno croquis y Los Tres Mosqueteros en su mano.

El niño de doce años aún dormía sobre su lado, mirando hacia la puerta. Caleb no se sorprendió de que Scout se hubiese escabullido en la cama junto al niño y estaba roncando suavemente. Jim era un bobo con todo lo que tuviese cuatro patas y una cola. Le recordaba a Sam y deseó que Conner hubiese cumplido su palabra y dejado que el niño los llamara. Creía que si las cosas no cambiaban, esa sería la primera de muchas desilusiones.

El psíquico se sentó en la silla al borde de la cama y comenzó a dibujar el anillo que había visto tan claramente en la visión cuando la mano del asesino se había cerrado en la garganta de Dean. Se distrajo en la repetición del diseño hasta que escuchó que el niño gimoteaba.

Reaves sabía que Dean estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Reviviendo el ataque. Su primer instinto fue despertar al niño, pero la pequeña voz el cazador lo tentó con la oportunidad de obtener algo de su presa. Tomó ventaja de la situación, desterrando la culpa que sentía y permitió que las imágenes lo asaltaran.

Estaba inmerso en el sueño cuando el niño de doce años lo sorprendió sentándose repentinamente en la cama con un grito "¡No!"

"Tranquilo" Reaves lo afirmó de los hombros para tranquilizarlo. No debía haber dejado al pesadilla avanzar tanto "Solo fue un sueño"

Dean estaba temblando. Su respiración agitada. Una de sus manos empuñada en la camisa de Reaves "¿Caleb?" preguntó parpadeando confundido.

"Soy yo" incluso en la penumbra de la habitación, Caleb podía ver que las pupilas del niño estaban dilatadas y entendía perfectamente la sensación de desorientación que las pastillas para el dolor producían. Quizá deberían haberle dado a Dean algo del té de Joshua "Estas bien"

"El tipo…" croo. Su voz todavía sonaba estrangulada y raposamente dolorosa.

"Ya no está" le respondió Caleb, apretando suavemente sus hombros antes de soltarlo "Te prometo que no se te acercará nunca más"

Dean parpadeo luchando por tragar pese a que su garganta ardía. El hombre había estado estrangulándolo. Todavía podía sentir sus dedos en su garganta. Su fuerza aplastante "Pero…"

Caleb intercepto la mano del niño antes que pudiese tocar su moreteado cuello. Se estiró para tomar el vaso de agua en el velador y se lo ofreció a Dean "Toma. Bebe esto"

Se aseguró que Dean tuviese el vaso firme antes de soltarlo. El niño de doce años tomó un sorbo encogiéndose ligeramente mientras se forzaba a tragar y le devolvió el vaso a Caleb "Duele…"

Reaves suspiró, pero tomó el vaso con el ceño fruncido "¿Necesito ir por Mac?" se iba a levantar, pero Dean lo agarró con una mirada aterrorizada en sus ojos verdes.

"¡No! No me dejes"

"Hey" el psíquico se sentó lentamente "Tranquilo, Deuce" soltó los dedos del niño de su muñeca, pero mantuvo agarrada la fría mano "Estás a salvo" Caleb no estaba habituado a esta clase de reacción del niño de doce años. Solo había sido un par de veces anteriormente en que Dean había estado tan dependiente y esas situaciones habían sido extremas. Todas las veces habían dejado a Caleb sintiéndose impotente, indefenso y más que mortificado. Ahora no era diferente, excepto que estaba más determinado que nunca de solucionarlo.

"¿Sammy?"

La pregunta lo pillo desprevenido y por un momento se preocupó pensando que Dean estaba preguntando donde estaba su hermano "Dean. Sammy no está aquí"

"Lo sé" el niño tragó nuevamente y el dolor se reflejó en su pálido y sudado rostro "Yo… ¿está a salvo?"

"Por supuesto" respondió Caleb sin dudar.

"Ese tipo…"

"No va a ir tras Sammy" Reaves no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de eso. Dean habia sido el blanco "Yo lo sabría" añadió dando un golpecito a su propia frente cuando el niño lo miró inseguro.

"¿Pero no sabías…que iba tras de mí?"

No fue dicho con una pizca de acusación o malicia, pero aun así mando una puñalada de culpa en el estómago de Caleb. No le hizo caso entendiendo la necesidad de Dean de asegurarse de la seguridad de su hermano menor. De hecho, el psíquico estaba preocupado por los mismo "Yo…" negó con la cabeza intentando explicar lo que ahora podía entender luego de analizarlo "Creo que lo sabía, Deuce. Solo que no quería saberlo"

El niño frunció el ceño "No entiendo"

Reaves sonrió "Yo tampoco. Es como cuando tienes un realmente horrible sueño acerca de algo que te asusta más de lo que quieres admitir y despiertas aterrado, pero no puedes acordarte de lo que estabas soñando, solo…. Que era en verdad muy muy malo"

Dean asintió. Su mirada solemne permaneció fija y sin parpadear en el rostro de Caleb "Si. A veces… creo que sueño con mi mamá muriendo"

Caleb asintió. Él no podía recordar con claridad ni una sola pesadilla de la muerte de sus padres, pero sabía que había tenido cientos de ellas "Esto fue como lo mismo. Lo siento. Debería haberlo sabido antes que salieras lastimado. Tienes que creerme. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por detenerlo"

"No… es tu culpa" le dijo Dean "Tú me salvaste"

"Apenas"

El niño torció la boca "¿Entonces, perderme te asusta, Damien?"

Reaves rodó los ojos, secretamente agradecido que el niño pudiese sacar el humor inapropiado en el momento justo "Decirle a Sammy que Belac falló en cuidar el trasero escamoso de Athewm, me asusta"

"Seguro" Dean tiritó nuevamente "Sammy es muy terrorífico"

Caleb lo tomó por los hombros, suavemente empujándolo para acostarlo. Lo cubrió con las mantas hasta el pecho "Espera a que sea más grande que los dos y me lo dices"

El niño bostezó, sintiendo las drogas llamarlo a la inconsciencia "¿Dónde está WooBee?"

"Josh lo trajo junto con tu mochila" Caleb pasó su mano por el cabello del niño "¿Lo quieres?"

Dean asintió.

Reaves buscó el amado juguete de peluche. Se sentó en la cama y colocó a WooBee en la almohada de Dean "Trata de dormir sin soñar esta vez"

Dean asintió. Sus ojos casi cerrados "Quédate… ¿sí?"

"No voy a ningún lado"

"Bien" Dean se forzó a abrir los ojos nuevamente, mirando a Reaves "Porque… perder a alguien más también me asusta"

Caleb le guiño el ojo "Ambos somos un par de mariquitas"

"Si" Dean le sonrió cerrando los ojos nuevamente "Sosteniendo mi mano…como una niña"

Caleb negó con la cabeza "Buenas noches, Deana"

"Noches, Reava"

Pasó un momento antes que la respiración del niño se acompasara y solo entonces, el psíquico soltó su mano y se sentó nuevamente en la silla. Casi no se había sentado cuando la puerta de la habitación crujió y Caleb levantó la vista para encontrar a John apoyado en el umbral "¿Está bien?"

Reaves frunció el ceño preguntándose cuanto rato el hombre había estado parado ahí. Tenía la sensación de que había sido el grito de Dean el que había atraído a su padre y eso significaba que Winchester había estado afuera de la puerta todo el rato. Sus habilidades aún estaban muy maltratadas para alertarlo. Lo molestaba que cualquiera podría estar acechándolos por ahí y él no lo sentiría.

"¿Caleb?" preguntó John, entrando silenciosamente a la habitación, donde la vaga luz de la mesita de noche iluminaba sus cansadas facciones.

"Está bien" respondió finalmente Reaves. Sus ojos viajaron inconscientemente de vuelta a Dean "Una pesadilla"

John se acercó a ellos. Levantó el libro de Los Tres Mosqueteros y el cuaderno croquis de la silla que Mac había puesto junto a la cama cuando estaba examinando a Dean y se sentó "Me lo imagine con todo el griterío. Al principio pensé que era Sammy" encontró la mirada del psíquico con una sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada "Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a dejar que Dean maneje esas cosas"

Caleb asintió "Debería haberlo despertado…pero esperaba poder ver al tipo…encontrar algo que pueda habérseme pasado"

Winchester frunció el ceño sin entender por qué el joven cazador se estaba disculpando "No entiendo"

Reaves levantó su mano y la movió "Estaba observando y no lo saqué a tiempo"

John se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando sus codos en las rodillas "¿Lo viste?"

Caleb casi se sorprendió que John no lo reprendiera por no proteger a Dean del asesino por segunda vez esa noche "No. Estaba usando la jodida mascara todo el tiempo. Es por eso que no lo vi en las otras visiones"

"¿Algo más que sea inusual acerca de él?"

"No" el psíquico indicó el cuaderno de croquis donde había dibujado el emblema "Pero pude ver mejor en anillo. Definitivamente es una cruz con letras en las cuatro puntas"

John miró el papel que estaba sosteniendo y lo estudio "Esto está bien, Niño. Podemos entregárselo a Bobby y Joshua mañana en la mañana"

"¿Crees que pueda ayudar?"

"Es más de lo que teníamos y si Mackland puede obtener una lectura de la máscara, entonces quizá tengamos suerte" John le entregó el bosquejo al joven cazador y asintió mirando el libro que todavía sostenía en su mano "¿Los Tres Mosqueteros? ¿Realmente estas tratando de llenarle la cabeza con más ideales, verdad?"

Caleb se encogió de hombros "Mac solía leérmelo" recordaba la primera vez que el doctor lo había llevado con él a la institución donde Caleb estaba internado para evaluación "Siempre me hizo sentir a salvo"

John frunció el ceño, ligeramente sorprendido por la ultima revelación del joven "Mackland es un buen padre"

Ahora era el turno de Reaves de sorprenderse "Si" Caleb tragó con dificultad y mantuvo la mirada del otro hombre "Tu tampoco estás tan mal"

John soltó una carcajada, dando una ligera sacudida de su cabeza "Oh, niño. Eres pésimo mintiéndome" no le dio a Caleb la oportunidad de responder "Soy bueno en muchas cosas, pero no en esa"

"Eso no es cierto. Los amas" John era un buen padre a su manera. Intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible y era tan dedicado como Mac, solo que de diferente manera "Sé que harías cualquier cosa por protegerlos. Por mantenerlos a salvo"

Incluso dejar que se los llevara un codicioso y egocéntrico bastardo como Charles Conner.

"Eso es solo una parte de ser buen padre, Caleb" John exhaló pesadamente "además. Creo que esta mañana estabas reclamándome por hacer un pésimo trabajo"

Reaves bufó con sorna "¿Qué diablos sé yo, John? Tengo veinte. Mac ni siquiera me dejó tener un perro cuando era niño"

John sonrió "Eso es porque tu papá es un maniático del orden. No porque pensara que no podías hacerte cargo de algo. Diablos. Dejo que cuides a Dean y Sam todo el tiempo"

"Pero acabas de reconocer que no eres el padre más responsable en el mundo"

John rio nuevamente y Dean se estiró ligeramente. Caleb se estiró y tocó su brazo. El niño se tranquilizó.

"Pero esa es una de las cosas que hice bien"

Caleb levantó la vista, sin saber cómo tomar el cumplido "¿No me acabas de reclamar por apestar en el trabajo hace un rato?"

"Deberias haberme llamado en cuanto averiguaste que estaba perdido"

"Pero…"

John levantó una mano para callarlo "Pero no querías meterlo en problemas. Lo entiendo, pero él no puede salir escapando solo, Caleb. Mira donde terminó"

"Sé que me equivoqué"

"Y yo también me equivoqué" Winchester puso su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello "todavía estamos aprendiendo. Pero entre Jim y tu papá aprenderemos tarde o temprano"

Caleb bufo "O volverlos loco en el intento"

"De cualquier manera, será interesante" John le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos a la pierna del psíquico, que todavía estaba sentando en la cama.

"Pero nunca nos tendremos que preocupar por aburrirnos. Eso es seguro" Reaves bostezó mientras observaba a John salir de la habitación y luego miró a Dean. El niño dormía tranquilamente, pero Caleb decidió quedarse otro rato para asegurarse que no vinieran más sueños. No le fallaría nuevamente. No le fallaría a ninguno.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 6:**

" _ **Es algo atemorizante amar lo que la Muerte puede tocar" – autor desconocido**_

Jim Murphy terminó de colar con cuidado la segunda taza de harina de su receta secreta de panqueques cuando el teléfono interrumpió su silbada versión de "The Times Ther Ara A Changin" de Bob Dylan. Eran las siete de la mañana y la mayoría de la casa aún seguía dormida, pese a que había escuchado a John y Mackland moviéndose por ahí desde hacía un rato. Aun así, Murphy intentó moverse silenciosamente y rápidamente contestar el teléfono antes que despertara a los muchachos.

Paso alrededor de Atticus y Scout quien estaba sentada junto al mostrador en el lugar habitual de su comida y agarró el ofensivo objeto antes del tercer pitido "Aló"

"¡Hola, Pastor Jim!"

"Samuel, mi muchacho" sonrió Jim sosteniendo el auricular ligeramente alejado de su oído. Sam todavía hablaba muy fuerte cuando se comunicaba vía telefónica "Te hemos extrañado"

"¡Yo también te extraño! ¡¿Puedo hablar con Dean?! Tuve un mal sueño acerca de él. El señor Conner dijo que solo podía hablar por cinco minutos"

Dijo todo rápidamente sin tomar aliento. Las oraciones mezclándose una con otra, pero Jim entendió la parte importante "Está durmiendo, pero lo despertaré"

John escogió ese momento para tambalearse hacia la cocina, prácticamente manoteando por la cafetera. Jim se estiró y lo agarró de la manga "Mientras tanto aquí hay alguien más que quiere hablar contigo"

Winchester frunció el ceño al escucharlo, mirando con nostalgia hacia el oscuro café "Jim…"

"Es Sam" dijo el pastor y vio como el sueño se desvanecía de los oscuros ojos del hombre.

John tomó el teléfono. Una sonrisa poco habitual iluminó su rostro y borro alguna de las duras arrugas causadas por una noche sin dormir "Sammy"

"¡Hola, papi!"

Winchester se encogió ligeramente con el ruidoso saludo, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo. Era tan bueno escuchar la voz de su hijo "¿Qué pasa, Campeón? ¿Por qué estás levantado tan temprano?" Sam generalmente dormía hasta tarde. Su hermano mayor era el que se levantaba con los gallos.

"Estaba pensando en Dean. Tuve un mal sueño con él. ¿Está bien?"

John dio una mirada rápida a Jim, quien pretendió no notar la mirada de 'qué le digo'. Era obvio que el hombre lo estaba dejando que se defendiera solo.

Murphy fue al otro lado de la cocina y agarró el teléfono portátil. Lo llevó al segundo piso. Entro en la habitación de Dean y encontró al niño y a Caleb dormidos, con WooBee en medio, manteniendo la guardia.

El niño de doce años estaba enterrado en un montículo de frazadas. Su rostro hacia la pared.

La mitad del delgado cuerpo de Reaves colgaba por el otro lado de forma que no podía ser bueno para sus lastimadas costillas. El oso de un ojo estaba ubicado en la almohada entre ellos. El pastor sonrió mientras se acerca. Eran las cosas pequeñas las que hacían que en ocasiones las más inmensurables misiones pudiesen conquistarse.

El pastor posó su mano en el hombro de Reaves y se sorprendió cuando tuvo que darle al muchacho un ligero sacudón para despertarlo. El agotamiento comenzaba a mostrarse en todos ellos.

"¿Qué…jim?"

"Ya es de mañana"

Caleb parpadeó mirando a Murphy y restregando una mano sobre sus ojos "Acabo de cerrar los ojos ¿Qué hora es?"

"Un poco más de las siete. Samuel está al teléfono"

El nombre funcionó mejor que cualquier despertador y Dean se estiró "¿Sammy?" preguntó ronco, tirando las mantas a un lado. Se esforzó por sentarse. Su mirada desenfocada clavada en el teléfono en la mano de Jim "¿Esta…bien?"

La voz de Dean estaba ronca, pero los ojos de Jim y Caleb se fueron hacia las oscuras marcas azules y moradas en el cuello de Dean. Resaltaban contra su pálida piel igual que el moretón en su mejilla.

El pastor aclaró su garganta "Quiere hablar contigo, mi muchacho ¿Puedes?"

"Estoy bien" el tono áspero, como si estuviesen restregando arena en un papel, decía otra cosa. Murphy forzó otra sonrisa y encendió el teléfono "Tu padre está hablando con él en la otra línea"

El niño de doce años tomó el teléfono con su mano que no estaba herida y rápidamente lo puso en su oído, afirmándolo con el hombro "¿Sammy? Si, ya lo tengo, papá"

Dean escuchó a su padre despedirse de Sam y decirle que hablarían pronto y luego la escandalosa voz de su hermano lo saludó.

"¡Hola, Dean!"

Reaves negó con la cabeza cuando pudo escuchar claramente la más que excitada voz de 'exterior' del niño. La que solía a menudo utilizar como su voz de 'teléfono y de radio' también. Dean estaba explicándole que tenía dolor de garganta y asegurándole a su hermano que era solo porque recién había despertado "Necesito café" dijo el psíquico. Era muy temprano para un dialogo "Samsacional"

Le dio otra mirada preocupada a Dean antes de deslizar sus piernas para sacarlas de la cama. Caleb se encogió ligeramente cuando se sentó y encontró a Jim observándolo con expresión preocupada "La cafeína me arreglará, Jim. Lo juro" dio otra mirada en dirección a Dean "Pégame un grito ante de que cuelgue. Quiero hablar con él"

"También está bien" dijo Dean en el teléfono, asintiendo hacia Caleb "Está justo aquí. Puedes hablar con él en un minuto"

Antes que Caleb pudiese levantarse de la cama, Dean bufó frustrado y agarró su manga.

Le acercó el teléfono

"¿Qué?" preguntó mientras el niño cubría el parlante con la mano y le empujaba a tomarlo.

"Ahora quiere hablar contigo" dijo Dean prácticamente en un susurró "No le digas nada"

Sammy no se estaba comprando la rutina de 'estoy bien'. Caleb rodó los ojos "Me alegra que me dijeras que es un secreto, Deuce. Le hubiese dicho toda la historia del asesino en serie que casi estranguló a su hermano mayor"

"Muchachos, los dejaré atender esta pequeña situación" Jim quería quedarse y ver qué mentiras creaba Reaves. Siempre se sorprendía de lo elaborado de las historias que inventaba el cazador, sin darse cuenta que lo más simple era lo mejor. Sim decidió dirigirse a las escaleras "El desayunó estará listo pronto. Completo con cafeína"

"Hola, enano" Reaves mantuvo su mirada en Dean, observando que el niño jugueteaba con el clip que afirmaba la venda de su muñeca.

"Hola, Caleb"

"Creí que íbamos a hablar anoche"

El psíquico escucho que el menor de los Winchester suspiraba pesadamente y su labio se torcio al imaginar la expresión en el rostro del niño. Sería el mismo entre frustrado y consternado que siempre ponía cuando tenían que hacer fina en McDonald o cuando estaba intentando explicar algo que nadie más entendía.

"El señor Conner no me dejó. Dijo que era maleducado hacer llamadas tan tarde. Así que lo levanté extra temprano"

Reaves soltó una carcajada "Estoy seguro que lo apreció" Le agradó a Caleb pensar en el magnate de negocios siendo torturado por un gimoteante Sam. Se lo merecía. Esperaba que Sam le hiciera cada día un inferno.

"¿Están Dean y tu bien? Tuve otro sueño"

"¿Qué clase de sueño?" Dean le dio un puñetazo en la pierna y Caleb le frunció el ceño "¿Bueno o malo?" le preguntó al menor de los Winchester.

"Daba miedo"

"¿Un sueño de mí y Dean? Eso no suena tan mal, enano" Dean hizo un gesto con su manos que cerrara el tema. Reaves lo ignoró. Caleb no penaba que hubiese nada de mano en averiguar qué había visto Sam. Especialmente si había una posibilidad de que estuviese ligado a anoche "¿Estabas con nosotros?"

"No. Estabas con un monstruo"

Eso sonaba correcto "¿Qué clase de monstruo?"

"No lo sé, pero te hirió y escapó con Dean"

Caleb suspiró cuando reconoció el ligero temblor de miedo en la voz del niño. No mucho asustaba al niño de siete años y odiaba que el pequeño estuviese tan lejos de la única persona que podría hacerlo sentirse completamente a salvo. El psíquico miró a Dean "No me preocuparía mucho, Sammy. Yo cuidaré a tu hermano. Lo prometo"

"¿Por qué Dean se escucha raro? ¿Está resfriado?"

El niño era jodidamente astuto. Reaves apretó el puente de su nariz, sintiendo el comienzo de lo que prometía ser una jodida jaqueca "Creo que le está cambiando la voz. Ahora, no solo va a verse como una niña. Diablos, probablemente va a sonar como una niña por las próximas semanas"

Otro puñetazo e intento por quitarle el teléfono, hizo que Caleb se pusiera de pie lejos del alcance de Dean "Escucha, Sammy. Te lo voy a pasar de nuevo, pero tienes que hablar tú. Deja que Deana descanse su voz"

La risita del niño fue tan bienvenida como la sonrisa socarrona y la mirada de 'ándate al infierno' que le dio Dean "Hablaremos pronto"

Dean no escuchó qué estaba diciendo su hermano al otro lado de la línea, pero Caleb le respondió con un serio "igual, enano" la que era su habitual manera de responder cuando Sam empezaba con el festín de amor. En ocasiones, observar como Sam era cariñoso con los cazadores mayores era muy chistoso. Su hermano no tenía reparos en decirle a la gente qué quería exactamente cómo se sentía. Dean no estaba seguro cuando había dejado de expresar sus sentimientos con palabras, pero no había conocido a Caleb que lo hiciera y se preguntaba si la misma aflicción afectaría también algun día a Sam. Esperaba que no.

Dean tomó el teléfono de la mano del psíquico y su hermano comenzó a parlotear de nada en particular. Dean se alegraba que Caleb hubiese salido de la habitación. No fue capaz de contenerse cuando Sam le preguntó cuándo iban a estar juntos nuevamente.

Respiró intentando controlar su voz "No estoy seguro, Sammy"

"No me gusta aquí. Quiero ir a casa ahora. Te extraño"

La felicidad se había evaporado de la voz de su hermano. La emoción de hablar con su familia había desaparecido. Dean intentó cambiar el tema. Hacerlo pensar en otra cosa más allá del dolor, como hacía cuando Sam tenía algún dolor físico "¿El señor Conner te trata bien? ¿Cómo está la niñera?"

"Manuela es buena. Lee conmigo, pero el señor Conner es gruñón"

"Solo aguanta un poco, niño"

Sam dijo algo en el teléfono, pero su voz fue tan baja que Dean no pudo escuchar lo que dijo "¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás susurrando?"

"Dije que podía escaparme e ir a la granja. Puedo tomar un bus, como cuando hacemos a veces cuando vamos a la ciudad. Como tú lo hiciste cuando escapaste a la Universidad de Caleb. Vi la estación cuando veníamos para acá"

"¡No!" respondió bruscamente Dean y su adolorida garganta dolió. Él sabía muy bien lo que podía pasar "No es seguro, Sam. Prométeme que no harás nada como eso"

Cuando el niño no dijo nada, Dean apretó con fuerza el teléfono "Súper júralo, Sam. ¡Ahora!"

"Pero no podemos enrollar los dedos…"

"Sin peros. Júralo"

"Lo juro"

"Bien. Deja que papá lo maneje ¿ok?"

"Pero el señor Conner dice que nos iremos pronto. Dijo que vamos a vivir en el viñedo de una señora"

"¿Qué?"

"Una señora que se llama Martha"

Dean no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería su hermano, pero podía escuchar las lagrimas en la voz de Sam. La idea de que su hermano se fuera definitivamente hacía eco en su cabeza "No te preocupes. Ya lo resolveremos. Lo prometo"

"¿Todavía me amas, Dean?"

La garganta de Dean comenzó a arder y sus ojos también "Por supuesto que te amo, Sammy ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"El señor Conner dice que no somos más hermanos. Dice que no seré un Winchester por mucho tiempo. Voy a tener el apellido antiguo de mami"

"Eso no va a pasar, Sam. No me importa lo que todos digan. No importa cual es tu apellido. Tu igual eres mi hermano. Papá sigue siendo tu papá" Dean había intentado que su hermano estuviese seguro con Conner, pero ahora estaba comenzando a pensar que había sido la ruta equivocada. No estaba seguro qué había esperado. Quizá despertar y descubrir que todo había sido un mal sueño.

"¿Los dragones me salvarán antes que sea demasiado tarde, verdad?"

Dios. Dean esperaba que sí. Pero si los héroes en los que había crecido creyendo no podían detener a un asesino humano, entonces cómo iban a impedir a Conner escapar con Sam para siempre. Quizá la magia de los dragones solo funcionaba en el mundo sobrenatural.

Quizá su abuelo había tenido la razón cuando habia dicho que sus dos mundos eran completamente diferentes. En este nuevo mundo, Dean se sentía indefenso y sin esperanza, pero se rehusaba a compartir esta nueva información con su hermano "Por supuesto que lo harán, Sammy"

"Tengo que irme"

El mayor de los hermanos Winchester escuchó la voz de Conner a través de la línea "Okey, hermanito. Acuérdate de tu promesa. No salgas del hotel ¿bueno?"

"Okey. Te amo, Dean"

El clic sonó fuerte y siniestro en su oído. Parpadeó sintiendo la calidez de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas. WooBee lo miraba con empatía "También te amo, Sammy"

Cuando Dean bajó las escaleras todos los demás estaban sentados a la mesa de desayuno. Se sentó en el puesto vacío junto a Reaves y le dio a Jim una débil sonrisa cuando el hombre puso un vaso de leche frente a él.

"Un día más de descanso para ustedes dos" dijo Mac apuntando con un tenedor a Caleb y a Dean "Espero que no hagan nada más agotador que un juego de cartas o ver televisión"

Caleb le dio una mirada cómplice a Dean "Creo que es necesario consultar una segunda opinión ¿Qué crees tú, Deuce?"

El niño se encogió de hombros siguiéndole el juego "Nunca es malo"

Caleb se giró hacia el rubio cazador sentado a su otro lado, quien se estaba escondiendo tras la sección de negocios del periódico de Jim "Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo Josh? ¿O ese tu tuyo puede ponernos en la lista de los sanos más rápido?"

Sawyer miró por el lado del periódico "Se sabe que…"

Mackland se estiró y le quitó el periódico para que el rubio no tuviese donde esconderse "Mientras yo sea el único con un título antes de su nombre, no habrán consultas o colaboraciones respecto a un tratamiento en este regimiento"

"¿Eso significa que no puedo tomar un poco del te mágico de Josh?"

Caleb soltó un carcajada con la mirada que su padre le dio a Dean, pero rápidamente metió un bocado de los panqueques de Jim en su boca cuando Mac lo volteó a mirar con expresión acusadora.

"Tampoco me gustan las pastillas" dijo Dean serio, empujando su comida alrededor del plato. En realidad no estaba seguro de si su garganta podría tolerar algo sólido.

"Vas a tomar lo que Mackland te diga, Ace" dijo John tomando un sorbo de su café "No está sujeto a debate"

"Pero Caleb…"

"No tiene doce" John le dio a su hijo una mirada que hizo que bajara la mirada a su plato.

Reaves aclaró su garganta "Entonces Papá. ¿Obtuviste algo de la máscara?"

"Si, estabas sintiendo esa cosa con todo el cuidado y concentración de tu primera v…"la observación de Bobby fue cortada por un gruñido cuando Jim lo pateó bajo la mesa. Le dio al pastor una mirada herida "¿Qué?"

"Creo que tuve una buena lectura" dijo Mac evasivamente mirando de reojo a Dean.

"Quizá deberíamos…"

Dean empujó su silla de la mesa interrumpiendo a Ames. Todos lo estaban mirando "¡Lo entiendo! ¡Tengo doce!" dijo con brusquedad captando la intención del doctor. Se puso de pie abruptamente para salir de la habitación. Su mano fue inconscientemente a su garganta que con el grito se había inflamado "Comosea" estaba harto de todos ellos.

"¡Dean!" John se estiró para detenerlo, agarrando su muñeca vendada por error. El niño dio un grito y Reaves golpeo su tenedor en su plato.

"Ya es suficiente" dijo Jim fuertemente, haciendo que todos lo miraran "Johnathan, suelta al niño. Dean vuelve a sentarte" miró a Caleb con los ojos entrecerrados "Y es la porcelana fina de Emma la que estás aporreando"

"Lo siento, Señor" dijo Reaves contrito bajando la cabeza ligeramente.

Dean asintió su disculpa con tristeza mientras se sentaba nuevamente a la mesa intercambiando una mirada rápida con Caleb.

John exhaló pesadamente "Discúlpate con Mackland, Dean" Sabía que Dean estaba lastimado. Hablar con Sam, obviamente no lo había animado, pero no iba a permitir que el niño le faltar el respeto a sus mayores. Especialmente a Ames.

"No es necesario" Mac paso su mano por su cabello, sintiéndose físicamente exhausto por la repentina tensión en la habitación "Solo comencemos nuevamente"

"No todos nosotros estamos siendo unos mocosos mal educados" indicó Joshua, pero la expresión en su rostro mostro que no había tenido la intención de decirlo en voz alta.

"Si queremos un comentario del chofer, te lo sacaremos a golpes" gruño Bobby todavía lamentándose de su adolorida canilla "A mí por ejemplo, me encantaría terminar mi maldito desayuno"

"Esa es una excelente idea" acordó Jim "Luego discutiremos los hallazgos de Mackland" miró a Ames y luego a Dean "Todos nosotros. Después de todo, estamos en esto juntos. ¿Qué es lo que dicen los Mosqueteros?"

Dean torció la boca cuando Caleb respondió "Todos para uno y uno para todos" Caleb podía ser tanto o más bobo que Sam. Sammy. Todavía le dolía el corazón por la conversación con su hermano. Todas las emociones muy cerca de la superficie.

"Deberían mandar a hacerse unas camisetas" se burló Joshua, seguro nuevamente tras su periódico.

"Cállate" gruñó Caleb.

Jim suspiró, dando una rápida mirada hacia arriba. Brevemente se preguntó si Emma se estaba pegando unas buenas carcajadas a su costa. Después de todo, Jim había sido el que quería una casa llena de niños "Terminen su desayuno, muchachos. Antes que se enfríe"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Se habían trasladado a la biblioteca, la cual permitía acceso al cuarto escondido tras las estanterías móviles. El cuarto secreto, generalmente servía como habitación de planeación. Estaba decorada de manera similar a la biblioteca. Pintada en colores cálidos y amoblada con grandes sillas y una gran mesa redonda de roble.

Pero en lugar de los estantes de novelas clásicas, había libros de todo lo sobrenatural. Desde la A a la Z. También había una sección más pequeña de los diarios personales de cazadores del pasado. Si algo había sido visto o cazado, se podía encontrar una referencia de eso en esta habitación que Caleb había llamado cariñosamente "La Cripta"

Había suficientes mapas tópicos y geográficos de los Estados Unidos y sus países fronterizos para hacer morir de la envidia a cualquier profesor de geografía. El estado del centro de comunicaciones en una pared completo con una enorme televisión de plasma, radio de frecuencia y escáner policiales.

Intrincadas pinturas de caballeros y criaturas míticas junto con un paisaje del tamaño de una muralla adornaban los muros. También un raro retrato al óleo de Abraham Lincoln. Bobby les había dicho en una ocasión a los muchachos que el antiguo Presidente había sido un miembro de La Hermandad. Jim lo negaba, pero Singer insistía en que era verdad.

Completando el escondite de los cazadores, armas de distinta naturaleza permanecían guardadas en el closet falso. Jim también tenía una estantería a prueba de balas donde se exhibían antigüedades bastante poderosas.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa redonda, Mackland tomó el pulpito principal.

Tenía una libreta de anotaciones en que se veía su ilegible letra. Mac la revisó un momento antes de comenzar.

"Como lo saben, hemos descubierto que la cosa tras las recientes desapariciones y posteriores muertes de niños no es una cosa. Es humano"

"Usando el termino de manera amplia" indicó Bobby y Mackland le dio al mecánico una mirada rápida y exasperada dándole a entender que debía seguir su propio consejo respecto a la contribución de su comentario"

"Por lo que puedo decir" continuó Ames "El hombre es altamente perturbado, como bien indican sus acciones. Tengo la impresión que no ha estado haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Eso me lleva a creer que es bastante joven. Si asumimos que es el típico asesino serial, es probable que sus acciones hayan ido escalando con el tiempo. Debe haber comenzado lastimando animales u otros niños cuando era más joven y solo ahora está moviéndose a lo que realmente desea"

"¿Entonces está recién empezando?" John se recargo en el respaldo de su silla "¿Crees que vendrá tras Dean nuevamente?"

Caleb no se perdió la forma en que el niño se tensó. Como sus ojos fueron de la mesa a Ames. Dean iba a leer el rostro del doctor buscando algún signo de engaño "Lo creo"

Reaves se mordió el labio intentando luchar contra el miedo irracional que la conversación causo. Dean estaba seguro donde estaba. Nadie podría irrumpir en su santuario. Por supuesto que la ausencia de Sam indicaba que no era exactamente verdad "¿Por qué estás tan seguro, papá?"

"Escogió a Dean por una razón. Tuve una fuerte lectura de propósito. Un plan. No está matando al azar. Hay algo que busca"

"Como cualquier depredador" intervino Joshua "Algunos animales pueden acechar a sus presas por cientos de millas una vez que los han escogido"

"Gracias, señor Reino Salvaje" Caleb miró mal al rubio cazador "Pero realmente me gustaría escuchar la que dice el hombre con el título antes de su nombre"

"Tiene razón. Los deseos del hombre. Cualesquiera que estos sean son prácticamente intrínsecos. Esta es una persona. Un individuo muy enfermo y retorcido, pero de igual manera humano"

"Lo que no es algo a lo que estemos acostumbrados a lidiar" Jim rasco su barbilla "Por supuesto ha sucedido en raras ocasiones de que algún humano se vea involucrado en cacerías sobrenaturales, pero tenemos los contactos apropiados con las autoridades para lidiar con eso"

"Pero ahora involucra a uno de los nuestros" indicó rápidamente Caleb "Tenemos que actuar"

"También la cosa con Sammy" añadió Dean con una ligera nota de enojo en sus rasposas palabras mientras miraba a los hombres reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Todo el asunto con su abuelo había involucrado uno de los suyos y La Hermandad había decidido no actuar.

John exhaló pesadamente "No lanzamos a tu hermano a los lobos. Maldición, yo también lo extraño. Todos lo hacemos. Él está bien. Está viviendo en un penthouse. Está protegido"

"No está aquí"

"Pero tú sí, mi muchacho" Jim mantuvo la mirada retadora de Dean "Tú estás en el centro de esta tormenta y debemos hacer algo antes que tu u otro niño inocente sea lastimado. Te juro que no nos hemos olvidado de Samuel"

Dean se recostó en su silla. Sus labios fuertemente presionados. Mac le dio una mirada empática pero continuó "Lo que más me preocupa, tomando prestada la analogía de Joshua es que ahora nuestro depredador se va a comportar como un animal herido y hambriento. Será más impredecible y se sentirá más desesperado por obtener lo que desea"

"Volviéndolo mucho más peligroso" John bajó la vista a su diario.

"Teníamos a los niños desapareciendo en intervalos mensuales, luego semanales. ¿Crees que va a subir otro escalón?"

"Está avanzando rápidamente. Lo que sea que lo motiva se ha vuelto más urgente y su patología empeora"

Jim indicó la máscara que descansaba siniestramente en el centro de la mesa "¿Captaste alguna imagen de dónde podría estar, Mackland? ¿Cómo cuando estás buscando a víctimas?"

"Algo" Mac negó con la cabeza "Vi un edificio, como una bodega. No estaba abandonada, sino bien cuidada. ¿Y después habían hélices?"

"¿Hélice?" Bobby torció la boca "¿Cómo en el kamasutra?"

"¿Y me pregunto de dónde sacó mi hijo su lasciva visión de la intimidad?" suspiró el doctor

"Estaba hablando del tipo de aviación. Creo que habían aviones"

"¿Un hangar?" preguntó Caleb "¿Cómo una pista de aterrizaje?"

"Quizá"

Jim fue a la pared de los mapas y bajó el de New Haven y las áreas cercanas "la pista de aterrizaje más cercana que conozco esta en Saint Spears, que está a las afueras de Cookeville. Hay otra en Morristown"

"También hay hangares privados en los aeropuertos internacionales" añadió Joshua "Tengo clientes que prefieren viajar en su propio transporte en lugar de hacerlo en alguno público"

"Si está llevando los cuerpos ahí para…" Caleb se encontró sin palabras para lo que ese bastardo les hacía a los niños. Sin querer decir lo impensable frente a Dean "Para desarrollar su ritual enfermo, entonces va a querer privacidad"

"Estoy de acuerdo" John asintió "Mackland y yo podemos revisar las pistas de las afueras y llegar a Louisville"

"¿Que deberíamos hacer Resbaloso y yo?" Bobby adelantó su mandíbula hacia Sawyer, quien parecía resignado a su suerte como compañero del canoso cazador.

"Quiero que tomes ese bosquejo que Junior hizo del anillo" John indico hacia la croquera de Caleb "Ve que puedes averiguar ahora que está claro"

"¿Y qué pasa si esos caminos resultan en nada?" los retó Jim siendo lo que a los muchachos les gustaba llamar 'el profesor' "¿Han ideado algún plan de respaldo? Quiero a ese hombre fuera de las calles"

El Académico y El Caballero intercambiaron una mirada "Pensamos que podemos tenderle una trampa" De hecho, había sido la idea de John, pero por mucho que a Ames no le gustaran los detalles, tenía que admitir que podría ser su única alternativa"

"¿Una trampa?" Jim frunció el ceño "Engatusar al animal para que entre a la jaula"

"Exactamente" John asintió. Era una buena estrategia. Las maniobras ofensivas eran más del estilo de John. Estaba harto de que lo pillaran con los pantalones a la altura de la rodilla "Atraer al bastardo a nosotros. En nuestros términos y luego eliminarlo"

"¿Pero qué demonios vas a usar como cebo?" preguntó Bobby "El jodido enfermo no va a andar vagabundeando por el porche como una zarigüeya"

Nuevamente El Académico y el Caballero intercambiaron una mirada en silenciosa comunicación y Mackland miró al niño de doce años "Esperábamos que Dean pudiese ayudarnos con eso"

"¿Qué?" demandó Caleb sintiendo como si su padre le hubiese dado un gancho directo. Le dio una mirada incrédula a Ames y luego a Winchester "¿Están bromeando, verdad?"

"No sé si será tan buena idea" dijo Jim en voz baja estudiando los otros miembros de La Triada con la misma intensidad de Caleb, pero sin la cuota de juzgado "Preferiría no correr un riesgo tan grande"

"No correría ningún peligro, Jim" John miró a su hijo, quien estaba sentado derecho observando la conversación "Estaríamos ahí todo el tiempo"

"Y solo lo haríamos si nuestras otras ideas no dan fruto. Sería un último recurso"

"¿están bromeando?" Reaves notó que su padre estaba evitando mirarlo a propósito.

"¿Qué van a hacer? Dejarlo en un parque oscuro y desierto esperando atraer al asesino correcto. ¿No es como tirar un pequeño pez ensangrentado en el océano y esperar que sea el tiburón correcto el que se lo trague?"

"Tenemos un plan, Chico" saltó John, cayendo nuevamente en su usual impaciencia al escuchar sus órdenes cuestionadas "Lo prepararemos como su último viaje a la ciudad. Dean recorrería sus pasos de cuando fue a ver a Sam. El hombre obviamente lo encontró ahí. Solo queremos que haga exactamente lo mismo que hizo anoche"

"¿quieren que haga qué?" Caleb no podía creer lo que Winchester estaba sugiriendo "Prácticamente nos arrancaste a los dos la cabeza por ese numerito. ¿Y ahora vas a motivarlo para que lo repita?" se giró hacia su padre "¿Es una especie de mierda de psicología reversa?"

"Maldición, Caleb. Podría ser la única manera" respondió John antes que Ames pudiera hacerlo "No sería la primera vez que alguno de nosotros hace de cebo"

"¡Uno de nosotros!" saltó Reaves "Adultos. No niños" indicó su anillo "Miembros de La Hermandad. No él"

"¿También tú quieres indicar mi edad?" Dean lo miró como si lo hubiese traicionado "¡Estoy sentado justo aquí y no soy un bebé!" su voz se quebró al final incapaz de mantener la acalorada discusión.

"Tampoco eres una zanahoria para balancearla en la nariz de un fenómeno enfermo" gruñó Caleb "¿Realmente quieres darle otra oportunidad contigo, Deuce?" negó con la cabeza "Porque anoche tuve la impresión de que era la última cosa que querías"

"No quiero que nadie más salga lastimado" Dean estaba cansado de sentirse impotente. De ver las cosas caer en un espiral fuera de control. Y si podía ver a su hermano, era un bono.

Caleb no sabía si era un código para decir que Dean no quería que Sam saliera lastimado o si no quería decepcionar a su padre y los otros cazadores mayores. También tenía la idea de que a Dean no le importaba una mierda desde que su hermano no estaba. Sin importar el raciocinio, no iba a suceder "¡Y yo no quiero que tú salgas lastimado, Maldición!" ¿Acaso estaban todos dispuestos a no ver esa posibilidad? "Esto no está bien y lo sabes" su mirada acusadora fija en John "Ya sacrificaste a Sam ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo nuevamente?"

"¡Yo no sacrifiqué a Sam!" gritó John "No tuve otra opción que dejarlo ir con Conner y créeme. Esa batalla no ha terminado"

"Es mi decisión" dijo Dean nuevamente. Esta vez su voz sonó más fuerte "Quiero atrapar a este tipo. Puede que no tenga un anillo, pero soy un cazador. He ayudado a papá montones de veces" su voz sonaba afónica.

Caleb lo miró un largo momento. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego Reaves parpadeo y su voz se suavizó "¿Querrías que Sam hiciera esto?"

La mirada mortificada de Dean fue toda la respuesta que el psíquico necesitaba "Es lo que pensé"

"No es lo mismo" Dean, testarudamente, se negaba a admitir que era un niño y que necesitaba protección.

"Bien. Haz lo que quieras, Dean, pero no me quedaré para observar" Caleb se dirigió a la puerta. La pequeña voz en su cabeza diciéndole que se estaba comportando como un niño. Sentía el miedo del niño. Sabía que el niño de doce años no quería que se fuera. Sus instintos le gritaban que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Que le sirviera al pequeño pedazo de mierda. Los giros radicales podían venir de los dos lados.

"¿Adónde vas?" preguntó Mackland cansado.

Caleb siguió su camino "Afuera" dio un portazo al salir.

"No irá lejos" le dijo Mac a Dean, viendo la ligera mirada de miedo en sus ojos. En ocasiones, Caleb no se daba cuenta cuan cerca estaba de seguir la sombra de John.

"¿Cómo sabes?"

Ames sonrió con seguridad "Porque tú estás aquí y pese a lo que dijo no te dejará fuera de su vista por mucho rato. Especialmente ahora"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Hola. Siento mucho la demora en actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por seguir la historia.


	7. Chapter 7

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 7**

" _ **Los cuentos de hadas no le dicen a los niños que los dragones existen. Los niños ya saben que existen. Los cuentos de hadas les dicen que pueden matarse" G.K. Chesterton.**_

Caleb abrió la puerta de la cocina, notando la débil luz. Los cazadores ya habían cenado. No había tenido la intención de estar fuera tanto rato, pero un largo rato manejando y luego algo de caminata habían consumido todo el día.

"Te guardé algo de comida en el horno" dijo el Pastor Jim entrando a la cocina desde la biblioteca "¿Por qué no te lavas las manos?"

Reaves le dio una mirada agradecida. Estaba hambriento. Estar enfurruñado le había abierto el apetito, pero quería ver como estaba Dean antes. Caleb reviso la habitación del niño, pero no estaba ahí. Con cuidado, el psíquico utilizó sus habilidades, pero no obtuvo nada excepto una sensación de preocupación. Corrió escaleras abajo. Sus costillas quejándose con cada escalón.

Jim, con un guante de cocina en su mano derecha estaba sacando un plato del horno.

"¿Dónde está Deuce?" preguntó mirando alrededor de la cocina y listo para recorrer el resto de la casa.

"¿Qué sucede?" Jim bajo el plato y puso su mano en el hombro del joven cazador para detenerlo.

"No puedo sentirlo…No sé si son mis habilidades o qué" Reaves restregó un dedo por sobre su ceño.

Jim suspiró aliviado. Él sabía dónde estaba Dean "Está en el estanque"

Caleb no era fácil de disuadir. Dean era un buen nadador, pero cualquier cosa podía suceder "Sigo viendo agua ¿estás seguro que está bien?"

Jim le ofreció una sonrisa paciente "Estoy seguro. Lo vi sacar el bote a remos"

"Y si…"

"Caleb, él es muy capaz. Ha estado sacando ese bote desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo solía hacer lo mismo de niño en un lago cerca de mi casa. Creo que Dean y yo compartimos una afinidad por el agua. Las respuestas generalmente están justo debajo de la superficie ¿sabes?"

Caleb caminó hacia la ventana del living "la odio"

Murphy lo siguió, entendiendo que el joven asociaba el agua con la tragedia que había destruido su familia, como si vivir cerca del agua de alguna manera había atraído hacia ellos la tragedia. Lo cual también era irónico considerando que la madre de Caleb, pintaba generalmente paisajes marinos "Es imposible controlar todo a tu alrededor, mi muchacho"

Reaves apenas podía ver el agua a la distancia. Seguro que Atticus y Scout estaban sentados pacientemente a la orilla del agua, observando el pequeño bote de madera flotar en el medio del estanque.

Jim colocó una mano en el hombro del joven y lo dirigió hacia la cocina.

Caleb se sentó frente a un plato de pollo y arroz y el Pastor se sentó frente a él. Reaves se echó a la boca un bocado de arroz y masticó en silencio.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?" Jim apoyó su barbilla en su mano.

Caleb tragó, tomándose su tiempo, antes de responder "No entiendo por qué estás permitiendo esto"

Jim había colocado un jarro de te helado en la mesa y le sirvió al joven cazador un vaso para acompañar su comida "Si yo no creyera que tu padre, John y Bobby fueran tan capaces, no lo haría. No dejaran que nada le suceda"

Caleb frunció el ceño. Sabía que el hombre mayor no lo había dicho como insulto, pero había sonado así a los oídos de Reaves "¿Cómo Joshua y yo hicimos?"

"Yo no dije eso y no era a lo que me refería" Murphy negó con la cabeza. Tenía que ser cuidadoso al tratar a los jóvenes cazadores y sus intensas emociones "Confío en ti sobre todo con la seguridad de Dean. Sé qué harías lo que fuese para protegerlo. O a Sam. Está en tu naturaleza y es una de las razones por las que sé que estás destinado a ser el próximo Caballero. Un Caballero increíble"

Caleb jugo con su comida por un momento, sabiendo que debía comer más. Tenía una sensación en el estómago que acallaba su hambre "Odio decírtelo, Jim, pero no siento lo mismo que siento por Dean y Sam por los otros cazadores. Sé que cuentas conmigo para tener esta etérea conexión con los miembros de La Hermandad, pero no se parece en nada con la necesidad de mantener a Sam y Dean a salvo. Quizá no soy el indicado para el trabajo"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

El psíquico ni siquiera podía explicarse sus dudas a sí mismo. Mucho menos a Murphy, pero sentía que lo comían por dentro de igual forma. El miedo de no estar ahí cuando Sam o Dean lo necesitaran, en ocasiones, era abrumador. Como ahogarse. Nuevamente, el solo pensar en agual hizo que tuviese que ocupar todo su control en no abandonar su cena por una rápido viaje al estanque.

En un principio habia pensado que su sobreprotección con los muchachos era porque John se lo había taladrado en la cabeza tantas veces que había tenido que cuidarlos, pero eso no lo explicaba. Exhaló pesadamente "Cumpliré con mi deber, pese a que no estoy seguro cual es, pero no será lo mismo"

Jim sonrió "Mi muchacho. No espero que sea igual. Ese es el punto" dio una palmadita a la mesa de roble "Y tampoco es el momento de que conozcas tu deber. Cuando sea, será tan natural como respirar" Murphy le indicó hacia el Estanque por la ventana "Lo recibirás como un pato recibe al agua"

Reaves frunció el ceño al ver la enigmática sonrisa. Había una pizca de secreto y enigma en su mirada azul "Pero John no parece entender cómo funciona. Él ha sido el Caballero por bastante tiempo. No está precisamente enseñándome nada de eso"

"Creo que Johnathan ha intentado dejarte un gran legado. Te ha enseñado como cuidar de ti mismo y como dar una buena pelea. A proteger lo que más importa" Jim suspiró "Pero por supuesto, está el hecho de que John no es un típico Caballero. Me temo que Joshua tenía razón cuando dijo que no había mucha tradición en la actual Triada" a Jim le preocupaba que él y los otros no pudiesen preparar lo suficiente a la nueva generación.

"Sé que los caballeros generalmente vienen de una familia de cazadores. Como la de Sawyer. Su padre me lo ha dicho en suficientes ocasiones" Caleb tomó otro bocado de pollo.

"Cierto. Pero esa no es la parte más importante" se estiró y apretó con cariño el brazo de Caleb.

"Y pese a lo que Harland Sawyer crea, tú también vienes de una familia de cazadores con mucha reputación. Tu padre adoptivo es El Académico, tu padrino honorario El Guardián. Harland puede ser un poco…"

"Idiota" Caleb aportó el nombre favorito que Bobby tenía al cazador.

Jim torció la boca "Iba a decir tradicionalista. Pegado en sus costumbres. Un poco anticuado"

El psíquico bufó con sorna y alejó su plato "Y por supuesto, tú eres mucho más vanguardista y arriesgado"

"Yo era un poco rebelde cuando estaba en el campo" Jim se puso de pie, tomó el plato y lo llevó al lavaplatos.

"¿Alguna vez vas a contarme la historia de cómo te convertiste en El Guardián?"

"Algún día" el hombre dio el agua sobre el plato "Pero ahora, creo que a ambos nos serviría una caminata junto al agua. John, Bobby y Mackland fueron al bar local a relajarse"

Caleb negó con la cabeza "¿Y quién está cuidando a quien en ese montón?"

"Le pedí a Joshua que los siguiera" respondió Jim con una sonrisa recordando las protestas del joven.

Se dirigieron hacia el estanque. Jim mostrándole las rosas nuevas de los rosales de Emma y lo grande que estaban los patitos que nadaban en el otro lado del estanque. Bien alejados de Scout. La cachorra había encontrado su pasatiempo favorito persiguiendo los amarillos bebes, para el horror de Elizabeth y su pato el Sr. Darcy. Dean escuchó a los dos cazadores y se puso a remar. Lentamente ya que su muñeca resentía el movimiento.

Dean mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras Caleb y Jim tiraban del pequeño bote de madera hacia la orilla.

"¿Estas bien?" Reaves enterró sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, sintiendo que había lastimado al niño.

"Si" Dean levantó la vista "¿Y tú?"

"Si, estoy bien" respondió Caleb, queriendo decir que lo sentía.

"También estoy bien" respondió Dean, queriendo decir lo mismo.

Reaves pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros del niño y caminaron juntos hacia la casa.

Jim se tomó un momento. Miró hacia el estanque y luego siguió a sus dos muchachos. Sonrió. La próxima generación los enorgullecería.

Caleb y Dean se acostaron temprano esa noche. Mackland quería que se quedaran en cama, pero ninguno había seguido las órdenes del doctor. Al día siguiente, los cazadores continuaron con sus tareas. Bobby y Joshua fueron a investigar el anillo, mientras que Mackland y John investigaban aeropuertos y pistas de aterrizaje.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Reaves se había ubicado en la cripta. Dean y él habían decidido construir un puente. Figurativa y literalmente. Era generalmente un pasatiempo favorito con el menor de los Winchester, así que de cierta forma era como si estuviese ahí con ellos.

Caleb se encogió ligeramente cuando una nueva punzada de dolor taladro su cerebro. Era la tercera vez que sucedía ese día. Se restregó los ojos con un gruñido cansado.

"¿Estás bien?" Dean había notado que se había encogido.

"Si" el psíquico tomó otra pieza del puente en que estaban trabajando y miró a Dean "Solo una jaqueca"

Dean le paso el pegamento "¿Quieres más de ese té?"

"¿Estás ofreciéndote a hacer de enfermero?"

El niño de doce años rodó los ojos "Solo no tengo ganas de escucharte lloriquear"

"Claro" Reaves conectó la siguiente viga y removió cuidadosamente su mano "No tiene nada que ver con querer arreglar lo de ayer"

Dean suspiró "¿Quieres el puto té o no?"

Caleb levantó la vista "Jim debería lavarte la boca con jabón por esas palabras"

"¿Vas a decirle?"

El psíquico sonrió "No si me preparas un sándwich para acompañar el té"

"Eso es chantaje"

"Tómalo o déjalo"

"Bien"

"Y Deuce…ni siquiera se te ocurre escupir el sándwich porque te voy a patear el trasero"

El niño de doce años sonrió "¿Te haría yo algo así?" Dean dejó la habitación antes de que Reaves pudiese responder. Atravesó la librería y luego el pequeño pasillo hacia la cocina.

Dean recién acababa de pasar por el living cuando escuchó que golpeaban. Alguien estaba en la puerta de la cocina. La Cripta tenía paredes aislantes y reforzadas y una puerta de acero. Ofrecía protección, pero también prevenía escuchar el ruido exterior. Eso explicaba que no hubiesen escuchado el auto llegar y sin los perros no tenían sistema de alarma interna.

Miró sobre su hombro, preguntándose si debería ir a buscar a Caleb, pero la idea de necesitar al otro cazador para que viniera a revisar si todo estaba bien, le parecía humillante. Además, seguramente era la señora Olsen llevando más comidas congeladas para la familia de Jim que estaba de visita. E incluso si no era, Dean debería tener algo que reportarle a Caleb.

Antes que pudiese decidirse, volvieron a golpear y Dean se dirigió a la puerta, mirando quien era por las cortinas. La luz del porche estaba encendida pese a que aún no estaba muy oscuro y Dean reconoció fácilmente la figura del hombre alto que había conocido el día anterior en el penthouse.

Solo pensar en su hermano menor hizo que abriera la puerta "Hola ¿Sam está bien?"

Peter Marcus sonrió "Hola, no…quiero decir, sí. Sam está bien. Espero que esté bien que haya pasado"

"Si, pero…"

"Sam me pidió que viniera"

Dean dio un paso atrás. Su postura indicando la invitación que le hombre de negocios estaba esperando.

"Dean" Caleb venía desde el living y frunció el ceño cuando entró en la cocina y vio al niño de doce años parado junto a la puerta hablando con un hombre que no reconoció. La jaqueca del psíquico se había intensificado por eso iba a la cocina en busca de unas aspirinas "¿Quién diablos eres tu?" demandó.

"Calma, Damien" Dean rodó los ojos hacia el psíquico, quien iba entrando avasalladoramente en la cocina, impidiendo que Peter se moviera. Le hizo un gesto para que Marcus entrara "Este es Peter Marcus. Trabaja para Conner"

Caleb continuó mirándolo con hostilidad "No es la mejor referencia considerando que los últimos de sus empleados que nos visitaron me dejaron en el hospital"

"Ah" Peter sonrió, finalmente aceptando la oferta de Dean "Te refieres a sus simios amaestrados. En la oficina nos gusta llamarles Zeus y Apolo" le guiño el ojo a Dean "Sin que nos escuchen, por supuesto"

Caleb se puso entre Marcus y Dean "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Conner te envió?"

"Caleb. Dice que Sammy le pidió que viniera"

Reaves observó al recién llegado "¿Está bien?"

Peter suspiró "Está preocupado por su hermano. Dijo que tuvo una especie de pesadilla anoche, pero que su abuelo no lo dejó llamar. En caso de que no lo hayan notado, Charles no es la persona más compasiva del mundo. Mucho tiempo trabajando con la gente de sangre azul y poca con la gente normal que tiene sangre caliente en las venas"

"¿Y tú gratuitamente haces los mandados para un niño de siete años?"

El hombre se encogió de hombros "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un pésimo jugador de ajedrez. Me hizo jugar por mis servicios"

"Suena como a Sammy" Dean miró a Caleb deseando que el tipo se tranquilizara "¿Verdad, Caleb?"

Marcus frunció el ceño, observando a Dean más detalladamente cuando el niño se giró para mirar a Reaves. Silbó indicando el impresionante moretón en la garganta del niño "Wow. Parece que las preocupaciones de Sam no eran infundadas. ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien"

"Y no es de tu incumbencia" intervino rápidamente Reaves. No le importaba si Dean lo estaba mirando mal o no. La jaqueca no estaba dejándolo en paz y no iba a confiar en un extraño.

El teléfono de Caleb escogió ese momento para sonar. Se lo llevó a la oreja y frunció el ceño cuando Dean le indicó a Peter a pasar a la cocina.

"¿Entonces, Sammy está bien?"

"Reaves" gruñó el psíquico al teléfono, descargando su frustración en el desconocido numero mientras Dean y Peter continuaban con su conversación"

"Sabía que lo había visto antes" sonó la voz de Joshua a través de la línea "Debería haberlo reconocido al instante"

"¿Sawyer?" Caleb suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia el living, pero manteniendo a Dean a la vista.

"El símbolo del anillo es el escudo de una fraternidad"

Reaves frunció el ceño con la apenas contenida emoción del otro cazador. Sawyer se había quejado infinitamente acerca de tener que investigar y ahora sonaba casi engreído con su descubrimiento "¿Fraternidad así como 'chico de fraternidad'? ¿Cómo toda esa cosa de cráneos y cruces de huesos que les gusta a los chicos de Yale?"

"Si. Una muy elitista fraternidad que encuentras solo en las más elitistas universidades"

"¿Entonces estás diciéndome que nuestro asesino es un fiestero de alta sociedad?"

Escuchó que el otro cazador suspiraba con frustración "Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que mi padre tiene socios de negocios de esa fraternidad. De hecho, no me sorprendería que tu propio abuelo no fuese miembro"

Caleb nunca había visto a Cullen Ames con esa insignia "¿Y cuál es tu punto?"

"Mi punto es que tuve una corazonada y la seguí. Lo que significa que me debes. Por cierto, nunca adivinarás quien pertenecía a esa fraternidad cuando asistía a Harvard?"

Caleb sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón "¿Quién?"

"Charles Conner"

"¿Qué?" el psíquico comenzó a caminar d un lado al otro "Eso no tiene sentido. Conner estaba con nosotros cuando Dean fue atacado"

"Una de las ventajas de pertenecer a ese tipo de organización son los contactos que se generan. Generación tras generación pertenecen a la misma orden fraternal. Los tratos de negocios se forman con años de adelanto y como tú lo sabes bien, es difícil decirle no a otro de los miembros de tu hermandad"

"Maldición" las piezas encajaron rápidamente y ahora todo estaba claro "El hombre trabaja para Charles"

"Deduje lo mismo. De hecho, investigué los movimientos del señor Conner el último par de meses. Cuando estaba haciendo negocios en San Diego, dos niños desaparecieron"

"Oh, mierda" Caleb giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia la cocina donde acababa de dejar a Dean y Peter Marcus. Se dirigió hacia allá rogando por estar equivocado. Reaves no estaba armado. Estaban en la Granja por Dios Santo. Jim había ido a donde un vecino, una granja más allá.

"¿Caleb?"

Reaves escuchó a Joshua, pero el psíquico no él contestó hasta que entró causalmente a la cocina.

Dean estaba parado junto al lavaplatos. Marcus apoyado contra el mostrador, sonriendo mientras hablaba con el niño. Levantó la mano para entregarle a Dean lo que Caleb instantáneamente reconoció como uno de los dragones de Sam. El psíquico rogó para que no lo hubiese tomado de manera deshonesta.

"Tu hermano dijo que te lo trajera" Peter le entregó el dragón blanco a Dean "Dijo que era su favorito"

Caleb sintió más que vio como Dean se tensaba. El favorito de su hermano era Athewm, el dragón verde. Siempre lo había sido "Gracias"

La mirada de Reaves se enfocó en el intercambio. Mas importantemente en la mano derecha de Peter Marcus. La banda dorada brillo y Caleb ni siquiera necesitó acercase para saber que tendrían una cruz tallada en la insignia. Las letras de la fraternidad grabadas en cada esquina.

"Dean. Tu tío Joshua quiere saber si quieres que traiga algo para cenar"

"No. No quiero saber"

Reaves le indicó el teléfono justo cuando Joshua captó la deliberada elección de palabras de Reaves.

"¿Tio? ¿Cuánto has bebido del te?"

Dean encontró la mirada del cazador. Caleb podía decir por la mirada confundida y ligeramente asustada del niño que su ágil mente estaba poniendo las piezas en su lugar "Ese sushi que le gusta suena bien"

Caleb asintió aprobándolo "Sushi" respondió calmadamente al teléfono "Detente en Mac's también y compra algo de vino. Ya sabes el año que le gusta a John y Bobby"

No le dio a Sawyer la oportunidad de responder mientras cerraba el teléfono, esperando que Joshua hubiese estado alrededor de ellos lo suficiente para saber que Dean odiaba el sushi y Bobby prefería beber agua del baño que vino.

"¿Veo que Sammy te envió un dragón?" Caleb se forzó a permanecer calmado mientras evaluaba la situación. Dean estaba entre él y Marcus. Había una escopeta guardada detrás del refrigerador en la esquina.

Dean asintió "Si, Astorim. Su favorito"

En un buen día, Caleb nunca hubiese dudado de su habilidad de vencer al hombre, pero Peter era grande y Reaves no tenía idea de lo que pudiese hacer. También estaba el hecho de que Dean estaba parado al alcance de Peter y podría quedar fácilmente atrapado en el fuego cruzado. Remover al niño del lugar era lo primero.

"Hablando de favoritos…" Caleb dio un paso entrando y quedando en el umbral "Dean ¿por qué no vas arriba y traes esa manta que le gusta tanto?" Reaves le sonrió a Marcus "Me sorprende que Conner lograra meterlo a la cama sin ella"

Dean siguió manteniendo la mirada de Caleb como si estuviese caminando sobre un borde e intentando no mirar hacia abajo "Claro. Creo que está en la habitación del Pastor Jim"

Junto con un pequeño arsenal. Caleb negó con la cabeza "No. La vi en la biblioteca" donde La Cripta mantendría a Dean a salvo.

Reaves podía ver la protesta naciendo en los ojos verdes de Dean "Apresurate, Deuce. El señor Marcus probablemente está ansioso por irse"

"Eso no será necesario" dijo Peter casualmente, pero con un tono de voz frío "No regresaré donde Conner esta noche"

"Igual te la daremos" Reaves indicó con su barbilla a Dean que subiera las escaleras de la cocina "Probablemente lo verás antes que nosotros"

Dean finalmente rompió el contacto visual con el cazador, girándose para subir las escaleras. Había dado un paso cuando el fuerte retumbar de un disparo lo detuvo en seco.

El niño se giró a tiempo para ver a Caleb tastabillar hacia atrás, tropezando con la silla más cercana a la puerta "¡NO!"

Reaves intentó desesperadamente agarrarse de la mesa para mantenerse en pie. Intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Apenas Caleb había dado un paso hacia el bastardo, este había reaccionado sacando su arma del bolsillo.

"Hijodepe…" la mirada desenfocada del psíquico se encontró con la de Dean por un instante, intentando comunicarle lo que su voz no podía. Corre, Deuce. Los ojos de Caleb rodaron hacia atrás y colapsó en el suelo, botando la silla con él.

El niño de doce años se sintió congelado en el lugar por la irreal escena. Quedó incapacitado por su propio miedo e incredulidad al ver como la sangre brotaba al frente de la camiseta de Auburn del otro cazador, manchando su tigre. Escuchó la voz de Caleb dentro de su cabeza ordenándole escapar, pero cuando el psíquico cayó al suelo, se lanzó a ayudarlo "¡Caleb!"

Peter agarró a Dean bruscamente por el brazo mientras intentaba pasar corriendo por su lado para ir en ayuda del caído cazador. Tendría que llevárselo rápidamente porque no podía permitirse una pelea como la de la vez anterior. En un impulso giró el niño hacia él y con el mango de la pistola golpeó la sien del niño. Dean se desmoronó en sus brazos, inconsciente.

Debía apresurarse. Marcus estaba seguro que los otros hombres no tardarían mucho. Peter había realizado su investigación, hurgando en los archivos de Conner. Estaba más preparado que esos idiotas anabolizados que Charles había contratado. Todos los hombres que rodeaban a Dean y Sam Winchester eran peligrosos. Letales si se les daba la oportunidad. Peter le había negado al menor de todos, Caleb Reaves, la oportunidad. Había sido descuidado, pero efectivo.

Con un bufido satisfecho, cargó a Dean sobre su hombro como bombero y se dirigió a la puerta. No se le negaría su presa una segunda vez. Esta noche sería su renacimiento.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

El Pastor abrió la puerta de su cocina, balanceando las bandejas cubiertas con plástico en una mano. Los vecinos generalmente se compadecían del viejo viudo y siempre lo llenaban con comida.

Jim escuchó el gemido y su vista se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde Caleb estaba luchando por levantarse del suelo.

"¿Caleb?" Murphy agarró al inestable muchacho, dejando las bandejas en la mesa "Que…" sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando vio la mancha de sangre al mismo tiempo que su mano tocaba la pegajosa humedad en la camiseta del psíquico "Oh, mi Dios. Estas herido"

"Jim…" gruño Reaves intentando soltarse del agarré del Pastor "Se llevó…Deuce"

"¿Quién, hijo?" Murphy mantuvo su agarre del joven cazador mientras intentaba guiarlo hacia una de las sillas de la cocina "¿Quién se llevó a Dean?"

"El bastardo… dejé que nos cayera encima" Reaves intentó nuevamente ponerse de pie, empujando la mano de Jim "Tenemos que ir tras él. le prometí a Sammy. Le prometí a Deuce…"

"Eso no puede ser. ¿Cómo…?" Jim miró alrededor, notando la sangre en el suelo. La silla dada vuelta. ¿Cómo podía alguien haber ido a su casa y atacar a uno de los suyos? Por supuesto, Charles Conner había hecho exactamente lo mismo haciendo que sus guardaespaldas atacaran a Caleb y manera en que les había quitado a Sam, había sido traicionera. Jim estaba fallando en su trabajo de protegerlos. Su mentor, Julian estaría avergonzado. El antiguo Guardián había confiado en Jim completamente y se rehusaba a decepcionarlo.

Empujó a Caleb hacia la silla y su voz se endureció "Estas herido, mi muchacho. Y ellos ya se fueron. No pasé a nadie en el camino así que deben haberse dirigido al pueblo. Déjame ocuparme de ti y entonces juntos veremos nuestro próximo movimiento"

"¡No! ¡Maldición!" Caleb continuó forcejeando "No pude haber estado inconsciente tanto tiempo" el joven intentó ponerse d pie "No está tan mal. Puedo rastrearlos. John puede…" Reaves no pudo evitar el leve grito sorprendido cuando Jim presionó un paño de cocina contra la herida en su hombro "Jim, tenemos que salvarlo…Por favor. Dios… No dejes que se lo lleve" la idea de que Dean estuviese con ese monstruo era peor que cualquier dolor físico.

El Pastor no se movió del lado del joven cazador, pero ambos levantaron la cabeza en dirección a la puerta cuando escucharon el crujir de la tierra con las ruedas. Se escuchó el ruido de puertas de auto cerrándose y Atticus comenzó a ladrar.

"Son Joshua y Bobby" le dijo Reaves encogiéndose un poco de dolor. Sus habilidades se estaban rebelando contra su uso, incluso más debido al reciente trauma vivido. Tenía la horrenda sensación de que no sería capaz de rastrear a Dean.

Murphy asintió, pero agradeció al cielo en silencio de no tener que lidiar con el herido psíquico por su cuenta. Joshua siempre estaba experimentando en el campo médico y Bobby no era John, pero podía hacer de brazo ejecutor si era necesario "Esa son buenas noticias, Hijo" le dijo Jim, dándole una ligera palmadita a su pierna "Nos ayudaran a recuperar a nuestro niño. Solo cálmate"

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" demandó Bobby apenas pasó por el umbral de la puerta con el arma en su mano "Sawyer dijo que necesitábamos venir…" sus palabras se perdieron en se percató en la sangre en el suelo y el rostro pálido y preocupado de Murphy "¿Jim?"

"Le dispararon a Caleb" le informó Jim como si fuese algo que sucedía todos los días.

"Joshua trae el kit de primeros auxilios" ordenó el pastor al cazador apenas entró en la cocina. Sawyer dio una rápida mirada en dirección a Reaves antes de asentir cortantemente y hacer lo que el Guardián le pedía.

"Jim no tenemos…tiempo para…" Caleb apretó su mandíbula para luchar contra el dolor que los cuidados de Jim estaban causándole y dio una mirada suplicante a Singer "Ese jodido enfermo tiene a Dean. Trabaja para Conner. Tenemos que encontrarlo, Bobby"

"¿Qué?" Singer levantó las manos "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién demonios te disparó?"

"Peter Marcus"

"¿Quién?"

"Un tipo que trabaja para Conner" Caleb lo miró "Es el asesino. Debí haberlo sabido" en un día normal el psíquico hubiese detectado la amenaza inmediatamente, pero al menos el repentino agravamiento de su jaqueca tenía sentido. Pero de igual manera, si Marcus no era algo sobrenatural… "Dean lo dejó entrar a la casa. Había terminado antes que me diera cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo"

Bobby se arrodillo junto al muchacho, levantando la mano de Jim para ver la herida "¿La bala todavía está ahí?"

"¡No!" Caleb se soltó con fuerza "Es un jodido rasguño" gruño frustrado.

"Es más que un rasguño" Jim suspiró viendo toda la sangre que había perdido.

"¡¿No me están escuchando?! ¡El bastardo tiene a Dean! Olvídense de mí. He tenido heridas peores" Y las había tenido, lo que lo hacía más insoportable. Había sucumbido a una simple herida de bala, de una 38 especial que el tipo probablemente había comprado en las calles a un vendedor de segunda mano"

"Escuché lo que dijiste, Niño" Bobby se puso de pie, agarrando el teléfono inalámbrico de la pared. Metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans y sacó un arrugado pedazo de papel amarillo "Estoy en eso" Singer asintió a Sawyer quien acababa de entrar apresuradamente en la habitación "Encargate de eso, Escurridizo"

"¿Estas llamando a Mackland y a John?" Jim se puso de pie una vez que Joshua se hizo cargo. Sawyer colocó su caja de plástico en la mesa frente a Reaves.

"Ya lo hice" Bobby indicó hacia Reaves, marcando el número que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para descifrar su horrenda escritura "El chico fue capaz de hacer llegar el punto de que había problemas" su rostro se ensombreció "Están en camino"

"¿A quién estás llamando entonces?" preguntó Caleb apretando los dientes cuando Joshua rompió la manga de su camiseta para alcanzar la herida más fácilmente.

Jim le dio una mirada dura "Siéntate quieto y tranquilo hasta que Joshua termine"

El psíquico ni siquiera registro la sonrisa autosuficiente que apareció en el rostro de Sawyer con la orden. En su lugar miro a Bobby, quien estaba apretando con fuerza los números del teléfono.

"¿Bobby?" la controlada voz de Jim tenía una nota de urgencia.

"Estoy intentando comunicarme con el Hotel. Tenemos que advertir al idiota de Charles que podría haber problemas"

Caleb sintió como la bilis subía por su garganta, mezclándose horriblemente con el sabor metálico de la sangre "¿No crees que Sammy esté en peligro también, verdad? Eso no encajaría en el patrón"

"Tampoco entrar a la loca a la casa de la víctima y robárselos justo delante de las narices de su familia" Bobby gruño cuando le respondió una voz electrónica "Maldito buzón de voz" miró a Jim "¿No le dijiste la regla de que siempre tenía que contestar su celular cuando está en un maldito trabajo?" el canoso mecánico se encogió con el sonoro bip "¡Manuela! Soy Bobby. ¡Llámame o a uno de los muchachos cuando escuches este jodido mensaje!"

"Necesitamos… ¡Ow!" Caleb se giró para mirar fieramente a Sawyer "¿Qué diablos estás usando… puto acido?" miró a Bobby y luego a Jim "¿Manuela? ¿Por qué diablos estaba llamando a la niñera?"

"Es una larga historia" Jim evitó la pregunta y movió su atención hacia Sawyer "¿Qué tan malo es?"

"Si dejara de moverse podría ver bien qué estoy haciendo" Joshua indicó con la ensangrentada gasa a Reaves "Quizá debería sedarlo"

"Y una mierda…"

"¡Muchachos!" saltó Jim "Suficiente"

Ambos jóvenes cazadores permanecieron en silencio y Murphy paso su mano a través de su canoso cabello. Con calma movió su mirada hacia Singer una vez más "Llama a Mackland y Johnathan. Diles lo que sucedió" Jim sentía el peso del mundo colocarse sobre sus hombros. No podía imaginar a Julian haber permitido nunca que un futuro Guardian fuese raptado por un psicótico sociópata, un Academico caer en las manos de gente no entrenada y que no pertenecía a La Hermandad y a un Caballero ser disparado…todo en una semana. Era tiempo de volver a las raíces. Recuperar su centro "Ordenales que nos encuentren en el pueblo. En la iglesia. Nos reagruparemos ahí"

Que mejor lugar para buscar un milagro que en la casa de Dios.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya veremos a los dragones entrar en acción. Gracias por seguir la historia.


	8. Chapter 8

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 8:**

" _ **La tristeza nos convierte a todos nuevamente en niños" – Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

 **Cabo Hatteras, Carolina del Norte, Noviembre 1979**

Caleb Reaves, de seis años, observaba como su padre situaba cuidadosamente la última carta sobre su casa de naipes de tres pisos. Su padre decía que era el toque final. Una claraboya que permitiría a las estrellas mirarlos mientras dormían.

Su papi siempre era bueno inventando historias "¿Entonces qué opinas, Hijo?"

Isaac Reaves miró a su pequeño niño con un brillo travieso en sus ojos verdes "¿Vale un millón de dólares?"

"Dos millones" proclamo Caleb con cuidado, sin querer moverse mucho cerca de la inestable estructura. La última casa se había derrumbado por un ataque de risa antes de que mami pudiese fotografiarla.

"Quizá incluso cinco millones" la suave voz desde la puerta hizo que ambos hombres Reaves miraran hacia la luz que venía de la habitación continua "Si la colocamos en el perfecto lugar en la playa, con una maravillosa vista del cielo oriental"

Isaac soltó una carcajada "Las condiciones perfectas para pintar en la mañana"

"Por supuesto" Amelia Reaves cruzó la habitación para arrodillarse junto a su esposo y mirar el pequeño compartimiento "Pero no sería nunca más linda que nuestra casa"

"¿Tu hiciste nuestra casa, papi?" Preguntó Caleb mirando a su padre.

"Por supuesto que lo hizo" respondió Amelia guiñándole el ojo "Y solo le tomó cinco años"

Isaac le dio una sonrisa de medio lado a su hijo y un atisbo de hoyuelo se mostró en su mejilla izquierda "Solo porque tu mamá la quería en la playa con una vista perfecta del cielo Oriental"

Caleb podía escuchar las olas rompiendo un poco más allá de la puerta y sonrió "Amo la playa"

"Ves" Amelia sonrió con burla "Te dije que se parece a mí"

"Si, la próxima cosa que sabremos es que estará cubierto en pintura acrílica y leyendo poesía triste y melancólica"

"Mejor que babear por unas herramientas eléctricas y barras de metal"

Isaac bufó con sorna y se estiró para hacer cosquillas al pequeño niño "¿Estás bromeando? Este niño tiene escamas de acero en su sangre"

"No" protestó Caleb en medio de risas "Tengo diluyente"

"¡No!" Isaac se tiró hacia atrás, frente a la chimenea agarrando su corazón en burla "He sido traicionado por mi propio primogénito. De todas las cosas, va a ser un artista"

"Quizá al próximo le guste más tu llamada obrera" Amelia rio y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a la mansión en el suelo "¿Qué crees tú, Caleb?"

Caleb miró a su madre con los ojos brillando "¿El próximo qué?"

Amelia e Isaac compartieron una mirada y la sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó. Puso al pequeño en su regazo, con su espalda contra su pecho "¿Te das cuenta que tu y tu padre han olvidado lo más importante de las casas?" dijo con voz cantarina inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante para poder besar el oído de Caleb.

El niño se removió para acercarse, suspirando cuando el largo y oscuro cabello de su madre cayó sobre su hombro. El olor a mar hacia que su nariz picara "No, no nos olvidamos. Pusimos más closets para ti esta vez"

Isaac soltó una carcajada y su esposa le lanzó una mirada divertida "Veo que tu padre ha estado hablando de mi otra vez"

"Dijo que necesitabas más espacio para tus zapatos"

"Eso es verdad" Amelia lo apretujó más cerca "Y aprecio que piensen en mí, pero estaba hablando acerca de las personas. ¿Dónde está la familia, Ioio?"

Caleb miró a su padre, quien se encogió de hombros "Hey, yo solo soy el ingeniero, Hijo. El diseño es el trabajo del arquitecto"

El niño de seis años se estiró, acercó una pila de cartas y empezó a revisarlas. Isaac le sonrió a su esposa cuando su hijo le pasó la Q de Corazones "Mami" luego le dio a su padre la K de corazones "Papi" luego de unos segundos sacó una J de picas y la enseño orgulloso "Y yo"

"¿La J de Picas, huh?" Isaac sonrió "No tontos corazones para mi muchacho"

"El negro es mi color favorito" explico el pequeño niño con sencillez

"De hecho, el negro es una mezcla de todos los colores" indicó Amelia e Isaac suspiró "Y tu niño tiene el corazón más grande del mundo"

Caleb sonrió y tomó las cartas de su madre y su padre, colocándolas con cuidado dentro de la primera habitación de la casa "Ahora son una familia" miró a su madre "¿Ahora estás feliz?"

"Oh, sí" Amelia sonrió feliz "Pero te estás olvidando de una"

"Déjame a mi" Isaac se estiró y busco entre las cartas hasta que encontró la que buscaba. Se la entregó a su hijo, quien miró la carta con sospecha "Esta necesita estar dentro con nosotros"

"¿Vamos a tener un perro?"

Isaac negó con la cabeza al escuchar la rapidez de su hijo y Amelia se estiró y lo golpeó en el hombro "Algo mejor" dijo con fingida seriedad.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?" preguntó Caleb observando la carta.

"Es el 2 de picas" declaró Isaac prolongando el suspenso.

El pequeño miró la carta nuevamente y frunció el ceño "¿Por qué esta, papi?"

"Porque es un comodín, Hijo" el pequeño levantó la vista para mirar a su padre, quien le guiño un ojo y bajó su tono de voz a un susurró conspiratorio "Y mami todavía no sabe si va a tener un niño o una niña"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **New Heaven, Kentucky. 1991**

Caleb Reaves saltó ligeramente cuando la mano de su padre se posó en su rodilla "¿Hijo?"

El joven psíquico parpadeo, volviendo a enfocarse en el presente.

Mackland estaba acuclillado en frente del banco de iglesia en que Caleb estaba sentando. Estaba preocupado "¿Estás bien?"

Cuando el joven de veinte años no respondió, Mac cambió su mirada desde el rostro del muchacho hacia el ensangrentado vendaje que cubría su brazo. Suspiró, forzándose a quitar la vista de la herida. Mackland estaba seguro que no era el dolor físico del muchacho el que estaba captando. No viendo el objeto que Caleb sostenía. Ames lo reconoció al instante, pese a que había sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo viera.

El gastado dos de picas que generalmente residía en la copia de tapas duras de "Los Tres Mosqueteros". La carta era una de las últimas cosas que Isaac Reaves le había dado a Caleb. Su hijo adoptivo había logrado mantenerla todos estos años.

El hecho de que Caleb la guardara en el libro que Mackland le había obsequiado cuando se habían conocido siempre alegraba al doctor. Ames creía que era un representativo de la aceptación de Caleb hacia Mac como miembro de la familia que había creído había perdido para siempre. Quizá de un nuevo comienzo.

Ese gesto, le había dado a Ames su primer atisbo de esperanza de que el aproblemado adolescente que había rescatado de una institución mental podría librarse de su terrible pasado, pero había tomado un acto, incluso más simbólico para convencerlo que él, Missouri y Jim habían salvado al muchacho. Eso había sucedido la primera vez que escuchó a su hijo llamar a Dean Winchester "Deuce".

"Le falle, papá"

Cuando su hijo hablo, el tono desolado en la voz del joven cazador hizo que Ames se sentara en el banco junto a Caleb "Hijo, ninguno de nosotros esperaba que el asesino fuese alguien tan cercano"

Caleb lo miró a los ojos "Yo debería haber sabido" tragó con dificultad, mirando la carta "Dean espera que lo cuide a él y Sam"

Mackland cubrió la mano de su hijo con la propia y le dio un ligero apretón "Lo recuperaremos, Caleb"

Reaves lo miró nuevamente. Sus ojos ambarinos brillantes y húmedos "¿Y qué si no podemos?"

"Esa no es una opción" la voz profunda de John Winchester rompió el silencio del pacifico santuario.

Ames apretó los dientes cuando Caleb se alejó de él y se puso de pie rápidamente.

No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que su hijo, guardó su apreciada carta en su bolsillo trasero cuando prácticamente se cuadraba frente a Winchester.

"John…"

"¿Estás bien?"

Mackland miró a su amigo, ligeramente sorprendido por la genuina preocupación que reflejaba su tono de voz. No era que no creyera que John se preocupaba por Caleb. Por el contrario, pero también sabía el estado en que el antiguo marine estaba luego de escuchar la noticia de parte de Bobby. Había temido que el hombre los terminara matando a todos mientras conducía hacia la iglesia de Jim.

"Estoy bien" Caleb enderezo la espalda. El soldado entrenado instantáneamente ocupando el lugar del joven sensible de que en ocasiones Mackland tenía un vistazo. "Pero Dean…"

"Va a estar bien" John apretó la mandíbula "Lo tendremos de regreso antes que termine el día. Ese bastardo no verá otro amanecer"

Reaves asintió "Intenté derribarlo en cuanto me di cuenta… pero…"

"Hiciste un buen trabajo" le aseguró John "Dejaste saber a Joshua y Bobby lo que estaba sucediendo. Mantuviste la cabeza" Winchester se estiró y en un poco habitual movimiento apretó con cariño la parte trasera del cuello de Caleb "Necesito que te mantengas tranquilo ahora. Los chicos te necesitan al 100% ¿entendido?"

Mackland lo tradujo a "aguántate" e iba a decirle a John exactamente lo que podía hacer con su charla motivacional cuando la respuesta de su hijo lo dejó callado.

"Si, señor"

"Bien" John quitó su mano dándole una ligera palmadita al muchacho en la mejilla "Ahora ve a buscar a Sawyer y traigan lo necesario del Impala. Quiero todo listo y cargado, Junior. La cacería ya empezó"

Ames lentamente se recargó en el banco cuando su hijo se alejó con paso firme. Enfocado en su misión. John había hecho exactamente lo que él había querido, pero de una forma en que Mackland nunca hubiese intentado "Estaré maldito" Mac suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos. ¿Cuándo exactamente había perdido todo el control?

"¿Estas bien?"

Ames levantó la cabeza incapaz de esconder el enojo en su mirada "Si no lo estoy ¿me vas a llamar a formación y asignarme una misión, Cabo?"

"¿Qué mierda, Mac?" John tiró los brazos hacia arriba con un gesto exasperado "¿Querías que lo sostuviera de la mano? Mi hijo está perdido. Mis dos hijos están en peligro. No tenemos tiempo de hablar de quien siente qué cosa. Necesito que Caleb haga lo que lo he entrenado para hacer"

"Mi hijo ha sido el que ha salido perdiendo en esta situación desde el principio ¿O te perdiste la parte en que lo golpearon, le dieron una contusión y le dispararon?"

"¿Quieres ponerlo en la banca, Mackland?" contestó John con rabia "¿Quieres quedarte aquí y cuidarle sus heridas? Adelante. Haré esto sin ti"

"¡No te atrevas a cuestionar mi lealtad, Johnathan!" Ames se puso frente a frente con Winchester "Amo a tus hijos como si fuesen míos. Daria mi vida por ellos, pero no puedes esperar que sacrifique a mi hijo sin siquiera parpadear"

El rostro de John se tensó y sus oscuros ojos brillaron "¿Acaso no es lo que se me ha pedido hacer a mí?"

Mackland retrocedió como si Winchester lo hubiese golpeado "Yo nunca….Jim nunca…"

"Quizá lo hice" la mirada de ambos hombres fue hacia Murphy, quien había aparecido desde la rectoría "Pero nunca te hubiese pedido que siguieras mi plan si creyese que Samuel o Dean estuviesen en peligro de muerte, Johnathan" el pastor rodeó el altar para llegar frente a El Caballero y El Académico "A veces, el pastor no ve al lobo vestido de oveja. Estaba tan preocupado de detener a Conner que no vi la verdadera amenaza"

"No había manera que supieras de Peter Marcus, Jim" indicó Mackland.

"No estoy hablando de Marcus, Mackland" Jim miró a John "Quizá he pasado muchos años cuidando el castillo y no suficientes afilando mis garras" el pastor busco en su bolsillo y sacó el juguete que había encontrado en el piso de la cocina. Le entregó el dragón blanco a John "Es hora de que Astorim salga a volar"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"¿Estás seguro que no has visto a Astorim?" Sam Winchester miró bajo el sillón de su abuelo por tercera vez, buscando en la oscuridad su dragón perdido "Es blanco y tiene la punta de las alas plateadas. Sé que lo tenía"

Charles Conner continuó estudiando el computador frente a él "Quizá lo dejaste en el auto cuando Manuela te llevó de compras más temprano"

Sam frunció el ceño "No, nunca haría eso. Siempre los mantengo juntos" su voz se suavizó "Son una familia"

"Ve con Manuela" dijo Charles, dándole a su nieto una brevísima mirada "Si no aparece, te compraré otro. Una más grande. Puedes comenzar una nueva familia"

"No quiero uno diferente. Solo hay un Astorim" Sam restregó con la punta de su zapatilla la alfombra "Solo tengo una familia"

Si Charles escuchó el comentario del niño, lo ignoró y siguió con su trabajo "Ve, Samuel. Tengo que terminar de revisar el reporte de Peter antes de mañana"

Sam arqueó las cejas al escuchar mencionar al asistente de su abuelo "¡Peter!" El niño había llevado su mochila cuando Conner había ido a la habitación del otro hombre la noche anterior. Sam había aprendido rápidamente que no había mucho con que mantenerse ocupado en ambas suites.

Cuando su abuelo comenzaba a hablar de negocios, el tiempo pasaba lentamente y Sam se aburría fácilmente. Había llevado a sus dragones para entrenerse "Apuesto a que él tiene a Astorim" el señor Marcus siempre había parecido muy interesado en sus míticos juguetes, especialmente luego que Sam le contara uno de las historias del Pastor Jim cuando Conner estaba en una importante llamada de negocios.

Charles meramente gruño una respuesta que sonó más como una cifra que como palabras y Sam bufó frustrado. No estaba habituado a ser ignorado. Desde cuando podía recordar, siempre alguien había puesto atención cuando hablaba y habían contestado sus preguntas. Por supuesto también tenía un padre que podía obsesionarse con su trabajo y que le había enseñado a tomar ventaja de las doradas oportunidades que ofrecía la distracción de los adultos.

"¿Puedo bajar donde Peter para ver si tiene mi dragón?" la pregunta fue realizada en tono bajo y casual y Sam sonrió cuando obtuvo la reacción esperada.

"Si, si. Solo dame un momento de paz y tranquilidad" dijo Charles sin poder atención al niño. Obviamente distraído.

Sam salió de la oficina de su abuelo, corriendo hacia el living. El niño de siete años agradeció que Manuela hubiese tenido que salir a comprar las cosas que había olvidado de la lista de Conner. El niño se había sentido mal por la mujer cuando su abuelo la había gritado, especialmente porque había sido el desvío de Sam al departamento de juguetes, el que había llevado al olvido. Pero mientras Sam salía del Penthouse y corría hacia el ascensor, no podía creer su buena suerte.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Peter Marcus apenas podía contener la excitación que estaba sintiendo por su increíble buena fortuna. Dean Winchester era el espécimen perfecto.

No solo tenía la edad correcta, sino también el niño era obviamente inteligente y fuerte. Nadie podría empujarlo o aprovecharse de él. Si la mitad de lo que había leído en los archivos de Conner era verdad, Dean Mathew Winchester sería el cuerpo perfecto en que Peter Marcus renacería.

Mientras pasaba la punta de su cuchillo por la línea de la mandíbula del niño, Peter casi podía sentir el poder que vibraba bajo la piel. Dean era un luchador. Peter nunca había sido un luchador. Había sido un sobreviviente. Y ahora, toda esa paciencia iba a dar frutos. Peter iba a ser recompensado con una nueva vida. La vida de Dean.

El chico gruño y Peter casi lo pasa a llevar con el cuchillo cuando cada nervio de su cuerpo pareció responder y su mano dio un salto. Largas y oscuras pestañas se movieron contra la palida y moreteada cara de Dean y Peter se encontró mirando dos piscinas de jade. Frank Marcus, el padre de Peter, había tenido los ojos verdes. Peter sonrió "Bienvenido a casa, Dean"

Dean Winchester parpadeó, intentando enfocar el rostro que estaba frente al suyo. La tarea era dificultada por el constante dolor de su cabeza y el molesto zumbido en sus oídos. Podía no estar seguro de las facciones, pero el toque definitivamente no era familiar.

La transpirada mano que se deslizó por su cabello, cuyos dedos rozaron su mejilla, no eran conocidos. No bienvenidos. Dean trató de liberarse, notando al segundo siguiente que no podía. La sensación de estar atrapado casi lo hace entrar en pánico. Forcejeó débilmente contra las amarras que lo atrapaban firmemente a un silla dura.

"Shh. Shh. Está bien" lo engatusó Peter, pasando su mano por sobre el cabello dorado del niño "Estas conmigo. Todo va a estar bien ahora. Voy a cuidarte mucho"

Las mismas palabras que podrían haber entregado consuelo dichas por otros, apretaron de terror el corazón del niño de doce años. Dean intentó decirle al extraño que se alejara de él, pero sus palabras fueron amortiguadas por el asqueroso trapo que lo amordazaba. El miedo flujo dentro de él. Su corazón comenzó a golpetear fuertemente en su apretado pecho y Dean vio puntos negros bailar frente a sus ojos mientras intentaba tomar aire.

"Está bien, Dean" intentó Peter nuevamente. Su intento creando más pánico de parte de su cautivo "¿O es Deuce?"

El sobrenombre hizo que a Dean lo recorriera otra ola de agonía, cuando su difusa memoria empezó a colocar las piezas en su lugar. Era Marcus. Peter Marcus lo había atacado afuera del hotel la noche en que Dean había ido a visitar a Sam. Peter había ido a la granja con uno de los dragones de Sam. Peter había estado parado en la cocina con él y Caleb, diciéndoles mentiras de su hermanito. Peter había disparado a Caleb.

Dean gruño apretando los ojos firmemente. Deseando despertarse. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Todo era una pesadilla. Caleb estaba vivo. Sammy estaba en casa. Y él estaba en la granja del Pastor Jim a salvo. Tenía que ser. Solo se había quedado dormido bajo el sol, junto al estanque. Quizá estaba en el bote, flotando bajo el claro cielo celeste.

El momentáneo alivio de la negación fue destrozado cuando las manos de Peter se posaron nuevamente sobre él y sintió el aliento del hombre contra su mejilla "Ahora, relájate. Hará todo más sencillo"

Dean soltó un sollozo, rogando para que en ese momento su papá o Caleb lo despertaran. Sam rodaría sobre la cama acercándose dando palmaditas de alegría en esa manera tan infantil que ya el tiempo le robaría.

Pero no obtuvo ningún consuelo.

En su lugar, dedos fríos y suaves se cerraron en su garganta "¡Sin llorar, Dean!" Peter gruño "Llorar es para debiluchos. No eres un debilucho. ¡No eres un hijito de mamá!"

Dean se encogió con el cambio de tono y volumen. El agarré de Peter se apretó sobre su piel ya magullada. El niño de doce años gritó de dolor. Los sonidos de su angustia amortiguados por la mordaza. Pero Peter Marcus pareció enardecerse aún más "¡Dije que cerraras la boca! ¡Eres un puto hombre, por Dios Santo!"

En ese momento, Dean no quería nada más que ser un niño. Un niñito que pudiese subirse al regazo de su papá y quedar protegido de todo el mundo por sus enormes brazos que lo abrazaban. _Por favor. Por favor. Por favor_. Las palabras se repetían como un eco, una y otra vez en su cabeza, rogando que alguien, quien fuera que fuese, lo escuchara. _Por favor, ayúdenme_.

Peter dio un salto cuando el timbre sonó. Hizo eco ruidosamente en la pequeña habitación donde tenía amarrado a Dean y lo sorpresivo del hecho hizo que rápidamente soltara al niño y diera unos pasos alejándose, en shock "¿Qué de…."

Estaba seguro que nadie lo había seguido. No contaba con que la familia de Dean se reagrupara tan rápido. Especialmente con el hecho de que había matado a uno de sus miembros. Nadie hubiese esperado que regresara al hotel. Hubiese sido un movimiento tonto de su parte. Tendría más sentido escapar. Quizá estos hombres eran más inteligentes de lo que Conner creía.

El timbre sonó nuevamente y sumado a los sonidos de toz que estaba haciendo Peter, alteró los nervios de Peter. "¡Callate!" gruño Peter amenazándolo con el cuchillo "¡Antes que te de algo por lo que llorar!"

Su orden tuvo poco efecto, pero el sonido que la siguió hizo que Dean se callara instantáneamente.

"¡Señor Marcus!" la voz de Sam Winchester era amortiguada por las paredes del penthouse, pero era inconfundible. Golpear la puerta reemplazó al timbre y la pequeña voz de Sam lo llamó nuevamente "¡Peter! ¿Estás en casa? ¡Soy Sam!"

Dean se puso rígido y su aliento se atascó en su garganta cuando todo el miedo por sí mismo se transformó e intensifico en miedo por su hermano. Sammy.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno" Peter sonrió, deslizando una mano por su despeinado cabello "Parece que tenemos un visitante"

Dean forcejeo con sus amarras. Su determinación intensificada por la idea de que su hermanito cayera en las manos del psicópata que había matado a Caleb. Miró con furia a Marcus, gritando amenazas y obscenidades que harían que el Pastor Jim le lavara la boca con jabón.

La sonrisa de Peter se agrandó "Ahí estás. Ese es mi muchacho" acarició la mejilla de Dean y miró hacia la puerta. Ahora entendía. Peter siempre había aprendido rápidamente "Siempre quise un hermano"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Hola, perdón por la demora en actualizar. En verdad no había podido… sé que quedamos en un momento crucial. Así que actualizaré mañana o pasado a más tardar. Muchas gracias por continuar con la historia y dejar sus comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 9**

" _ **Somos nuestros propios dragones al igual que nuestros propios héroes. Tenemos que rescatarnos de nosotros mismos" – Tom Robbins.**_

Mackland sostenía la gorra de los Red Sox en su mano, enfocando su atención y rogando captar una sensación que los llevara hacia Dean. Había repetido la misma acción tantas veces anteriormente, confiando en su don psicométrico para localizar el dueño del objeto especial que le llevaban. Usualmente los aterrados ojos de los padres seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Desesperados por alguna noticia de sus niños. La mayoría de las veces, sus pistas solo traían dolor. La confirmación de una pérdida. Y a lo sumo entregaban una especie de paz.

Siempre era duro. Ahora era su amigo más cercano. Podía sentir la mirada de John sobre él, igual que la de Caleb. Esperando casi sin tomar aliento que les diera alguna pista. Una esperanza de que Dean seguía vivo. Mac tendría para siempre, un nuevo entendimiento del poder que tenía. De la responsabilidad que aceptaba con cada caso que escogía involucrarse. Nunca más podría verlo como simplemente un trabajo.

"¿Papá?" la voz de Caleb hizo que suspirara.

"Hijo ¿podrías retroceder un par de pasos?" Mackland lo miró "Y deja de intentar leerme"

Reaves caminó alrededor de su padre "No creo que sea necesario que hagas esto. Quizá lo puedo rastrear"

Ames intercambió una mirada con John.

El otro cazador paso una mano por su cabello "Caleb, siéntate o ve para afuera"

El doctor sabía que su hijo relacionaba su trabajo con la muerte "Hijo. En ocasiones encuentro a las victimas vivas. No es una sentencia de muerte"

Caleb hizo un puchero y bajo la vista hacia el gorro "Pero…"

"¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!" explotó John "Mac, haz lo que tengas que hacer"

Ames cerró los ojos nuevamente, sus dedos pasando por sobre la B bordada de la gorra. Dejó ir su propia preocupación y dudas. Lo primero que sintió fueron emociones. Débiles, que sabía por experiencia eran antiguas. Luego una fuerte y predominante sensación de miedo.

Era lo mismo con muchas víctimas, pero en esos casos, lo seguiría la oscuridad. Una profunda sensación de vacía con la que Mac sabría que la persona que estaba buscando había muerto. La sonrisa no era apropiada, pero aun así sonrió cuando la súbita sensación de enojo lo recorrió. Dean estaba vivo y enojado.

"Está vivo"

"Gracias a Dios" John exhaló pesadamente y Caleb se dejó caer en la banca junto a él.

"¿Papá?" preguntó nuevamente.

Mac levantó su mano y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Las imágenes estaban fluyendo ahora. Un camino rodeado de árboles. Una fuente con un ángel con los brazos extendidos. Luego una habitación cubierta de fotos. Niños con ojos vacantes y cuerpos amoratados y con sangre. Ames se encogió, parpadeando para alejar la imagen de pesadilla. Restregó un dedo sobre sus cejas. Tomó aire y enfrentó a John y Caleb.

"¿Hay una fuente en el Hotel?"

Caleb frunció el ceño "Si, pero no volvería ahí…"

"¿Había un ángel en el centro? ¿Arboles rodeando el patio?"

Reaves asintió "Realmente se volvió loco si arrastró a Dean de regreso al centro del pueblo"

"Aparentemente tampoco es tan inteligente como pensé originalmente que era. O muy astuto

"Escondido a plena vista" John se puso de pie "Maldición. Ese es un puto lugar público. El dinero de Conner le da acceso privado al penthouse. Probablemente tiene su propio piso. Vamos a tener que planear bien esto".

"Tenemos que asegurarnos que Sam está a salvo y que Manuela sepa lo que está sucediendo"

Mackland le regresó la gorra a John.

John la aceptó y paso su mano por el borde "Jim fue a llamarla nuevamente. Joshua y Bobby están poniendo cosas en el Impala"

"¿Puedes llamar a Conner?"

John dobló la gorra y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta "No acepta mis llamadas. Tiene un jodido servicio de identificación de llamadas"

El desprecio del hombre por el hombre crecía a segundos "Hijodeperra"

Mac colocó su mano en el brazo de Winchester "Sabemos que está vivo, John. Sabemos dónde está" miró a Caleb para incluirlo "Vamos a traerlo de regreso"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Se suponía que la pesadilla tenía que terminar cuando despertabas, no volverse peor. Dean no solo había despertado para encontrarse en las garras de un asesino psicótico, sino que ahora su hermanito estaba a punto de entrar en la guarida del león. Gritó audiblemente en la mordaza, luchando con sus amarras.

"¡Shhhh!" le reclamó Peter, presionando el cuchillo nuevamente cerca de la garganta de Dean "Una palabra tuya y te conviertes instantáneamente en hijo único" Marcus deslizó su dedo por la mejilla del niño siguiendo el rastro de una enojada lagrima "Nadie te va a rescatar esta vez. No te olvides lo que le sucedió a tu amigote Reaves"

Dean intentó alejarse, pero se mantuvo quieto. Peter sonrió "Ya regreso. Si te portas bien, Sam estará bien"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

La entrada trasera del hotel estaba apenas iluminada, pero el cielo despejado ofrecía algo de luz de la luna llena. De los planos que Reaves les había dibujado de memoria, John había desarrollado una detallada maniobra. El camino de árboles les ofrecería escondite casi hasta llegar a la puerta. Bobby se separaría hacia el grupo de árboles, donde Caleb había detenido el ataque original.

John se posicionaría en los arbustos junta a la puerta, probablemente en el mismo lugar en que Marcus había acechado a Dean. Planeaban llevar al hombre hacia el exterior, eliminándolo con el menor peligro de que hubiese inocentes involucrados. Con el menor riesgo para Dean y posiblemente para Sam. Winchester agradecía que era tarde y que el estacionamiento del hotel estaba desocupado. Si tenían suerte, habría un mínimo de interferencia de civiles.

"¿Están ahí?" John levantó la vista hacia Caleb.

El psíquico estaba observando el edificio. Cerró los ojos por un momento y tomó aire profundamente. Reaves se concentró en Dean. Sus habilidades, no necesariamente eran detectar otra presencia, pero cuando había cercanía física, podía sentir su ubicación. Era útil en cacerías, cuando podía mantener un mapa mental de todos los jugadores en el campo. Cada persona tenía su propia energía. Su abuela la llamaba aura. Funcionaba bien con John y Bobby, pero era más fuerte con Dean y Sam "Si" miró a su mentor "Está ahí. Sammy, también"

"¿Están juntos?"

"No podría decirlo" Caleb se encogió ligeramente cuando nuevamente intentó seguir el hilo mental que lo ligaba a los niños. Sus habilidades todavía estaban un poco apachurradas "No está claro"

John asintió "Al menos sabemos que están ahí" se giró hacia Sawyer "Joshua. Quiero que cubras a Mackland"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Caleb, acercándose a John, quien ahora estaba observando el hotel con los binoculares "Voy a subir con papá"

"No" John bajó los binoculares "Manuela casi llega. Si necesitamos más apoyo, ella lo hará. Tu vas a vigilar el pasillo y el lobby principal"

"¿Por qué?" demandó Reaves "Generalmente estoy en la avanzada"

"No" Winchester negó con la cabeza, desestimando la protesta del joven cazador "Conoces el plan" John entendía por qué Caleb quería estar donde las papas quemaban, pero los sentimientos no podían interponerse en la misión.

"Soy mejor disparando"

Joshua murmuró su desacuerdo "Así como eres capaz de esquivar una bala y saltar sobre edificios al mismo tiempo"

"Cállate"

John silencio a Caleb con una mirada "Sawyer será el refuerzo de Mackland. Bobby tomará la delantera conmigo. Tú vas a vigilar el pasillo que lleva al lobby de entrada"

"Pero Dean…"

"No estabas al 100% antes de que te dispararan, Junior. Fuiste herido en tu brazo bueno" la voz de Winchester era dura y ordenando. Un signo seguro de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia "No puedo arriesgarme a que seas uno de los jugadores claves"

Caleb desvió la mirada, flexionando su mano derecha. Sintiendo la sensación de ardor subir por su bicep. Odiaba que John tuviese razón. Esta era una cacería. No había tiempo para desobediencia. Las vidas de Sam y Dean estaban en juego "Si, señor"

Winchester suavizó su tono. Mackland tenía razón. Caleb había sido lastimado tanto como los demás y estaba seguro que la culpa por no haber podido proteger a Dean lo carcomía por dentro "Oye" esperó a que el joven cazador lo mirara "Te necesito aquí abajo. Estamos apostando casi todo nuestro dinero en que va a venir en esta dirección, pero hasta los mejores planes… Ese bastardo no puede salir de aquí"

Reaves asintió cuando su padre se acercó a ellos. Traía un bolso que dejo a los pies de John "Voy a hablar con Conner solo. Manuela le dijo a Bobby que Sam estaba preparándose para irse a dormir cuando salió a hacer un encargo de Charles. Podemos esperar que está a salvo y dormido"

"Charles no va a creer todo esto. Va a pensar que es un truco"

"Entonces tendremos que persuadirlo" Ames reviso su arma y la deslizó en el porta armas bajo su chaqueta "Necesitamos que coopere si queremos sacar a Marcus al exterior"

John dio otra mirada hacia el hotel y luego alrededor del perímetro "¿Jim?"

Mac encontró su mirada "Dijo que iba a acercarse a Dios"

"Bien. Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"Hola, Sam" Peter abrió la puerta de su suite. Le ofreció al niño de siete años una sonrisa forzada, dejándolo pasar "¿Qué te trae por acá tan tarde? ¿Es pasada tu hora de dormir, no?"

El niño entro en la habitación mirando alrededor "¿Estabas durmiendo?" preguntó respondiendo la pregunta con otra pregunta. Un hábito que parecía enloquecer a su abuelo. La reacción del hombre de negocios solo fomentaba el comportamiento.

"No, de hecho estaba hablando con un amigo por teléfono"

"¿Una amiga?" Sam rodeó el pequeño sillón "Caleb habla con amigas por teléfono a veces"

Marcus cerró la puerta y siguió al niño en su recorrido por la habitación "No tengo novia"

Sam se detuvo a la altura de la mesa de centro que había usado como castillo la noche anterior "¿Has visto mi dragón blanco?"

"No lo creo" mintió Peter "¿Lo perdiste?"

Sam se puso de rodillas y revisó bajo el sillón, usando su mano para tantear en los lugares donde no podía ver "Quizá"

"Espero que no. Tienes una linda colección"

El niño se sentó en el suelo y levantó la vista hacia Marcus "Tengo uno por cada uno de mi familia. Excepto para Bobby, pero Caleb me dio un troll para él. Obbinger trabaja en los establos reales"

"Ya veo"

"Pero Astorim es el líder. El dirige el castillo"

"Entiendo por qué es importante"

Sam se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo "¿Estás seguro que no lo dejé en alguna de las otras habitaciones?"

Peter rápidamente se puso delante del niño cuando se acercó a la primera habitación "Estoy seguro. Ya lo habría encontrado"

Sam frunció el ceño, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente. Una sensación conocida lo invadió y su piel se puso de gallina. Tiritó "Una zarigüeya acaba de pasar por mi tumba" (*)

"¿Qué?" preguntó Peter, prácticamente recargado contra la puerta.

"El Pastor Jim dice eso cuando tiene una sensación rara" el niño se encogió de hombros "Pero no entiendo como una persona tiene una tumba si no está muerta. O qué tienen que ver las zarigüeyas en todo eso. ¿Sabías que son marsupiales?"

"¿Ah?"

"Como los canguros" le explicó Sam. Su mano rozando contra la puerta que Marcus estaba protegiendo "Dean me leyó una historia de ellos una vez"

"Hablando de historias, realmente creo que es muy tarde" Una parte de Marcus estaba ligeramente inclinada a la idea de Sam siendo testigo de su transformación, pero si él se iba a convertir en uno con Dean, mientras menos supieran la verdad, sería lo mejor. Le permitiría a Peter sumergirse en el mundo del niño completamente. Podría desarrollar un vínculo con Sam más adelante.

Sam dejó su mano ligeramente apoyada en la puerta, no entendiendo su deseo de entrar en la habitación. Pensamientos sobre su hermano repletaron su cabeza y sus ojos comenzaron a arder "No puedo dormir bien sin Dean"

"Quizá Manuela pueda prepararte leche caliente. Apuesto que se está preguntando donde estás"

"Está en la tienda"

Peter suspiró "Mira, Sam. En realidad tengo que irme a la cama. Si no te importa. Tengo que levantarme muy temprano mañana"

"¿Podemos mirar solo en esta habitación?"

"Quizá mañana. Además tu nunca entraste ahí"

"Pero la gente que limpia todos los días pudo ponerlo ahí" presionó Sam, estirándose para abrir la puerta nuevamente "Dean se pondrá triste si no encuentro a Astorim"

"Dije que no" respondió Marcus bruscamente, manoteando la mano del niño para alejarla de la puerta.

El niño de siete años retrocedió y apretó su brazo contra su pecho. Miró al hombre sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le gritara. Quizá cuando su padre estaba enojado, pero era raro. Y nadie lo golpeaba. Nunca. Sam se sintió repentinamente muy solo y muy pequeño "Mejor me voy"

"Si" Marcos no hizo intento de disculparse "Creo que sería una buena idea"

Sam se iba a dirigir hacia el living, pero giró y miró nuevamente a la puerta cuando la sensación de escalofríos se intensificó. El pequeño no sabía cómo explicarlo. Era como esperar en el auto, durante una cacería, mientras su padre y hermano estaban afuera. Incluso cuando estaba separado de Dean, casi podía imaginar donde estaba. Sentir una cuerda invisible que los conectaba.

Caleb le había enseñado cómo hacerlo cuando él y Dean estaban jugando a las escondidas y Sam iba perdiendo nuevamente incapaz de encontrar al niño más grande. Caleb le había dicho que pensara en Dean e imaginara una cuerda que estaba atada a él. Le dijo a Sam que todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir la cuerda y encontraría a Dean siempre. Había funcionado y su hermano nunca se había enterado. Eso no explicaba por qué Dean se sentía tan cerca ahora. Como si estuviese en la habitación de al lado.

"¿Dean?" dijo Sam suavemente.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Peter palideciendo. Había escuchado.

Sal levantó la vista hacia él. Sus ojos oscuros contenían un brillo desafiante que Peter había presenciado Conner había intentado decir al niño algo que no quería escuchar "¿Mi hermano está aquí?"

Marcus empuñó sus manos. Su boca en una línea apretada. Quizá tener un hermano pequeño sería más problema de lo que valía. Estiró su mano para agarrar al niño justo cuando el timbre sonó ruidosamente, provocando que tanto Sam como él se sobresaltaran.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"Mi abogado será informado de estas tácticas de intimidación, Ames" Charles Conner estaba de pie fuera de la puerta de Peter Marcus. Su rostro rojo de rabia "Estoy harto de estos escándalos. Primero tu pseudo hijo y ahora tú. Winchester hizo un trato conmigo. Si no va a atenerse a su parte, entonces tampoco yo lo haré. Veremos lo que la policía piensa de mis archivos"

Mackland negó con la cabeza con la testarudez del hombre. Había intentado razonar con Conner. Decirle que Sam y Dean estaban en peligro. Ames le dijo de los asesinatos y cómo estaban ligados a sus viajes. Le dijo que Peter estaba muy enfermo, pero nada había penetrado el cerebro del hombre. Charles aún creía que estaban inventándole historias "No deberías hacer amenazas, Charles. Se te ha dado un indulto que no entiendes y obviamente no mereces. Si presionas lo suficiente, John va a presionar de vuelta. Y no estará solo"

"¿Te refieres a esta Hermandad de la que eres parte?" el hombre resoplo con disgusto "Hombres de poca monta como Murphy y Winchester, lo puedo entender, pero tu…" miró a Ames de arriba abajo "Vienes de las mejores familias. Tu reputación en tu carrera era irreprochable. ¿Cómo puedes rebajarte y asociarte con asesinos y basura? Y después está el espectáculo de circo de tu hijo. Debería estar en una jaula. Quizá en un laboratorio científico. No en una posición privilegiada"

Ames se estiró y presionó el timbre nuevamente, intentando contenerse de usar la cabeza de Conner para golpear la puerta "No tienes idea de lo especial que es mi hijo, Conner. Igual como obviamente nunca entendiste a tu hija" Mac esperó la reacción del hombre, sabiendo que habría una. Missouri le había hablado de su sospecha de Mary Winchester en confidencia. Cuando Charles lo miró sorprendido, las teorías de la psíquica se validaron. Mackland continuó "Y tampoco entenderás nunca a Samuel. No mereces la oportunidad"

Conner palideció más, luciendo como si estuviese buscando un argumento para justificarse. Para negarlo, pero en su lugar, parecía un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin emitir sonido.

Mac sonrió con tristeza. El miedo cegaba a la gente. Si Charles solo supiera lo que él y John Winchester tenían en común "La Hermandad no te dará la oportunidad"

Charles no tuvo oportunidad de responder esta vez, ya que la puerta se abrió súbitamente y fueron recibidos por Marcus. Peter sonrió "Charles" sus ojos fueron de su jefe al extraño a su lado "Apuesto que tienes un nieto perdido"

"Ah. Si" Conner tragó, humedeciendo su seca garganta "Vine a recoger a Samuel"

Marcus abrió más la puerta revelando al niño de siete años a su lado "Justo se estaba yendo"

"¿Mac?" Sam se acercó apenas vio al doctor "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Sam" Ames rodeó a Peter, estirando su mano para que el niño la tomara. Sonrió tranquilizándolo "Vine a visitarte. ¿Por qué no subimos y me muestras tu nueva habitación?"

El pequeño apretó la mano del doctor, más aliviado de lo que podía decir que el doctor estuviese ahí "Todavía no puedo irme"

"Es tiempo de irnos" ordenó Charles "Has gastado mucho tiempo de Peter"

"Pero Dean..." Sam levantó la vista hacia su abuelo "Siento a Dean aquí"

"¿Qué?" Charles negó con la cabeza mirando alrededor "Esas son tonterías"

"No" Sam miró a Mackland "Lo siento, Mac. Como Caleb me enseño. Seguí la cuerda en mi cabeza. Está aquí. Lo sé"

"Primero un dragón perdido. Ahora un hermano perdido" Peter se rió, desechando la preocupación del niño "Parece ser que Sam cree que mi habitación es el lugar donde todos los calcetines perdidos aparecen luego de perderse en la secadora"

Mackland asintió "Los niños pueden tener una gran imaginación" necesitaba remover a Sam de la situación lo más rápidamente posible. Joshua estaba ubicado al final del pasillo, esperando para llevar al niño y a Conner a una ubicación segura hasta que todo terminara. Miró al niño "Te ayudaré a buscar cuando volvamos a la habitación de Conner, Hijo. Vamos"

"Pero Dean…" protestó Sam nuevamente tironeando la mano de Mac "Está aquí, Mac. Lo sé. Solo revisa esa habitación" el niño indicó hacia la habitación "Por favor"

Ames sintió el momento en que Peter supo que todo estaba descubierto. Sam logró soltarse de la mano de Mackland e iba hacia la puerta y Conner lo iba siguiendo "¡Samuel!"

Marcus se movió rápidamente, sacando la pequeña pistola del bolsillo de su chaqueta "¡Alto!" le gritó a Charles.

El hombre de negocios y Sam se giraron para ver a Peter. El rostro de Charles mostraba su confusión "¡Peter! ¿Qué es esto?"

"Tranquilo, Marcus. Esto no tiene por qué terminar mal" intentó Mac. Su mente rápidamente buscando la mejor manera de manejar la situación. Su arma estaba a fácil alcance, pero no quería asustar a Peter, quien estaba moviendo su brazo entre Sam y su jefe. Si solo pudiese llamar su atención… "Nos iremos ahora"

Las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado y Peter apuntó su arma hacia Ames "¡Nadie se va!"

Mackland tomo una decisión, usando sus habilidades para mandar a Peter volando contra la muralla opuesta. Desafortunadamente el impacto hizo que los reflejos de Marcus apretaran el gatillo mientras caía al suelo. El sonido del disparo llenó la habitación y Ames sintió el calor que surgía en su costado. El repentino dolor hizo que se desconcentrara y gritó mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente y caía de rodillas.

"¡No!" gritó Sam corriendo hacia el doctor "¡Mac!"

"Corre, Sammy" ordenó Mac cuando el niño se deslizo de rodillas a su lado "¡Sácalo de aquí inmediatamente Conner! ¡Ahora!"

Charles estaba aterrorizado. El fuerte ruido y el repentino caos lo había paralizado en su lugar.

"¡Mac!" Mac se apretó al doctor "Estas sangrando" comenzó a llorar.

"Sammy…" Ames uso su brazo bueno para agarrar al niño "Ve a la puerta. Joshua…"

Antes que el doctor pudiese terminar, la puerta se reventó en un montón de astillas y Sawyer entró decididamente. Su arma ya levantada "¿Mackland?"

"Saca al niño de aquí" Ames empujo a Sam hacia Joshua y miró al lugar donde Peter Marcus había caído. Ya no estaba ahí "¡Maldición!"

Joshua se adelantó y agarró a Sam arrastrando al niño que oponía resistencia hacia el pasillo "¡No! Quiero quedarme con Mac"

Ames se puso de pie mirando duramente a Conner, quien aún no se había movido "¿Dónde fue Marcus?"

El hombre no tuvo que responder, porque Marcus apareció desde la habitación, arrastrando a un resistente Dean con él. El niño estaba afirmado frente a él, siendo utilizado como un escudo. Tambaleaba a cada paso. Su rodilla herida incapaz de sostener su peso. Para empeorarlo, uno de los gruesos y musculosos brazos de Peter estaba cruzado contra su garganta, forzando al niño a caminar en punta de pies. En su otra mano, Marcus sostenía el arma, apretada contra la sien de Dean "¡Aléjate de mí!"

"¡Dean!" gritó Sam cuando vio que su hermano era arrastrado por la habitación con los brazos amarrados al frente y una mordaza en la boca.

El corazón de Dean se aceleró. Cuando escucho el disparo temió lo peor. Ver a Sam vivo e ileso hizo que los ojos le ardieran. El enorme nudo en su garganta hizo causa común con la mordaza impidiéndole respirar bien. Mackland estaba ahí y sangraba. Dean se acordó de Caleb y su visión se volvió borrosa "…am" intentó decir el nombre de su hermano, pero el sonido fue débil y amortiguado.

Ames levantó las manos frente a él "Dejalo ir, Peter y te conseguiremos ayuda"

"¡NO!" Marcus presionó el cañón de la pistola en la cabeza del niño y Dean se encogió y gritó. Casi ahogándose con la sucia mordaza.

Sam se liberó de Joshua e iba a acercarse a su hermano y Peter "¡No lastimes a mi hermano!"

Mackland agarró al niño, tirando a Sam y colocando tras él. Podía sentir la sangre deslizándose por su costado, empapando la camiseta polo que estaba usando, así como la pretina de sus pantalones.

Joshua se acercó, pero no dejó de bloquear la puerta. Mantenía su arma apuntada hacia Marcus "Deja ir al niño" su dedo estaba en el gatillo.

Ames de dio al joven cazador una rápida mirada y un ligero sacudón de cabeza, diciéndole a Sawyer que retrocediera antes de volver a centrar su atención en Marcus y Dean "Todavía tienes la oportunidad de terminar con esto. De salir de aquí vivo, Peter"

El asesino negó con la cabeza "Mi vida terminó. Ya no hay Peter. Dean es el comienzo"

Mackland se movió, manteniendo a Sam tras él mientras seguía al asesino, quien estaba arrastrando su presa hacia la puerta de salida "Muévete de mi camino o lo terminaré todo aquí y ahora. ¡Juro por Dios que lo haré!"

Joshua mantuvo su posición. Dio una rápida mirada a Dean, preguntándose si el niño podría moverse si pudiese de alguna manera comunicarle sus intenciones. Desafortunadamente eso no parecía ser una opción. Marcus era grande y obviamente fuerte. Parecía como si apenas podía respirar y considerando sus heridas previas en la garganta, Peter estaba sosteniendo casi todo el peso del chico de doce años. Que Dean se desmayara, probablemente no detendría al bastardo psicótico.

"¡Muévete!" gritó Marcus nuevamente. Dean dio un tirón intentando soltarse y Sam gritó.

"Hazlo, Josh" la voz de Mackland era suave, pero no titubeo "Dale espacio"

Sawyer retrocedió, pero nunca bajó su arma.

"Si alguno aparece en el pasillo…cualquiera de ustedes…lo mato" juró Peter, saliendo de la habitación.

Joshua miró a Ames cuando el hombre desapareció "¿Mac?"

"¡No dejen que se vaya!" lloró Sam "Se va a llevar a Dean"

Ames empujó el niño hacia Conner, sin soltar a Sam hasta que Charles agarró el brazo de su nieto "No lo sueltes" ordenó sosteniendo la mirada al hombre de negocios hasta que asintió.

"¡Dean!" lloró Sam, peleando con su abuelo, pero Charles lo afirmó con fuerza.

Mackland sacó el radio de su bolsillo "El objetivo va en ruta" indicó a Joshua hacia la puerta, donde el joven cazador deslizó un espejo atado a un delgado palo metálico de su manga y lo utilizó para ver por el espejo sin sacar la cabeza.

"Elevador de servicio" reportó.

Ames habló en la radio nuevamente "Entrada trasera. Tiene a Dean. Sam está con nosotros"

La voz cargada de estática de John llenó la habitación "Copiado. Todos mantengan su posición"

"¿Papi?" gritó Sam.

"¿Mackland?" Joshua permaneció junto a la puerta esperando.

"Quédate aquí. Necesitan protección" Ames indicó con su barbilla hacia Sam y Conner "Mantén tu posición sin importar nada"

Joshua frunció el ceño "¿y tú?"

Ames encontró su mirada con una ligera mueca de dolor "Yo creo que ahora me voy a desmayar"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

John estaba listo cuando el monstruo apareció. Sigilosamente salió de atrás de los arbustos justo después que el hombre pasara por ahí, moviéndose hacia la fuente. Solo tomo unos momentos para que Bobby apareciera frente a Marcus apuntándolo con su arma.

Peter se detuvo en seco, apretando la espalda de Dean contra su pecho.

"No tienes adonde ir más que al suelo" dijo Bobby.

Marcus se dio vuelta, obviamente pensando en retroceder, pero John estaba ahí esperando.

"Deja ir a mi hijo antes que te mate en donde estás"

"Lo mataré" amenazó Peter, enterrando el cañón de la pistola contra la cabeza de Dean nuevamente.

El niño miró a su papá. No sabía cuánto más podía aguantar. Su garganta se sentía como si la estaban exprimiendo y la presión del arma contra su cabeza hacía que su corazón golpeteara dentro de su pecho. Su respiración no era capaz de mantener su acelerado ritmo. Gimió, avergonzado, pero incapaz de contener las lágrimas de deslizarse por su rostro.

Los ojos de John brevemente se dirigieron a Dean y se forzó por mantener la calma. El niño lucía aterrado. Con toda razón y cada instinto paterno de protección se activó "Déjalo ir y te dejaré marcharte" no era verdad. Marcus no viviría más allá de esa noche. De eso, Winchester estaba seguro.

"No me voy sin Dean. Lo tendrán de regreso. Todos seremos una familia. Ya lo verán. Será mejor para todos nosotros"

Winchester notó que Singer se estaba acercando. Estaban atrapando al animal. Triangulándolo con la fuente como punta. Era peligroso, pero no podía dejar que el hombre se llevara a Dean. Era demasiado arriesgado. Había visto el cuerpo del último niño. Ese nunca sería el destino de su hijo "Eso no va a pasar"

Peter encontró la mirada de John y sus ojos se endurecieron. Winchester había visto esa mirada en los ojos de otros enemigos. El bastardo iba a hacerlo y ni él ni Bobby podían hacer nada para detenerlo "Bobby…"

John no alcanzo a terminar la idea.

Los ojos de Peter Marcus se agrandaron y su boca se abrió, pero no salió ni un sonido. Su cuerpo se relajó y sus rodillas se doblaron. Luego cayó de espaldas en la fuente de agua a los pies del ángel de piedra. Muerto antes que el agua salpicara.

Dean sintió que su captor daba un ligero tirón. Un salpicón de algo caliente y húmedo sobre su rostro y luego pudo respirar. Boqueó tastabillando con el borde de la fuente cuando el cuerpo de Peter lo arrastró en su caída. Dean sintió que caía hacia atrás cuando unos fuertes brazos agarraron el frente de su camiseta y lo tiraron hacia adelante "¡Dean!"

John tiró a su hijo hacia él. Observó la parte superior del cuerpo del asesino caer al agua, hundirse y luego resurgir como en una especie de bautismo. Ojos sin vida enfocaban hacia el cielo estrellado, imitando el gesto del ángel de cemento. Winchester apretó a su hijo contra él, girando al niño, para que no pudiese ver la macabra imagen. El niño ya tenía suficiente trauma por una noche "Tranquilo"

"¿John?" Bobby llegó junto a ellos "¿Está bien?"

"Está bien. Infórmalo"

Singer asintió levantando su radio "Objetivo eliminado. Libre para limpiar" Miró a John "¿Me necesitas?"

Winchester negó con la cabeza "Ve a ver a Mackland y Sammy. Después tú y Sawyer arreglen en cuerpo para transportarlo. ASAP(**)"

Bobby dio una mirada a la fuente y silbó al notar la pericia que había tomado eliminar a Marcus sin poner en peligro a Dean "Jim todavía es un maestro" miró hacia el hotel cercano en la distancia "Su paseo por las nubes funcionó"

John hizo una mueca, sosteniendo a Dean un poco más apretado "Gracias a Dios" Las cosas podrían haber salido mucho peor. Podría haber perdido a su hijo. Mary nunca lo hubiese perdonado por eso.

Singer bufó con sorna "Y por el rifle militar de francotirador de Murphy"

"Bobby" John suspiró.

"Claro. Ver a Mackland. Supervisar a Escurridizo en la limpieza" Bobby se alejó negando con la cabeza.

John alejó a Dean de la fuente antes de arrodillarse frente a él "¿Hijo?"

El niño todavía estaba hiperventilando y Winchester rápidamente le quitó la mordaza "¿Estás conmigo?"

"¿Papá?" preguntó con voz ronca. Se encogió cuando su padre pasó su mano por su cabello "¿Está muerto?"

"Si, Ace. Está muerto" John sacó su cuchillo y rápidamente corto las cuerdas que amarraban las muñecas de su hijo.

"Bien" Dean tosió.

"Hey" John levanto la barbilla del niño "¿Estas bien?"

El niño de doce años negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaba a arder nuevamente. Se mordió el labio intentando no llorar, pero no pudo evitar colapsar contra su padre "Lo siento"

John lo sostuvo "Esto no es tu culpa. Marcus estaba loco. Eso es todo"

El cuerpo de Dean tiritó contra él "Le disparó a Mac"

Winchester exhaló con fuerza. Otra persona herida en este épico desastre "Estará bien. No puede ser tan grave. Avisó por radio después que Marcus te arrastrara hasta acá"

"Sammy…"

"Está bien" le dijo John "Todos estamos bien. Ya terminó"

Dean tiritó. Nunca terminaría "Lo dejé entrar en la granja" dijo el niño con tristeza "Pensé que Sammy estaba en problemas y…" enterró su rostro en el pecho de su padre "Caleb…"

"¡John!"

La imposible y familiar voz, provocó que Dean levantara la cabeza bruscamente. Sus palabras atascándose en su garganta.

Una aparición se movía hacia ellos.

"Dios ¿Está bien?" Caleb se había encontrado con Bobby, pero Singer no había dicho mucho. Dio una mirada hacia la fuente mientras se acercaba a Winchester y Dean.

"Está aquí aguantando" Winchester se puso de pie, apretando cariñosamente el hombro de su hijo "Encárgate de él. Necesito chequear a Sam" John encontró la mirada del otro cazador "Límpialo antes que su hermano lo vea"

Reaves asintió "Subiremos en un minuto"

Dean aún no había dicho nada. Solo miraba con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados al otro cazador. A Caleb le pareció que el niño parecía el protagonista de una película de terror. La victima que apenas se había logrado salvar. Reaves tuvo la irracional idea de vaciar un cargador en el cuerpo que flotaba tras ellos en la fuente, solo para reafirmar que se quedaría muerto y no se levantaría para terminar el trabajo que había empezado "Hey, Dean. Despierta"

Caleb observó como el niño palidecía aún más y daba un paso hacia atrás alejándose. Estiró un brazo para agarrar al niño, temiendo que fuese a desmayarse, pero Dean tastabillo alejándose "¿Dean?"

"Tú estás muerto"

Y las piezas cayeron en su lugar. Reaves había pasado mucho tiempo recriminándose por dejar que se llevara a Dean, pero nunca se detuvo a considerar lo que Dean podía estar pensando. En su lugar, se había preocupado por el daño físico que podía estar sufriendo. Era un error que todos cometían en ocasiones. Sam era el sensible, cuando en realidad, el mayor de los hermanos Winchester sentía las cosas a un profundo nivel intuitivo que gastaba mucha energía escondiendo "Deuce…"

Dean negó con la cabeza, una vez más evadiendo el agarre del joven "Yo lo vi…hacerlo. Dijo…"

La voz del niño sonaba adolorida y ronca y a mirada acuosa hizo que el estómago de Caleb se hiciera nudos "Mintió" Reaves indicó hacia su vendado brazo derecho "Apenas un raspón. Joshua dispara mejor. Y además, acuérdate lo que te dije. Los dragones no mueren"

El chiste no provocó ninguna reacción y Dean negó con la cabeza "Lo siento"

"¿Qué cosa?" Caleb frunció el ceño, dando otro paso hacia el niño "Yo soy el que se equivocó y terminó con un disparo"

Dean se tensó, pero permaneció donde estaba "Yo lo dejé entrar. Confié en él"

"Socio, no te equivocaste. Estabas protegiendo a Sammy. Sabía tu punto débil y lo uso en tu contra"

El niño de doce años dio una mirada hacia la fuente negando con la cabeza "No pude hacer nada. Iba a lastimarlo como te hizo a ti y yo…"

A Caleb no le pasó desapercibido que Dean había comenzado a tiritar. La adrenalina se estaba acabando y el shock era un peligro real "Vamos, Deuce"

Dean levantó la vista para mirarlo, sorprendido que el joven cazador se hubiese acercado tanto sin que lo notara, pero no se alejó "Quiero que Sammy regrese a casa"

Reaves suspiró, estirándose y abrazando al niño. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza del niño cuando sintió que las manos de Dean aferraban la espalda de su camisa "Lo sé, niño"

"Quiero que termine"

Caleb lo abrazó con más fuerza "Si, lo sé"

"Me alegra que no estés muerto" las palabras fueron suaves y amortiguadas contra el pecho de Caleb, pero este las escuchó fuertes y claras.

Reaves soltó una carcajada "Si, igual, Deuce"

Permanecieron en la misma posición por un largo rato. Reaves dándose a sí mismo y a Dean tiempo para asimilar en sus lastimadas psiques que el otro estaba realmente bien, que quizá la crisis momentánea había terminado. Luego Reaves recobró su compostura, irguió sus habituales barreras. Las que le permitían caminar en este mundo que había elegido. Necesitaba alejar a Dean del cuerpo de Marcus antes que Bobby y Sawyer bajara. Caleb lo soltó "¿Estamos bien?"

En silencio, Dean levantó la cara para mirarlo y Caleb paso su mano por sobre su cabello rubio y suspiró al ver los moretones y horror añadidos. Era una pregunta estúpida "¿Crees que podemos parcharte un poco, Frankestein, antes que Sammy te vea?"

El niño de doce años asintió y tragó con dificultad "Mientras no te pongas a llorar o empieces a abrazarme otra vez"

Reaves bufó. Apreciaba el esfuerzo que Dean estaba haciendo para recuperar el balance en sus habitualmente jodidas vidas. Caleb no tuvo opción más que devolver el favor "Deuce. Todo el mundo sabe que tener una experiencia de casi muerte a manos de asesinos en serie psicópatas dan bandera verde a momentáneas escenas de película de niñas. Igual que tu equipo favorito pierda la Serie Mundial o que el Viejo Yeller muera. Está en el Manual del Cazador" sonrió cuando el niño rodó los ojos "Pero yo nunca lloro"

"Okey" dijo Dean dubitativo.

Reaves le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y lo guio hacia la puerta. "Quiero decir, quizá puede que se me hayan llenado los ojos de lágrimas, pero eso fue definitivamente por todo el incienso que Jim estaba quemando en la iglesia. Ya sabes cómo se le pasa la mano con la sabia"

"Claro" Dean se recargó en el cazador, confortándose con su negación "Sabia"

"Y después Jim dejó que Josh jugara al doctor y fue una puta idea" Caleb suspiró "Pero aun así. No lágrimas"

"Eso debe haber apestado"

Caleb abrió la puerta y miró a Dean. Los moretones y la sangre resaltaban vívidamente con las luces de la entrada "¿No estas comprándome nada de esto, verdad?"

"¿Quieres que lo compre?"

Reaves bajó la mirada al suelo por un momento, antes de mirar a Dean. Su pecho estaba apretado y el nudo en su garganta hacía difícil hablar. A Dean no era al único que se le había acabado el subidón de adrenalina "Me asustaste muchísimo, Deuce. Pensé…Pensé que te había perdido. Y no dice nada de ese tipo de miedo en el Manual"

"No le voy a decir a nadie que lloraste como un bebé"

Caleb rio nuevamente, tirando al niño nuevamente hacia su lado. Le dio un fuerte apretón y lo besó inocentemente en la cabeza. Lo empujó para entrar al hotel "Hazlo y no llegarás a los trece, Deuce"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Luego de un rápido paso por el baño para limpiarse, Dean y Caleb llegaron a la habitación de Marcus sin incidentes. Reaves sintió al niño tensarse en la entrada y deseo que John hubiese trasladado la pequeña fiesta de regreso al penthouse de Conner. Con suerte, sin las cosas resultaban bien, deberían ir de regreso a la granja pronto "¿Estas bien?" preguntó el psíquico con su mano extendida hacia la manilla de la puerta.

"Sammy está ahí"

Esa era una respuesta afirmativa en idioma Dean, así que Caleb abrió la puerta e ingresó primero. Al menos podía entrar antes, pese a su inhabilidad de retroceder el tiempo y arreglar todo.

Charles Conner estaba sentado en el sofá con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Manuela estaba pendiente por ahí cerca, su mirada alerta, instantáneamente se dirigió a los recién llegados.

Caleb notó la tensión y la relajación cuando los reconoció. Sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los suyos y asintió "Tu padre está en el baño con Winchester" reportó y Reaves notó que el fuerte acento latino había desaparecido junto con la mirada agitada de antes. Aparentemente el show de la niñera estaba descubierto "El señor Conner ha sido muy amable en llamar a la recepción del hotel y ha explicado que los fuertes ruidos de hace un rato fueron causados su nieto que estaba jugando"

Charles levantó la vista hacia ellos, tomando otro sorbo de su baso "Reportar un intento de asesinado no es algo que quiera hacer" negó con la cabeza luciendo bastante nervioso "Y también está el asunto del fallecimiento de mi asistente. Solo puedo imaginar el inconveniente de explicarlo a las autoridades, sin mencionar que mi apellido terminaría apareciendo en todos los titulares de la mañana"

"Si, eso en verdad es una mierda" Caleb miró con dureza al hombre "Casi como ser secuestrado y aterrorizado por un asesino en serie"

La mirada azul de Conner se movió hacia Dean y su rostro se suavizó. Miró al niño de arriba abajo "¿Estás bien, Dean?"

El niño levantó la vista hacia Caleb "Quiero ver a Sammy"

"Está en la habitación…" explicó Manuela, pero la mirada aterrada de Dean la hizo detenerse.

"¿Qué? ¿Lo dejaron entrar en esa habitación?" La idea de que su hermanito viese las fotografías y trofeos de Peter hizo que su corazón golpeteara nuevamente. Su mirada asustada se movió hacia Reaves "Caleb, hay cosas ahí…"

"No" la mujer negó con la cabeza, rápidamente aliviando la preocupación del niño "No lo envié a esa habitación. Tu padre le ordenó ir a la habitación principal. Le puse un DVD, aunque no estaba muy contento con la situación"

"Tranquilo, Deuce. Manuela está de nuestro lado. Estoy seguro que ella sabe lo que hace"

El niño frunció el ceño, mirando nuevamente a la mujer "¿No es la niñera de Sam?"

Caleb torció la boca "Parece ser que La Hermandad ha iniciado su propio servicio de niñeras"

"El que por lo que parece ha sido necesario desde hace algún tiempo"

La manera en que lo dijo hizo creer a Reaves que Manuela sabía mucha más información acerca de ellos, de la que ellos tenían de ella.

"Sabía que debí haber verificado tus referencias con mayor cuidado" masculló Conner, poniéndose de pie para rellenar su vaso "Engañarme como un tonto no ayuda al caso de John"

Dean observó a su abuelo desplazarse hacia el mini-bar. Quería decir algo. Decirle al hombre el imbécil que era, pero Reaves lo empujó hacia el pasillo "Vamos, niño. Tenemos que estar listos cuando Bobby y Josh terminen abajo"

El niño dudó, pero cuando Conner continuo inspeccionando los distintos tipos de licores, el niño se movió. Caleb observó cómo se alejaba de la primera puerta cerrada y el psíquico sintió una ola de emociones aplastarlo al enfocarse en la habitación. Ahí era donde Marcus había retenido a Dean.

Reaves se concentró en la otra habitación, encontrando a Sam. El niño estaba a salvo y Caleb dejó que eso borrara las negativas sensaciones que lo asaltaban "Voy a ver a Papá y Johnny" indicó con la cabeza hacia la puerta que Dean necesitaba "Está ahí, Deuce"

El niño tragó con dificultad "Gracias" retomó el camino hacia su hermano. Reaves lo observó desaparecer en la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de continuar hacia el baño al final del pasillo.

Podía escuchar la voz acalorada de John antes de alcanzar la puerta y tomó un profundo aliento antes de entrar "Desde cuando tienen el hábito de niñas de…"

El psíquico no termino la oración cuando vio a su padre. Mackland estaba sentado en el borde de la tina de porcelana. Su ensangrentada camiseta levantada lo suficiente para que John pudiese trabajar en la herida de bala "¿Papá? ¿Qué diablos?"

"No es nada" murmuró Ames, mirando mal a Winchester cuando su amigo bufó con sorna "El torpe intento de John de cubrir una herida superficial lo hace parecer peor de lo que es"

"Nadie me dijo que estabas herido" Caleb sintió otra ola de ira hacia John por no dejarlo al corriente de las cosas "¿Dónde diablos estaba Josh?"

"En el pasillo donde le había dicho que estuviera"

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien?" había un montón de sangre. Reaves sintió que le subía la bilis por la garganta. No estaba acostumbrado a cazar con su padre. Era antinatural y le trajo muchas memorias de su padre biológico cubierto de sangre, por la auto infringida herida de bala "Se ve mal. Deberíamos llevarte al hospital"

John y Mackland intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Caleb odiaba los hospitales "Esta bien, niño. Tu papá siempre ha sido bueno para sangrar y se queja más que Bobby"

"Prefiero evitar que mi cuerpo termine como un trabajo de patchwork" le contestó Mackland "Tu hijo de doce años tiene una mano más hábil para suturar que tu"

"Solo estás sentido de que esta vez, Esme no esté aquí para darle un besito a tu herida y que te sientas mejor" Winchester colocó el ultimo pedazo de cinta adhesiva sobre el vendaje y le dio una palmada a Ame en el estómago "No tengo tiempo para delicadeces en el campo de batalla, Mac. Puedes hacer que uno de tus amigos cirujanos plásticos te arregle después" John tiró los utensilios ensangrentados en la basura y miró a Caleb "¿Dónde está Dean?"

El psíquico frunció el ceño "Esta con Sammy"

"¿Cómo está?" Mackland bajo su camiseta, dando un ligero respingo cuando sus puntos tiraron "La habitación en que Marcus lo retuvo es horrorosa"

Reaves asintió "Si, así lo sentí"

"Estará bien" John se puso de pie, ignorando las idénticas miradas de duda que le lanzaron "Porque Sam necesita que esté bien" explicó.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Caleb hubiese dicho que la retorcida lógica de John era una mierda y se sorprendió cuando Mackland no lo hizo. Su padre ni siquiera lanzó su discurso psicológico de que Dean necesitaría hablar del trauma. En su lugar, ambos permanecieron en silencio. John Winchester conocía a su hijo mayor y ya estuviese bien o mal, Dean haría lo que se necesitaba para proteger a su hermano. Por una vez sería lo que los salvara.

Dean abrió silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación, no encontrando a su hermano frente a la televisión, sino observando por la oscura ventana en la pared más alejada de la puerta.

"Hola, Sammy"

El niño giró y una expresión de alivio cruzó por sus jóvenes facciones "¡Dean!" Sam corrió alrededor de la gran cama, prácticamente tacleando al otro niño "Estas vivo"

"Por supuesto" el niño de doce años devolvió el exuberante abrazo buscando momentáneo alivio para sí mismo también "Nada puede lastimar al Súper Capitán Hermano Mayor"

Sam continuó abrazándolo como si fuese a desvanecerse si lo soltaba "¿Estás bien? Papi me prometió que estabas bien, pero como no venias…"

"Estoy bien. Tuve que ocuparme de algunas cosas"

El niño de siete años lo soltó, pero mantuvo una mano afirmada en la camisa de su hermano "No te ves bien. Tienes sangre encima"

Dean suspiró cuando el niño vio las manchas que Caleb no había sido capaz de limpiar "No es mía"

Un sinnúmero de emociones pasaron por la oscura mirada de Sam "¿Peter?"

El mayor de los Winchester reconoció la mirada de miedo, como un relámpago iluminando la oscura noche "Peter no regresará"

Sam frunció el ceño "Pero no era un fantasma o un monstruo ¿Qué hizo?"

Dean se movió hacia la cama, trayendo a su hermano pequeño con él "Era un monstruo, Sammy. Solo no de la clase que estamos acostumbrados" Dean se sentó y Sam subió a la cama para sentarse junto a él "Va a ir al mismo lugar donde mandamos a los espíritus"

Sam lucia como siempre lucia cuando traía alguna nota del colegio que era menos que perfecta "Pensé que era agradable"

Dean odiaba ver el pequeño rastro de culpa y remordimiento en el rostro de su hermano. No lo permitiría "No es tu culpa, Sam. Era muy bueno engañando a las personas. Yo también le creí"

Sam asintió, aceptando lo que su hermano le decía. Igual que cuando su hermano decía lo bueno que eran sus trabajos, sin importar la nota que había sacado "¿Por qué quería lastimarte, Dean? ¿El señor Conner se lo pidió?"

Dean suspiró. Por mucho que quisiera culpara a Conner, parecía que el hombre no había tenido idea, igual que ellos. "No, Sammy. Charles no sabía de Marcus. Nunca lo hubiese dejado estar cerca de ti si supiera"

"¿Entonces por qué Peter lo hizo?" Pese a las cosas que Sam había visto, su familia se había esforzado por protegerlo de las atrocidades que el mundo real escondía. En ese sentido, era tan inocente como cualquier otro niño pequeño.

"Estaba enfermo" Dean indicó su propia cabeza "Acá arriba. Estaba todo confundido y no sabía distinguir lo que está bien y lo que está mal"

El pequeño pareció analizarlo y luego asintió "¿Como Cruella Deville y El Guasón?"

Dean sonrió, confortándose con el hecho de que su hermanito todavía podía ver las cosas como niño. Comparar los hombres en verdad malos con los villanos de películas y caricaturas "Si. Todos esos son malos"

Sam se acercó a su hermano, estirando su mano para tocar el borde del oscuro moretón en la garganta de su hermano "¿Él te hizo eso?"

"Si"

"¿Es por eso que estabas hablando chistoso?"

"Si"

"¿Cómo la otra noche?"

Sam estaba observándolo ahora, como hacia cuando quería saber si Dean estaba siendo completamente honesto "La noche que vine a verte tuve un encontrón con Peter cuando me fui. No sabíamos que era él en ese momento, pero debería haberte dicho. No quería que te preocuparas"

"Jim dice que no debemos mentir si podemos evitarlo. Especialmente uno al otro"

Sam tenía el don de la culpa. Dean había visto cómo podía hacer que incluso Caleb diera una sincera disculpa "Lo sé. Estuvo mal. ¿Me perdonarías?"

Afortunadamente, la habilidad de su hermano para perdonar y olvidar era tan notoria como su habilidad de llamarles la atención a veteranos cazadores "Okey"

Dean le puso su brazo por sobre los hombros "¿Y qué pasa contigo, hermanito? ¿Estas bien?"

Sam asintió "Si, pero no quiero que te vayas de nuevo. Cuando no estamos juntos pasan cosas malas" el pequeño se apretujo contra él "Me asusto mucho"

El niño de doce años lo abrazó con fuerza "Yo también"

"¿Niños?" la profunda voz de su padre hizo que Sam y Dean dieran un ligero respingo. Sus miradas se dirigieron a la puerta.

John entró en la habitación, sentándose en la cama junto a sus hijos "¿Estan los dos aguantando aquí?"

"Si, señor" respondió Dean automáticamente.

Sam soltó a su hermano y se subió al regazo de su padre, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello "¿Puedo ir a casa contigo, papi?" Sam enredo sus dedos en el cabello de su padre. Un gesto de consuelo que no había hecho desde hacía un par de años "Dean me necesita. Tendrá pesadillas sin mi"

John estiró su mano y corrió el demasiado largo flequillo del rostro de su hijo "Lo intentaremos, Sammy. Lo prometo"

"Podemos llevárnoslo" dijo Dean suavemente "Somos más que Conner" ya estaban deshaciéndose de Peter. ¿Por qué no agregar a Charles a la lista? ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

"Dean…"

"Jonhathan" Mackland apareció en el umbral de la puerta, sin saber que estaba salvando a su amigo de una agotadora batalla "Tenemos que irnos. Joshua y Bobby tienen todo listo. Jim viene para aca"

John se puso de pie, cargando a Sam en sus brazos "Vamos niños"

Caleb y el Pastor Jim estaban junto a la puerta cuando llegaron al living. Manuela y Conner estaban en el sillón.

El ministro le sonrió a Sam "Ahí está mi muchacho"

John dejó al niño en el suelo y Sam corrió hacia el Pastor, quien lo saludó con un caluroso abrazo "Tengo algo que es tuyo, Samuel"

El niño levantó la cabeza del pecho de Murphy y miró la mano extendida de Jim "Astorim" tomó el dragón plateado en su mano con una sonrisa "Pensé que lo había perdido para siempre"

Jim pasó sus dedos por entre el cabello del niño y le guiñó un ojo "Los dragones no están nunca muy lejos de la vista, mi niño"

Charles aclaró su garganta "Creo que es tiempo de que se vayan" Conner parecía haber recuperado algo de su aire de superioridad "¿No tienen asuntos de qué ocuparse respecto a este incidente?"

"Ya te expliqué que veré el tema de Marcus" Mackland sostuvo la mirada del hombre de negocios "Tengo contactos en el FBI. Si tengo razón respecto a tu hangar privado, ellos encontraran toda la evidencia que necesitan ahí" el doctor había interrogado a Charles acerca de alguna conexión con aviones que Peter pudiese haber tenido, aun sintiendo que la primera información de su visión era importante. Conner había explicado que Peter no era solo su asistente, sino también un piloto certificado, lo que permitía al empresario el lujo de viajar a voluntad.

"Mientras yo no sea implicado de ninguna forma. No tenía idea de lo que el hombre era capaz"

"Es gracioso como los monstruos pueden caminar junto frente a nosotros ¿no es verdad?" dijo Jim solemnemente "En ocasiones es extremadamente difícil saber quiénes son los buenos y quienes son los malos. Afortunadas las almas que ignoran que hay héroes dispuestos a pelear por el bien"

"Supongo" Conner desestimo el comentario, así como también su sentimiento "También deberíamos irnos, Samuel"

"No" el pequeño se giró hacia su abuelo "Voy a casa con Dean" para probar su punto, Sam corrió al lado de Dean y aferró su brazo.

"Nada ha cambiado" Charles encontró la mirada del niño y negó con la cabeza desaprobando su comportamiento "Tu casa es conmigo ahora"

John sintió que Dean se recargaba contra él "Necesita venir con nosotros, Charles. Debería estar con su hermano. Especialmente después de lo que ha pasado esta noche"

"No" Conner frunció el ceño "No lo permitiré. Escaparas a la primera oportunidad que tengas"

"Si fuese a huir ¿Qué demonios me impediría llevármelo ahora?"

Charles dio un paso atrás como si repentinamente temiese que lo atacara "Aun tengo los archivos. Si algo me sucede…"

"¡Olvidate de los archivos!" bramó John y Sam se afirmó con fuerza a su hermano "Esto es acerca de los niños. Solo estoy pidiéndote una puta noche"

"No" dijo Conner nuevamente "Tienen que aprender que esta es la forma en que son las cosas ahora"

"¡Necesito ir con Dean!" rogó Sam "Estará asustado sin mí. Te dije antes que algo malo iba a pasar" el niño le gritó a su abuelo "Pero no me creíste y Dean terminó lastimado"

"Me puedo quedar aquí" ofreció Dean, sin querer que su hermano se pusiera más nervioso. Todos lo miraron. John iba a decir algo, pero Conner le ganó.

"No. Lo siento" Charles negó con la cabeza "Esa no es una opción"

Dean sintió a su hermano temblar a su lado y se tragó su orgullo "Por favor"

Conner encontró la suplicante mirada del hermano mayor y suspiro "Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes…"

"¿En la que le decías que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser tu nieto?" interrumpió Caleb, rompiendo la orden de silencio que le había dado su padre. Iba a avanzar hacia el hombre, pero Jim le agarró el brazo "No sabes nada de él" gruñó el psíquico, conformándose con apuntar enojado un dedo en dirección del hombre "Pero yo sé acerca de ti"

"Tú no sabes nada de mi" Charles se giró hacia John "Deberían irse antes de que cambie de parecer y llame a la policía"

"¡No!" gritó Sam "¡Por favor no te vayas, Dean!"

"Sammy…" intentó Dean ahogándose. Sintiendo que su corazón estaba siendo arrancado de su pecho por segunda vez en pocos días "Está bien"

"No…no…no…" gimoteó Sam y John se arrodillo frente al niño.

"Sam ¡para! ¡Ahora!"

El niño se calló, pero su cuerpo continuó saltando con cada amortiguado sollozo "Por favor" susurró.

John siguió mirándolo sin pestañar "Para de llorar. Vas a estar bien. Nada malo va a para ¿me entiendes?"

El niño asintió, pero se recargó contra su hermano nuevamente. Dean paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de su hermano "Shhh, Sammy. Está bien"

"¿Jim?" Caleb miró al pastor "¿No me digas que lo vas a dejar aquí desprotegido"

"Manuela se quedará" Jim enfrentó la mirada retadora de Conner "No está en discusión. Hasta que yo esté cien por ciento seguro que el peligro ha pasado, ni tu ni los niños deben estar solos"

"Bien" concedió Conner a regañadientes "La mujer se queda. Por ahora"

"¡Esa es una mierda!" gritó Caleb "¿Por qué no dejar que Dean se quede? Yo me quedaré con él. No hay una puta diferencia"

"Tu clase no se quedará en mi casa" respondió Conner acaloradamente.

"¿Mi clase?" Caleb nuevamente avanzó hacia Conner y esta vez Jim no lo detuvo. Se detuvo frente al hombre "¿Es por eso que mandaste a tu hija lejos?"

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando"

Reaves bajó la voz "Te dije que sé todo de ti" y el psíquico decía la verdad. Había leído cada uno de los pensamientos del hombre. Conocía sus miedos "No escuchaste a tu propia hija. Mary intentó decirte del accidente de auto que mataría a tu esposa. Las perdiste a ambas" Caleb solo sintió un momento de culpa cuando el hombre palideció y sus manos temblaron "Si cualquier cosa le sucede a Sam o a Dean, tendrás que lidiar con más que una conciencia culpable"

"Caleb" Mackland llamó a su hijo "Es suficiente" Ames miró a su hijo y luego a los niños y John.

Caleb se arrepintió de hacer la última declaración frente a los Winchester. Dio un breve asentimiento con la cabeza y se agachó junto a Dean y Sam "Hey, Sammy. ¿Y ti te prometo cuidar a Dean por ti?"

"¿Te vas a asegurar que no tenga pesadillas?" el niño sorbeteo.

"Promesa" se comprometió Caleb, pensando cómo lo lograría.

Dean se acercó a su hermano, bajando su cabeza para que su mejilla descansara en la cabeza de Sam "No tendré ninguna pesadilla, Sammy"

Sam le dio a su hermano otro abrazo "Te amo, Dean"

John colocó una mano en el hombro de Dean. No quería alejar a los niños. Dean se soltó del abrazo "No te olvides de los dragones, Sammy. Nunca te olvides de ellos"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

(*) "Una zarigüeya acaba de pasar por mi tumba" es un antiguo dicho basado en la leyenda de que si alguien camina por sobre donde un día estará tu tumba te da un escalofrío.

(**) ASAP: es la abreviatura de "as soon as posible" que es "lo antes posible". Preferí no traducirlo, porque generalmente en es jerga militar usan los mismos términos.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Por fin vemos a La Triada en acción. Al Pastor Jim en acción. También a Josh y Bobby. Por algo los respetan todos los otros cazadores :D espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No se alejen. Todavía quedan cosas por resolver :D


	10. Chapter 10

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capitulo 10**

" _ **Se dice que el Ave Fénix puede regenerarse cuando está herido convirtiéndose en un ser casi invencible e inmortal. Es un símbolo de fuego y divinidad. Las lágrimas de un Fénix pueden curar las heridas más graves" – 'Hope begins in the dark' – Anne Lammot**_

Pese al calor de las llamas en su rostro, Dean sentía la oscuridad. Se enroscaba a su alrededor, prometiendo dolor y perdida. Intentando escurrir cualquier sensación de comodidad. El siseo del fuego lo saludaba, llamándolo al lugar donde sus peores miedos se realizaban una y otra vez en la difusa forma de sueños.

Las pesadillas lo esperaban si cedía a la imperiosa necesidad de dormir. Dean sabía qué sucedería. Ya se había despertado gritando de dos pesadillas. Aún así, traicionado por su propio cuerpo y el té de Joshua, nuevamente entró en el jardín contra su voluntad.

El suelo estaba plagado de las rosas de Emma. El dulce aroma era insoportable, enfermante. No agradable. Quería con toda su alma girarse y escapar. Dean rezaba porque alguien viniese a buscarlo, pero era muy tarde. No había nadie más que sus demonios.

En un segundo, fue mágicamente transportado hacia adelante. Las destrozadas rosas rojas a sus pies hacian juego con el agua en las dos piscinas que surgían en el centro del jardín donde ahora estaba sin poder moverse.

Dragones de cemento surgían de cada fuente, con sus rostros hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas. Sus alas estaban extendidas. Sus enormes cabezas hacia el cielo en fieros gruñidos. Sangre, no fuego, surgía de sus hocicos, salpicando la piel de Dean como una lluvia caliente. Empapando sus ropas y ardiendo como acido. Sam y Caleb yacían, mitad sumergidos en el líquido viscoso. Sus ojos sin vida.

"Estás completamente solo, Dean" dijo el viento.

"No" Dean negó con la cabeza, intentando mirar a otro lado. Intentando retroceder "Por favor"

"Estan muertos por tu culpa. Fallaste"

Los guardianes de piedra comenzaron a temblar. Sus escamas de cemento comenzaron a soltarse y caer sobre los cuerpos de Sam y Caleb. El agua borboteaba en los bordes de las fuentes, salpicando las flores y empapando los pies descalzos de Dean.

"La muerte viene por ti, pero encuentra a los que amas"

"No es cierto"

Las alas de los dragones se soltaron por el viento, cayendo en la fuente. Un rugido lleno los oídos de Dean y se preguntó si las mágicas criaturas estaban protestando por su destrucción. Luego el calor lo envolvió y las figuras de piedra fueron consumidas por una brillante llama.

El fuego envolvió las fuentes, llevándose lo que quedaba de las dilapidadas estatuas de dragones. Entonces las llamas crecieron formando una enorme ave. Sus alas, de color naranja y amarillo extendidas protectoramente sobre los cuerpos de Sam y Caleb, bloqueando la vista de Dean.

El Fénix estaba ahí, brillando en brillante rojo en medio de la oscuridad. Levantó su cabeza y lo llamó.

Dean despertó sobresaltado.

"Tranquilo" dijo Caleb afirmando al niño antes que pudiese caerse del sofá "Está bien"

"¿Caleb?" preguntó Dean ahogado, mirando asustado alrededor de la biblioteca. Soltó el aliento aliviado de que ya no olía rosas y muerte. Solo se había sentado por un momento, descansando luego de que Joshua volviese a vendar su rodilla. Dean no había querido dormirse. Ya había cometido el error en el camino a casa y había pagado el precio "Se supone que me ibas a mantener despierto" dijo acusadoramente y estaba muy cansado para sentirse mal cuando Caleb lo miró con expresión de culpa.

Reaves estaba sentado en el borde de la pesada mesa de café de madera, pero tenía su mano en el hombro de Dean "Si, lo siento. Solo salí un momento para ver cómo estaba papá. Pero Deuce, viejo. No puedes estar despierto para siempre"

Dean estaba despierto y siendo revisado por Joshua cuando Caleb había salido a ver si su padre ya estaba acostado. Había llegado a la granja muy tarde. Jim había dejado que Joshua se ocupara del cuidado médico del cansado grupo, al menos hasta la mañana. A Mackland no le había parecido muy bien, pero no estaba en condiciones de protestar. Sawyer por otro lado, estaba muy contento.

Caleb regresó solo unos minutos después encontrándose con que Dean se había dormido. El niño necesitaba el descanso y era tentador dejarlo obtenerlo, pero la pesadilla había empezado pronto.

Reaves había alcanzado a Dean justo cuando el mundo en la traumatizada psique de Dean comenzó a temblar. Fue arrastrado dentro del mórbido jardín junto con el niño, pero donde Dean estaba cautivo, Caleb era libre de forzar su propia voluntad en la subconsciencia del niño. Moldeándola para servir a su propio propósito de rescatar a Dean.

"El Fenix…" Dean tragó con dificultad, masajeando su adolorida garganta. Miró hacia las llamas de la enorme chimenea frente a ellos "Tu lo trajiste…"

Caleb apretó su hombro "Los pájaros rojos son geniales" forzó una sonrisa "Pero no más películas de terror para ti, Deuce. Tu imaginación es demasiado vivida"

Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas. Su respiración se agitó "Estoy tan cansado, Damien"

No era la reacción que esperaba y por un momento lo pillo fuera de guardia. El rostro de Dean lucía tenso, con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Los moretones sobresalían en contraste con su pálida piel y Reaves, una vez más pensó que el niño lucía como un extra de una película. Esta vez de una de esas películas del fin del mundo.

"No puedo permanecer despierto con ese estúpido té que Joshua me dio…" continuó Dean. Su mirada suplicante "Hazlo que desaparezca. Por favor"

"Dean…"

"¿No puedes bloquear mis sueños o algo? ¿Borrarlo todo?"

Reaves exhalo pesadamente "No funciona de esa forma, Deuce" él deseaba que si. Caleb lo haría sin pensarlo "Puedo implantar sugerencias, pero con todo lo que has pasado…"

"Estoy jodido" terminó Dean por él. El niño lucía derrotado y resignado a su suerte "Está bien"

Reaves le paso una mano por el cabello "Intenta dormir de nuevo ¿ok? Te sentirás mejor si descansas algo. Confía en mí. Yo te cuidaré esta vez. Lo prometo"

"No soy un bebé" Dean negó con la cabeza y se alejó. Algo de su normal fuego se reflejó en su mirada "No necesito que me sostengas de la mano como si tuviese seis de nuevo" dijo con voz ronca.

Caleb se puso de pie con un bufido "No dije que lo fueras, chico rudo" le indicó al niño que se moviera y se sentó pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros "Pero le hice una promesa a Sammy. ¿No quieres que la rompa, verdad?"

Luego de un momento, Dean negó con la cabeza. Se relajó apoyado en los cojines, recargado ligeramente contra el cazador "No. También lo prometí"

"Entonces está listo. Tu haz el papel de la bella durmiente y yo seré el príncipe encantador"

Dean bufó con burla "Mas bien uno de los siete enanos"

"Tierno"

Se sentaron en confortable silencio por unos momentos. El crujido del fuego llenando la oscura habitación. Se sentía de fondo música clásica que venía de la habitación de Jim. Dean no era el único lidiando con los eventos de las últimas 24 horas.

"¿Caleb?"

"¿Si?" murmuró Reaves observando las llamas que bailaban. Se acomodó más abajo en el sofá, moviéndose para apoyar sus pies en la mesa de centro. Jim lo reprendería, pero lo que el Pastor no sabía no podía herirlo.

"¿Qué querías decir acerca de mi mamá?"

El psíquico sintió que su corazón daba un brinco y su estómago se apretaba "¿Tu mamá?"

"Dijiste que Conner la mandó lejos… ¿que ella trato de decirle algo de su esposa?"

"Si, bueno. Estaba enojado. Y tú sabes que digo cosas sin pensar a veces"

Era cierto. Caleb no había pretendido soltarlo de la forma que lo había hecho. Cuando recién había leído los pensamientos del hombre, pensaba quedarse callado. Quizá usar es información contra él más adelante. Si Mary era psíquica. Si ella tenía premoniciones, un montón de cosas acerca de Sam tendrían sentido.

Dean giró su cabeza para mirarlo "¿Ella era como tu?"

Reaves se encogió de hombros "Quizá"

El niño frunció el ceño "¿Es por eso que el demonio la mató?"

En ocasiones, el niño era demasiado listo para su propio bien. Caleb se maldijo mentalmente por abrir la caja de Pandora "No tengo esas respuestas, Deuce" nadie las tenía excepto el bastardo del infierno que había arruinado todas sus vidas.

Dean lo observó sin pestañar "¿Cómo sabía Sam que estaba en esa habitación?"

Caleb suspiró y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra los cojines del sillón "Pensé que estabas muy cansado"

"¿El demonio vendrá tras Sammy si piensa que es como mi mamá?"

Caleb levantó su cabeza mirando fijamente al niño. Él no iba a ser culpable de que Dean tuviese otra cosa más de la que preocuparse. Una cosa más de la que debía proteger a su hermano. "Nada viene por Sammy ¿Me entiendes? Y tu mamá puede que haya sido solo un poco sensible. Muchas personas tienen presentimientos cuando alguien que aman está en peligro. Es por eso que Sam sintió que estabas en esa habitación"

Dean no dijo nada por un largo momento, pero luego asintió "Sammy es bastante niñita"

Caleb torció la boca "Totalmente. Siempre está diciéndonos cómo se siente y estirando la trompa cuando no obtiene lo que quiere"

El niño de doce años se apoyó nuevamente contra el cazador "Me recuerda a ti. Quizá es psíquico"

Reaves bufó con sorna "Nah. Es todo un Winchester"

"Espero que siga así" el tono de voz de Dean era suave nuevamente. Ya no quedaban rastros del humor de recién.

"Él es tu hermano, Deuce. Nada va a cambiar eso. Nadie te lo puede quitar. A ninguno de ustedes"

Nuevamente, los únicos sonidos de la habitación eran el crepitar del fuego y Beethoven. Caleb se preguntó si Dean finalmente había cedido al trauma y las hierbas del té de Joshua, pero el niño se movió contra él y se acurrucó más.

"Buenas noches, Damien" susurró Dean.

Caleb sentía el calor del fuego. El brillo de sus llamas iluminaba tenuemente la noche "Buenas noches, Deuce"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Era casi de mañana. Las primeras luces del día coloreaban la gran ventana de su habitación. Conner despertó de su agitado descanso, necesitando estirar sus piernas. Esperando aclarar su mente. Incluso en sueños, los oscuros recuerdos le habían alcanzado.

No había soñado con su esposa e hijas desde hacía años. Esta noche las había encontrado a ambas. Se veian hermosas y enteras como habían sido antes de morir, pero ambas parecían tan tristes. Tan decepcionadas. Eso no era nada nuevo. Charles tenía la habilidad de provocar ese sentimiento en las personas que más quería.

Samuel había estado muy decepcionado con él cuando le había ordenado ir a su habitación luego de que su padre y hermano se fueran. El niño era obstinado como su padre. Una característica que Conner había esperado no hubiese heredado. Se preguntaba que otras desagradables características corrían en el ADN del niño. ¿Y qué pasaba con la herencia de Mary?

Analizó las palabras del niño referentes a su hermano. Samuel había sido firme respecto a sus sentimientos. Mary había usado casi las mismas palabras cuando le había rogado a su padre llamar a su madre "Tengo un mal presentimiento, papi. Soñé lo que iba a pasar"

Conner sacudió su cabeza, bajando los pies de la cama. El café borraría tanta tontería. O al menos le daría la energía que necesitaba para nuevamente envolverse en una guerra con el niño de siete años.

Dudo ligeramente cuando pasó por la habitación de su nieto. Los débiles sonidos de una melodía que no conocía llamaron su atención. La melodía, pese a ser hard rock era fascinantemente hermosa. Conner empujó ligeramente la puerta.

Sam no estaba en su cama y Charles sintió un tirón en su pecho. Del lugar donde enterraba todos sus sentimientos de esperanza y felicidad. Prefería no sentir nada. Un hoyo negro, porque si había gozo, también había dolor "¿Samuel?"

El niño de siete años apareció tras la puerta, con ojos adormilados y pelo revuelto. Estaba usando un viejo pijama de Chip y Dale Rescatadores, aun cuando Conner había ordenado a Manuela comprar un pijama nuevo "¿Si, señor?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo en pie?" Conner entró en la habitación con un gruñido frustrado "Deberías estar dormido"

Sam se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la esquina donde estaba la radio que Conner le había comprado "No estoy cansado" bostezó.

Charles suspiró, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. El niño no lo miraba. Obviamente aún enojado "Si, puedo verlo"

Sam trepó a la gran silla junto a su tocador. Ahí, el niño había acomodado varias cajas de zapatos. Cinco dragones montaban guardia junto a lo que parecían ser arboles cortados de una caja y un bowl de cereal lleno de lo que parecía koolaid.

"¿Ese es un castillo?" Charles metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata y observó como el niño hacia lo posible para ignorarlo.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza "Es la granja del Pastor JIm" indicó al bowl, agarrando a Athewm y haciéndolo pasar rozando el agua "Este es el estanque donde yo y Dean vamos a pescar"

Pese a todas las falencias de John Winchester, el hombre había enseñado a sus hijos a respetar a sus mayores. Sam era educado la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso cuando era obvio que no quería serlo "Lleve a tu madre a pescar una vez. No era nada remilgosa. Ni siquiera tuve que ponerle la carnada" Conner restregó su mano sobre su boca "Mary era siempre valiente. Siento mucho que no hayas podido conocerla"

"Sé cosas de ella" Sam levantó la vista hacia él "Dean me las dijo"

"Ya veo"

El niño comenzó a enumerarlas, como si hubiese captado el ligero matiz de incredulidad en la voz de su abuelo "Le gustaba decir chistes y se reía mucho. Sonaba como las campanas de viento del porche del Pastor Jim. Me cantaba cuando yo no podía dormir. Dean hace eso a veces también. Olía a margaritas y rayos de sol y amaba los Red Sox de Boston y a cualquiera que le ganara a los Yankees"

"Ese es un montón de cosas" Conner sintió que los ojos le ardían y rápidamente aclaro su garganta del gran nudo que se había formado "¿Qué más te contó tu hermano?"

Sam bajó el dragón y su rostro tomó una expresión absorta, como si fuese a compartir una importante historia que había memorizado "Le gustaba el auto de papá, el rock y los pájaros. Dean y ella solían coleccionar plumas. No era muy buena cocinera. Dean dice que papi siempre decía que podía quemar el agua y que tenían que remojar sus galletas de mantequilla de maní en leche antes que pudieran comerlas" una suave sonrisa reveló los hoyuelos de Sam "Pero Dean dice que eran las mejores galletas del mundo mundial. Pastor Jim le hace galletas de mantequilla de mani a Dean cada año en su cumpleaños. Pero no las quema"

Conner asintió. Había tantas cosas que había olvidado. La madre de Mary tampoco había sido una experta cocinera "Estoy seguro que tu madre no se ganó el corazón de tu padre por su estómago"

"No" Sam negó con la cabeza "Fue por sus ojos. Papi nos dijo que fue amor a primera vista"

Charles tragó con dificultad "Si. Mary era muy hermosa"

Sam agarró a Athewm nuevamente y comenzó una falsa batalla con Belac "Dean se parece a ella. Todo el mundo lo dice. Yo me parezco a mi papi. Bobby dice que yo ni siquiera me caí del árbol, pero no estoy seguro qué quiere decir"

"Tu luces como tu padre" Conner ladeó su rostro estudiado al pequeño niño más detenidamente. Era un niño bello, pero innegablemente se parecía a John. Hasta tenía sus hoyuelos "Pero me recuerdas a Mary" Charles indicó hacia los juguetes "Ella también amaba las historias. Siempre estaba inventando cuentos de hadas acerca de princesas y otras cosas. Pero en lugar de dragones, eran caballos. Unos con alas y otros de esos con cuernos. Montones y montones de caballos"

"También me gustan los caballos" Sam miró a su abuelo "Jim me deja montar a 'Poca Oportunidad' y 'Uno en un Millón'. Eran caballos de carrera, pero Jim los rescató"

"Oh, no hubiese dejado que tu madre tuviese un caballo. Son muy peligrosos" habían sido muchas las cosas de las que Charles había intentado proteger a su hija. La mayor amenaza había sido John Winchester.

"No tengo miedo. Puedo cabalgar rápido, pero Dean no suelta la rienda. También se preocupa"

"Apuesto a que no hay muchas cosas que te asusten. Eres valiente como tu madre. Estoy seguro que mantienes a tu hermano al pendiente"

Sam volvió su atención a los dragones y bajo sus hombros "Estoy asustado por Dean" dijo bajito.

Charles pretendió no escuchar el desánimo del niño "Parece un muchacho muy capaz" era verdad. La gran mayoría de los niños que hubiesen vivido lo que su nieto mayor hubiesen estado catatónicos. Pero Dean parecía controlado.

"Dean quiere que todos piensen que es rudo, pero yo lo conozco" Sam paso sus dedos sobre las brillantes escamas verdes "Tiene un montón de armadura pero la mayor parte de él es toda blandita, como la panza de un dragón"

Conner se arrodillo junto al niño "¿Samuel, cómo supiste que tu hermano estaba en esa habitación?"

El niño de siete años se encogió de hombros "Ya te dije. Lo sentí"

"¿Lo sentiste?" Charles frunció el ceño "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Solo lo sabía. Mac dice que tengo que confiar en las cosas que solo sé. Caleb dice que eso es escuchar a tus tripas"

Conner no quería continuar con esa línea de preguntas, pero tenía que saberlo "¿Caleb es diferente?"

"Es un héroe" Sam levantó la barbilla, desafiante "Como mi papi y Bobby y Mac"

Charles asintió, esperando ganarse la confianza de su nieto en lugar de desatar su ira "¿Él sabe cosas? ¿Cómo tú solo sabes cosas?"

Sam frunció el ceño "Eso creo, pero yo no veo películas en mi cabeza. No cuando estoy despierto"

"Pero tienes sueños ¿verdad? ¿Pesadillas?" Mary las tenía. La de su madre no había sido la primera. Charles había desanimado a su esposa de hablar de ellas. Había desechado sus preocupaciones acerca de su propia madre, quien había dicho que poseía ciertas habilidades especiales. Después de todo, la mujer había terminado en una institución mental "¿Se vuelven realidad?"

"No siempre me acuerdo cuando despierto"

Era igual con Mary. Los terrores nocturnos la habían asolado, pero no había sido hasta que fue mayor que había comenzado a hablar de ellos "¿Te ha hablado Ames acerca de esos presentimientos que tienes?"

"Mac me enseña cosas" Sam le indicó un montón de libros "Aprendo una palabra cada día"

Eso no era lo que Conner quería saber. Sabía que Ames investigaba cosas ridículas como la habilidad psíquica. El hombre había enlutado su reputación trabajando junto a la policía para encontrar personas perdidas. En algunos círculos se habúa vuelto un poco más que un chiste "¿Pero te ha hablado acerca de cosas que podrías hacer con tu mente, además de aprender cosas?"

"Si" Sam asintió "Me dice que no encoja mis neuronas viendo insulsos programas de televisión como Caleb y Dean. Oh y que nunca, nunca use drogas, porque te fríen en cerebro"

Conner suspiró "¿Y acerca de esa Hermandad?"

Sam le dio la espalda a su abuelo y siguió jugando con sus dragones. Le habían enseñado a no hablar de lo que su familia hacía. Lo que sus amigos hacían. Era una de las primeras reglas que había aprendido, justo junto a la de nunca poner tus dedos en los enchufes o colocar pequeños objetos en tu boca o nariz "Creo que voy a dormir ahora" se bajó de la silla y se dirigió a la cama "Estoy cansado"

Charles lo observo y se puso de pie. Se movió lentamente por la habitación hasta quedar junto al niño, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados "¿Samuel?"

"¿Si?" Sam lo miró con reticencia.

"¿Qué quieres ser cuando crezcas?"

El pequeño no dudó "Un dragón"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Jim atravesó la biblioteca silenciosamente, dando una mirada hacia el sillón donde Caleb y Dean estaban dormidos. El muchacho mayor estaba acostado en una esquina, con un libro descansando sobre su pecho y Dean estaba estirado. Sus piernas extendidas descuidadamente sobre el regazo de Caleb.

El pastor fruncio el ceño. Ninguno de los dos parecía comodo, pero suponía que algo de sueño, aunque fuese medio torcidos, era mejor que nada. Honestamente, estaba algo sorprendido y aliviado que ambos pudiesen encontrar un momento de descanso. La paz lo había abandonado luego de chequear a Mackland. Había decidido intentar avanzar con algo de trabajo.

Al alcanza 'La Cripta', había sido obvio que no era el único padeciendo insomnia. Luz se filtraba por la rendija bajo el falso librero que era la entrada a la habitación. El sonido de una vieja canción de los Hermanos Allman se escuchaba de fondo.

Con una leve sonrisa, Jim entró y cerró la pesada puerta para no despertar a los muchachos "¿Ahora tienes que esconderte aquí cuando quieres escuchar algo de música? Es casi como cuando Caleb pasó por esa horrible fase punk/metal y lo tenía que mandar constantemente al granero para mantener mi sanidad"

Scout apareció de debajo de la mesa al sonido de la voz de Jim y Atticus levantó su cabeza a modo de saludo de una de las mullidas sillas. John levantó la vista de la pila de papeles que estaba observando "Es perturbador que sepas lo que es el punk, Jim"

"Trato de mantenerme actualizado" El pastor asintió hacia la pila de trabajo en la mesa "¿Es ese tu intento de hacer lo mismo?"

Winchester deslizó una mano por su barba "No. Solo necesitaba algo para mantener mi mente ocupada de todos los escenarios que podrían haber pasado" indicó con su barbilla hacia la puerta donde Dean y Caleb dormían "Y quería estar cerca por si acaso"

Jim se agacho para recoger a la inquieta cachorra, sosteniendo la bebé cerca de su pecho. Era tranquilizador sostener algo tan vivo, tan recientemente en contacto con Dios. Le recordaba a Sam "Entiendo que Bobby y tú manejaron el trágico accidente del señor Marcus"

John dejó en la mesa el lápiz que estaba sosteniendo "Salamos el cuerpo antes de darle un fuerte empujon en la limusina arrendada de Conner sobre ese maldito acantilado cerca de la fisura de Potter. Bobby quería clavarle una estaca en el corazón, solo para estar seguros, pero le dije que era matarlo mucho"

"¿Y estás seguro que no quedará nada en el cuerpo que puedan decir en la autopsia?"

Winchester suspiró con el cuestionamiento de El Guardián. Estaba cansado y el casual cuestionamiento sonaba más como un interrogatorio "Se lo que hago, Jim. Sé cómo hacer que una muerte parezca accidental o suicidio. Use el correcto acelerante para el trabajo. Indetectable. Nada sustancial de ese bastardo va a sobrevivir a esa explosión"

"¿Y Joshua se encargó de la nota de suicidio?"

"Si" John se reclino en su silla, haciendo sonar su espalda mientras lo hacía "Peter confesó todo por escrito, gracias a nuestro falsificador profesional personal. Mackland está seguro que la evidencia en la habitación de hotel de Marcus y el hangar privado cerraran el caso. Con suerte, las autoridades podrán encontrar los otros cuerpos desaparecidos con un poco de ayuda de Mac. Una vez que se recupere"

Jim dejó a Scout en el suelo y la labradora se acurrucó alrededor del pie de John, descansando su pequeña cabeza en una de sus botas gigantes con un suspiro satisfecho "Bien. No podría imaginar dejar a esas familias sufriendo sin saber qué pasó con sus muchachos. O sin sentir que quizá se hizo un poco de justicia"

"No sé qué bien podría hacerles" John levantó la vista hacia el hombre mayor "Sus niños siguen muertos, Jim" Nada podría aliviar esa clase de dolor.

Murphy se movió hacia librero de madera oscura al final de la habitación. Sus repisas estaban llenas con diarios de antiguos cazadores. Aquellos fallecidos hace mucho tiempo, cuyos espíritus seguían viviendo en cada nueva cacería. Paso sus dedos sobre los gastados lomos "Es importante saber lo que sucedió con aquellos que amamos. Incluso trágicos, sus fines dejan un registro de que fueron reales" miró a John "No saber el cómo o porqué de la muerte de alguien es en ocasiones tan tortuoso como su misma ausencia"

"Si tú lo dices" John volvió a sus libros, sin ganas de ir hacia donde la conversación de Jim lo llevaba "Ellos siguen muertos. Pero al menos, el bastardo que los asesinó está en el infierno, donde pertenece. Quizá eso les de algo de tranquilidad"

Jim se sentó junto a él "No puedo decir que siento la muerte de Peter Marcus, aunque desearía haber manejado las cosas de diferente manera"

"¿Quieres decir que te gustaría no haber tenido que matarlo?"

"No" respondió Jim rápidamente, sorprendiendo a John con el practico tono de su voz "No tengo problemas con haberlo matado. Era un asesino de niños. Un monstruo que atacaba todo lo que es inocente en nuestro mundo. Solo desearía que Dean no hubiese caído en sus manos en primer lugar o haber tenido que presenciar la muerte de ese hombre. Ha visto demasiado para sus pocos años. En ocasiones, me preocupa lo que eso le hará"

"Dean es fuerte, Jim. Estará bien"

Murphy suspiró nuevamente. John parecía tomar sus palabras personalmente. El pastor recordó el campo minado en que se volvía cada discusión con Winchester y su protegido. Pasó su pulgar alrededor del anillo plateado "Todos contamos con que va a estar bien" el pastor encontró la mirada de John "Temo que puedo haber mal calculado el efecto de la situación temporal de Samuel en todos los muchachos" no era de John de quien estaba desilusionado Jim esta vez. Toda la culpa era hacia él mismo "Me equivoqué en dejar que se llevaran a sam de tu lado. Del de Dean"

"Estabas intentando hacer lo mejor para todos" John apretó el puente de su nariz y exhaló pesadamente. Había tomado tiempo y aún no le gustaba, pero no podía culpar a Jim por no ponerse de su lado. "Estaba jodidamente enfadado al principio, pero nunca pensé que alimentarias con Sam a los leones. Todavía no lo creo. Eres El Guardián"

Murphy asintió solemnemente "Lo soy"

Después de todo, había sido John el que había firmado todo el tema de La Hermandad. Quería que lo entrenaran. Necesitaba una guía para poder vengar a su esposa. Siendo justos, él no había entendido completamente todo lo que implicaba. Todavía estaba en shock por la pérdida de Mary, pero quizá, a cierto nivel, había sabido, incluso entonces que parte del trato requeriría el sacrificio de sus hijos. John prefirió creer que conocería hombres poderosos a los que podría llamar hermanos. Hermanos que podrían ofrecerle protección para sus hijos. Darles la vida que él no podía garantizar. Desafortunadamente, en ocasiones era difícil de creer, incluso era difícil creer algo bueno de sí mismo "No te culpo, Jim"

"Amo a esos muchachos, John" le dijo el pastor con firmeza, como si pudiese sentir los malhumorados pensamientos del otro hombre "No podría quererlos más si hubiesen nacido de Emma. Solo tengo en mente su bienestar"

"Lo sé"

"¿Lo sabes?" Jim se reclinó en la silla "Porque en ocasiones creo que toda esta charla de las futuras batallas, la preparación para la futura Triada y las partes que todos debemos jugar opacan las cosas más importantes, como el amor, la familia y la lealtad. Miedo, odio, venganza y desesperación, hacen un rápido trabajo cegándonos"

John torció el gesto con el fiero tono en la voz de su amigo. Tomó el jarro de vidrio del líquido ambarino frente a él y lleno su apenas tocado vaso de whiskey "Si vas a lanzarte a un sermón, Jim, primero me voy a emborrachar"

Murphy rodó los ojos "No es un misterio de donde Caleb ha perfeccionado su talento para el escape y la evasión. Apenas puedo hablar con el chico de temas serios últimamente"

John bufó con sorna y tomo un trago corto, disfrutando la sensación de ardor mientras bajaba por su garganta hasta su vacío estómago. No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había comido "Si querías que el chico te escupiera filosofía y moralidad, Jim, deberías haber dejado que lo entrenara su papá"

"¿Y hacer que se perdiera las impecables citas de Sun Tzu y el manual de sobrevivencia de un Jar Head?" Jim negó con la cabeza "¿En qué clase de Caballero se convertiría entonces?"

John sirvió otro vaso y se lo pasó a Murphy "Va a ser el mejor maldito Caballero que La Hermandad haya visto. Mejor que yo, mejor que lo que Elkins pudiese haber sido" encontró la mirada de Jim "Y mejor que cualquier maldito heredero de Maxim Madrigal"

Jim tomó el vaso y sonrió con tristeza "Daniel Elkins no siempre fue el hombre que conocemos ahora, John. Julian fue presionado por el tiempo al final, pero hizo las mejores elecciones que pudo. No había nadie más. La ultima Triada fue pillada con los pantalones en las rodillas, por decirlo de alguna forma" Murphy levantó el vaso y brindó hacia John "Y Joshua tiene una parte que jugar en lo que viene, pero no estaba listo para seguir los pasos de su abuelo. Julian hubiese creído lo mismo y no tengo duda de que hubiese estado encantado con Caleb y sus habilidades"

El pastor tomó un trago y se encogió ligeramente. Su cerveza casera era lo más fuerte que bebía el último tiempo y lo mejor de Tennessee no le pareció nada suave. Le dio a Winchester una mirada, una ligera expresión traviesa bailando en sus ojos azules "Aunque hubiese fruncido el ceño al tenerte a ti como sucesor de Daniel"

John intentó lucir ofendido "¿Porque no tengo un árbol familiar lleno de cazadores de vampiros y hombres lobo? Si lo has olvidado el pedigree de Mackland es mucho más puritano que el mío. Es más Rhodes Scholar que Académico de La Hermandad. Creo que parezco un premio en comparación con él"

Murphy soltó una carcajada. Quizá antiguas Triadas estaban rodando en sus tumbas con el colorido paquete de hombres que había logrado "Siempre creí que Dios tenía un maravilloso sentido del humor"

"¿Realmente crees que todo esto…" John indicó alrededor de la habitación "Es una especie de profecía clandestina, verdad?"

"Creo que estábamos destinados a conocernos. A ser parte de la vida de los otros" Jim miró su anillo plateado nuevamente, recordando las poderosas palabras grabadas en él "Pero también creo que todos hicimos elecciones que nos juntaron aquí. Y que la siguiente generación enferentará decisiones aún más difíciles. Solo espero que cualquiera sea el camino que deban recorrer los guie al bien común y los una, como ha ocurrido con nosotros, viejo amigo"

John tomó el vaso nuevamente, bebiendo lo que quedaba de wiskey. Suspiró "Son buenos muchachos. Todos ellos"

Jim arqueó una ceja "¿Incluso el maldito heredero de Maxim Madrigal?"

John rodó los ojos. A Murphy le gustaba hacerlo sentir mal en lo que concernía a Joshua. Podría haber resultado si John no hubiese estado ahí cuando Caleb volvió de su primera cacería con Sawyer, Ian y Fisher "No es con ese lado de su familia con que tengo problemas"

Jim continúo mirándolo un momento más, observando sus conocidas expresiones paternales. John sabía que una historia o parábola del pasado iba a hacerse presente.

"Joshua me ayudó a construir esta habitación ¿sabías?2

John lo miró con escepticismo. Ligeramente sorprendido con la revelación "¿No me digas?"

Jim asintió "Se quedó aquí un par de semanas un verano durante la parte más horrible del divorcio de Esme y Harland. Su madre pensó que disfrutaría de un tiempo aparte de todas las peleas" Jim también estaba seguro que Esme prefería la tutoría de Jim que la de Griffin Ellison.

"¿Y lo disfrutó?"

Jim soltó una risotada "Creo que el chico hubiese preferido que le metieran agujas de bambu bajo las uñas"

John bufó con sorna "Eso suena como él"

Murhpy dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la habitación "Aunque creo que disfrutó trabajando en este proyecto. Fue la primera vez que vi algo de su madre en él"

John se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos en la mesa "Tiene mucho de su padre, también. En ocasiones, no puedes pasar por alto el árbol familiar, viejo. El sentido del humor y destino predeterminado se van a la mierda"

Jim sonrió "Todavía tengo esperanza"

John no era fácil de persuadir "Pero nunca lo has visto con El Caballero. Eso dice algo"

"No" Murphy tenía que admitir que Joshua nunca tendría esa clase de poder en La Hermandad "Solo dos personas pasan por mi mente para esa posición. Y creo que he escogido sabiamente entre ambos"

John dio una mirada a la puerta oculta. Si sus hijos tenían que estar involucrados en La Triada, entonces quería alguien que conociera y en quien confiara para protegerlos. Quería a Caleb "No hay objeción de mi parte"

Jim siempre decía que el futuro aún no era claro, pero había indicado que Sam y Dean habían llegado a esta vida por una razón. Destino, lo llamaba él. En un principio había sonado como un cuento de hadas. Tan irreal como las historia de los dragones que a Jim le encantaba relatar. John había podido ignorarlo.

Pero ahora, mientras los niños crecían y Jim envejecía, John a menudo sentía como si estuviese en un tren a toda velocidad sin forma de saltar. Al menos, Murphy le había ofrecido una posición en la que él podía tener algún efecto en sus futuros "No puedo imaginar a nadie mejor para el trabajo que Junior"

A Jim no le pasó desapercibido el tono de orgullo en la voz de John ni el destello de emoción que no pudo leer en los ojos oscuros del hombre "Puedes decirle cómo te sientes ¿sabes? Tiene serias dudas de si es apto para el trabajo en que lo estás entrenando"

"De nuevo, si lo quieres arropadito en cálidos abrazos, Jim…"

Murphy levantó sus manos en rendición, cortando a Winchester "Olvida que he mencionado una atrocidad como una conversación civilizada y un bien merecido elogio"

John no tuvo que fingir sentirse insultado esta vez "Lo trato como a mis propios hijos. Es la única manera que conozco"

Jin suspiró cuando otra ronda de balas explotó, cortándolo en las rodillas. Cuida donde pisas, viejo "En ocasiones tenemos que salir de nuestra zona de confort. Hay momentos en que nuestro primer instinto puede no ser lo mejor para la situación"

Winchester arqueó una ceja "¿Todavía estamos hablando de mi?"

Quizá Jim había caminado como pájaro, encontrándose en el punto en que quería en primer lugar "He hablado con Missouri y algunos otros miembros de La Hermandad acerca de la situación con Conner"

Winchester se enderezó en su silla, sin estar seguro si le gustaba la idea de que otros conocieran sus asuntos. Tenía buenas razones para no confiar en todo el que usara el anillo. El secuestro un par de años atrás, lo había probado "Dijiste que querías que La Triada se encargara de Charles"

Jim pasó sus dedos entre su cabello cano "Quizá estaba equivocado"

"¿Y eso que significa?" John se inclinó más hacia adelante. Su voz bajando de tono, pese al hecho que la habitación era a prueba de sonido "¿Para Sammy?"

"Significa que si Charles no accede a nuestros términos y regresa a Samuel, tendremos que lidiar con él. Por el bien mayor"

John observó fijamente al hombre frente a él. En los años que conocía a Murphy nunca había fallado en sorprenderlo con la cantidad de capas que el hombre podía revelar. Pero frio y calculador era un lado que nunca había mostrado "¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?"

El rostro de Murphy se sonrojó, indicando una rara demostración de su frustración. Usualmente era imperturbable "El hombre no entiende razones. Permitió que Caleb fuese lastimado en frente de Dean y Samuel. Le negó a sus nietos lo que necesitaban, escogiendo sus propios egoístas deseos sobre el bienestar de los niños. E incluso, aunque aparentemente no sabía nada acerca de Peter Marcus, no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien más salga lastimado debido a su ignorancia"

"Pero La Hermandad lidia con el mal sobrenatural. Estamos en el negocio de proteger a las personas. De salvar vidas. Esta noche, lo que sucedió con Marcus fue un acto de autodefensa"

Jim frunció al escuchar sus propias palabras regresadas a él. Era generalmente el trabajo del Pastor hacer de abogado del diablo "¿No crees que me he preocupado y he rezado por esta situación desde hace días? No veo otra alternativa, Johnathan, más que la agresión. Puede que hayas estado en lo correcto cuando dijiste que era la una cosa que un hombre como Conner entendía y respetaba"

John restresgó su mano sobre su barba, sin estar seguro de como asimilar este nuevo lado de su amigo, que este escenario le estaba mostrando "No quería tener razón, Jim"

Murphy exhaló pesadamente "Lo sé" forzó una sonrisa "Quizá la mañana nos ilumine sobre esta situación"

John torció la boca con optimista respuesta, mucho más típica de su amigo. Jim tenía foso eterno de esperanza y fe. Reservas que Winchester esperaba nunca escasearan, pero aun así, era su trabajo mantenerlo atento "O el nuevo día podría traer hordas de langostas y alguna nueva plaga que esparcirse"

"Verdad" Jim rió con ganas esta vez "Te advertí del travieso sentido del humor de Dios"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Alguien se estaba riendo. Un sonido melódico y tranquilizador. Mackland sintió la necesidad de girar su cabeza para determinar quién estaba en la habitación con él. Tenía la vaga sensación de haber dejado la televisión encendida la noche anterior, pero luego un conocido ritmo rugió por su subconsciente y gruño antes de poder evitarlo.

"¡Creo que está despertando, Doc!" ladró Bobby. Su voz hizo eco en las paredes de la pequeña habitación de huéspedes.

La brillante luz de la mañana, proveniente de las varias ventanas quemó sus corneas mientras Mackland intentaba forzar sus ojos a cooperar. Gruñó nuevamente cuando el dolor en su costado se expandió e intentó girar sobre sí mismo escapando de Bobby.

Unas manos cálidas se posaron en su rostro, deteniendo su lucha. Un toque de jazmín llegó a su nariz y luego algo suave y sedoso hizo cosquillas en su rostro al pasar sobre su mejilla. Movió su mano para alejarlo y sus dedos se curvaron en lo que instintivamente reconoció como cabello. Sin abrir sus ojos sonrió "Esme"

Bobby chifló, golpeando el hombro de John "¡Esme!" imitó en un exagerado tono dulzon, para la molestia de Joshua y Caleb "Mi querida Esme"

"En verdad necesitas desincentivarlo" dijo bruscamente Joshua, dando una mirada en dirección a Caleb "Este enamoramiento de escolar es altamente inapropiado e incomprensible considerando el impecable gusto de mi madre"

"No crees que mi papá es suficientemente bueno…" comenzó Caleb, pero otra voz lo cortó.

"Lamento desilusionarte, Doctor Ames, pero no soy tu Esme" la doctora Elizabeth McCroy se inclinó hacia su paciente y frunció el ceño "Lo que sea que es Esme"

Mackland se encogió cuando uno de sus parpados fue obligado a abrirse y una luz lo asaltó "¿Qué…espera..." lucho débilmente para librarse.

"¿Papá?" Caleb se acercó a la cama, permaneciendo cerca pero fuera del camino de la doctora. Ya había sido firmemente reprendido por la fiera pelirroja cuando había examinado a Dean. La detallada limpieza que le había dado a su propia herida de bala lo hacía receloso de cruzarse nuevamente en su camino "¿Estás con nosotros?"

La voz de su hijo hizo que Mackland recuperara la consciencia, borrando algo de la nebulosa. Definitivamente tendría que estudiar los contenidos del té de Joshua más detalladamente "¿Caleb?"

"Aquí estoy"

Antes que Ames pudiese decir algo más, había manos nuevamente sobre él, subiendo su camisa y revisando su abdomen con letal precisión "¡Ow!" se quejó, mirando firmemente a la ahora conocida mujer pelirroja en bata blanca que se inclinaba sobre él. Era la moderna Doctora Quinn Elizabeth McCroy y lucía muy satisfecha de sí misma "Con cuidado"

Elizabeth lo ignoró y continuó palpando alrededor de la herida en su costado "Debo decir que lo que sea que utilizaste en esta herida es bastante asombroso, Joshua. No hay signos de infección"

Sawyer se adelantó, estudiando al paciente como si lo estuviesen consultando "Puedo darle los ingredientes. El doctor Ames no ve los beneficios de la medicina holística, pero estoy seguro que una médica de su categoría es más abierta de mente a más conocimientos de la filosofía oriental"

"Más bien la filosofía bruja" masculló Caleb, pero Joshua aun así le dio una mirada reprochadora. Reaves rodó los ojos, colocando su mano en el hombro de su padre "¿Estás bien, papá?"

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Mackland, sentándose un poco en la cama. Tiró la sabana que sostenía McCroy y cubrió su pecho expuesto "¿Por qué está ella aquí?"

"Creeme. Estoy aquí en visita oficial, six pack" la doctora dio una firme palmada al musculado estomago de Ames "El Padre Murphy me llamó esta mañana explicando tu pequeño 'accidente de cacería'" Liz sonrió con sorna a Ames "¿Quién diría que el gran Mackland Ames era tan fanático de los patos?"

"Jim pensó que sería una buena idea que un verdadero doctor revisara a todo mundo" explicó Caleb, dándole su propia sonrisa burlona a Joshua.

"¿Perdón?" Mackland miró fijamente a John y Bobby, quienes estaban sonriendo como tontos en la esquina de la habitación.

"No puedes llamarlo realmente un fanático de los patos, Doc" dijo Bobby ignorando la mirada demandante de Mackland "la primera vez que Mac estaba en un punto ciego. Se puso de pie justo cuando yo estaba disparando del otro lado del estanque"

"Lo gracioso es que esta no parece una herida de perdigones, señor Singer" le contradijo Elizabeth. Estos hombres no iban a sacarle nada "¿Y estaba Caleb también en el mismo punto ciego cuando abriste fuego? ¿Y cómo exactamente el pobre de Dean sacó sus heridas? Los patos deben haberse vuelto mucho más perversos de lo que recuerdo que son o acaso también estuvo en una pelea en un bar"

Esa era la excusa que habían usado cuando habían llevado a Caleb a Emergencias en New Heaven unos días atrás. Obviamente estaba sucediendo algo más de lo que esos hombres querían decir. Murphy le había suplicado para que no reportara ninguna de las heridas a la policía, explicando como el doctor Ames ya estaba bombardeado por la prensa y no quería que los muchachos fuesen interrogados u hostigados. Pese a la buena reputación de Jim Murphy, había sido la mirada suplicante en el joven Dean Winchester lo que la había convencido.

"Conoces a los muchachos" John se acercó a la cama dándole a la mujer una sonrisa relajada, que tuvo un efecto diferente en ella que la de su hijo "Siempre están zarandeándose. Les advertí que no lo hicieran. Alguien iba a salir herido"

"Gracias a Dios que hay alguien sensato" Elizabeth le sonrió a John y luego le dio una mirada desdeñosa a Mackland "Los jóvenes necesitan modelos apropiados que seguir. No alguien frio e irreprochable"

"¿Ya terminó, Doctora?" gruñó Mackland "Le pediré a Bobby que recoja para ti algunos huevos de las gallinas de la casa y una pierna de jamón por las molestias que hemos provocado y así podrá seguir con sus visitas a domicilio"

"Liz no se puede ir aún" se adelantó John, ofreciéndole su brazo a la mujer. Miró con decisión a Ames "Creo que le prometí una comida gratis si alguna vez nos visitaba"

Mackland miró a su mejor amigo, viendo rápidamente la diversión que estaba obteniendo de la situación. John Winchester podía ser bastante encantador y vengativo cuando quería "¿No estás preocupado con mi diagnostico?"

"Te di esas puntadas yo mismo. Estarás bien" John miró a Elizabeth "Fui entrenado en sobrevivencia de campo, así que estoy seguro que no estarán en tu estándar, pero evitaron que el idiota se desangrara hasta morir"

"Estoy segura de que nada que yo pudiese haber hecho podría haber sido mejor que lo de una leyenda viviente del campo de batalla" la doctora se puso de pie, cerrando su bolso "Aunque un desayuno suena adorable"

"Espera a probar los panqueques de Jim" le dijo John mientras la acompañaba afuera de la habitación "Son para que se te haga agua la boca"

Bobby se inclinó en el marco de la puerta, observándolos bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina "La doctora McCroy también es para que se te haga agua la boca" le movió las cejas a Mackland "Si alguna vez te calleras de tu caballo lo habrías notado"

"Cállate" gruño Ames, empujando las mantas hacia un lado "No puedo creer que ustedes dos dejaron que Jim llamara a alguien. A una colega que me conoce para peor"

Singer bufó con sorna "Creo que podríamos haberle dicho a Josh que llamara a Esme ¿pero qué habría de divertido en eso?

"¿Podrías contenerte de decir el nombre de mi madre en ese tono, Bobby? Pidió Joshua.

"¿Qué tono?" preguntó el mecánico ofendido.

Sawyer movió una mano en el aire "Ese tono susurrado, como si estuvieses hablando de una etérea sirena estrella de películas. No le viene"

"Eso muestra lo que sabes de mujeres, Escurridizo" Bobby sonrió "Pero no estás tratando de avergonzar al tipo equivocado. Aquí Mac es el que está teniendo traviesos sueños acerca de tu mamá"

"Yo no estaba…" Ames tartamudeó "Desperté desorientado… había una mujer casi sobre mi…" Mac dejo de hablar cuando todos los ojos se clavaron en él.

Una mirada de horror pasó por el rostro de Joshua "No estás sugiriendo…."

"¡No!" lo cortó Mackland "Quiero decir… no quiero decir que Esme ha estado o estará nunca sobre mi" Ames levantó sus manos "No es que la idea no sea agradable… quiero decir, en una completa, respetuosa manera de pensar en un compañero de La Hermandad"

"¿Sueñas con muchos de La Hermandad sobre ti, Mac?" Bobby comenzó a carcajearse "Quizá debería llamara a la adorable Elizabeth nuevamente para que revise si te pegaste en la cabeza o algo"

"Quizá deberías bajar antes que toda la comida se acabe, Bobby" sugirió Caleb. En cualquier otra ocasión habría disfrutado la incomodidad de su padre, pero luego del miedo que había sentido la noche anterior, estaba dispuesto a darle una tregua a su papá "Ya sabes que la segunda tanda de Jim nunca es tan buena como la primera"

"Ya entiendo" Bobby asintió "Ustedes necesitan un tiempo en familia" Singer gesticuló incluyendo a Joshua en la imagen mental que les estaba proyectando "No puedo esperar por la tarjeta grupal de Navidad"

Joshua se sentó en el borde de la cama, pálido. Con su mano sosteniendo su estómago "Creo que voy a vomitar"

"Únete al club" acordó Caleb dándole a su padre una mirada "¿Podrías tratar de tragarte ese enamoramiento de colegial, Papá? Es vergonzoso"

Ames frunció el ceño y luego miró duramente a ambos jóvenes "Mis sentimientos o falta de ellos hacia Esme no son de su incumbencia" Joshua iba a abrir la boca, pero Mackland lo detuvo con una mirada severa "Ve abajo, Joshua"

"Bien" el rubio cazador se puso de pie con un bufido "Pero mi madre no saldría nunca con alguien que no esté completamente abierto a los productos que ella crea a través de su arte"

"Y mi papá no sale con brujas" le respondió Caleb sonando mucho más como de la edad de Dean que sus propios veinte años "Sin importar lo sexys que sean"

"Cállate" le respondió Joshua.

"¡Cállense los dos!" Mackland tenía temor de que si no detenía a tiempo la discusión terminaría debajo de los dos muchachos mientras peleaban "Reserven su energía para los panqueques. Los panqueques de Jim hacen que todo el mundo se sienta mejor"

"¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que sonó eso?" Caleb miró a su padre "La gente cuenta contigo todos los días para resolver sus problemas… ¿y eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¿comida emocional?"

"Mi madre hubiese dado con una solución mucho mejor" Joshua estaba cerca de la puerta, pero no estaba listo para salir de la habitación.

"¿Consultando en su bola de cristal sin duda?"

"¡Muchachos!" la voz de Murphy se filtró por las escaleras "¡El desayuno está listo!"

Joshua le dio una acalorada mirada final en dirección de Caleb antes de girar sobre sus tobillos y bajar la escalera

"¿Joshua?"

La voz de Mac lo detuvo y el joven cazador bufó "¿Si?"

"Gracias" dijo Ames sinceramente "Realmente aprecio que hayas cuidado de todos, incluido yo"

El rubio asintió y una ligera sonrisa cruzó su rostro "Sostenga su agradecimiento hasta que reciba mi boleta, Doctor Ames. Soy bastante caro"

Reaves negó con la cabeza una vez que Sawyer había salido "¿huh? Después de todo Josh tiene sentido del humor"

Mac le frunció el ceño a su hijo "No deberías decir esas cosas de su madre. No es educado y sinceramente dudo que lo tomaras bien si él hiciera lo mismo"

Caleb exhaló pesadamente. El reto provocando que se sintiera ligeramente culpable "No tengo nada contra Esme, Papá. Siempre ha sido agradable conmigo" indicó hacia las escaleras "Pero ella tiene equipaje"

"¿Equipaje?" Mac pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello "Hijo. No he hablado con Esme hace más o menos un año. Somos amigos. Es todo"

"Bien, porque estoy muy grande para cualquier tipo de escenario tipo tropa Brady. Me gusta ser hijo único y prefiero mantener tu herencia para mí solo" sonrió ampliamente para esconder la sinceridad de sus palabras. No era el dinero lo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir.

Ames sonrió. Confortado por el comportamiento celoso de su hijo. En ocasiones era agradable sentirse necesitado "¿Y qué paso con querer que John y los muchachos se vinieran a vivir con nosotros?"

Caleb rodó los ojos "Tenía quince y no me dejabas tener un perro. Ellos eran lo más parecido"

Mackland sonrió apretando el hombro de su hijo "Hablando de los muchachos ¿Cómo está Dean?"

Caleb se encogió de hombros "La Doctor McCoy lo revisó temprano esta mañana. Dijo que está bien"

"No es a lo que me refería"

"No lo sé, Papá" Caleb tragó con dificultad "No ha hablado realmente de eso" su mirada se encontró con también preocupada de su padre "Temo que se va a encerrar en sí mismo. De todos nosotros"

Ames negó con la cabeza y una mirada obstinada cruzando por su rostro "No dejaremos que eso suceda, Hijo. Lo prometo"

"¿También puedes prometerme que Joshua nunca será mi hermano en ninguna forma excepto en la floja referencia que aplica cuando nuestros anillos están involucrados?"

Mac rio, encogiéndose ligeramente cuando las suturas en su costado tiraron "Creo que estás a salvo"

"Entonces te traeré unos panqueques"

"¿Estas bromeando? Voy contigo. Quiero ver como Bobby queda como un tonto delante de la doctora McCoy"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"Gracias nuevamente, Liz. Por tu ayuda" le dijo John Winchester al doctor cuando él, Bobby y Jim la acompañaban a su auto "Realmente lo apreciamos"

"De nada" el doctor miró a Murphy y a Singer "El delicioso desayuno fue un agradecimiento más que apropiado. Aunque espero que puedan inventar una mejor historia la próxima vez. Un asalto hubiese sido mucho más creíble"

John cambió el peso de un pie al otro, dándole a Jim una mirada vengativa, pero el ministro permaneció en silencio con su siempre presente sonrisa firme en su lugar "Si, perdón por eso" dijo sinceramente cuando fue obvio que ninguno de sus amigos iba a ayudarlo.

"Quizá puedas compensármelo la próxima vez que estés en el pueblo" Liz estiró su mano y apretó la mano de John "Con una cena"

"Quizá" concedió John agachando ligeramente la cabeza cuando Bobby hizo un sonido como de besuqueo tras él. Nunca sucedería, pero la mujer los había dejado en paz "No estoy nunca en un lugar mucho tiempo" explicó.

Elizabeth sonrió con conocimiento, alejando suavemente sus dedos de la piel de John "Quizá tenga suerte" asintió hacia los otros "Dile al doctor Ames que espero saber de él pronto"

"Mackland sería mucho mejor compañero en una cena" le dijo John abriéndole la puerta del auto "Sabe los tenedores correctos que hay que utilizar"

La doctora negó con la cabeza "No. Estaba pensando más en la línea de correspondencia con mi colega" Liz se dejó caer en el asiento de su sedan poniéndose los lentes de sol "Dile que haga el cheque a nombre del hospital. Los planos para una nueva ala de radiología estarán listos pronto"

Winchester rio "Lo haré, Liz. Cuídate" dio unas palmaditas en el techo del auto y dio unos pasos atrás. Observó mientras el auto se alejaba por la entrada de Murhpy. Cuando se giró, Bobby y Jim estaban ambos sonriéndole "¿Qué?"

"Le gustas" Bobby negó con la cabeza "No entiendo porque, maldición. Dejé en claro que soy soltero y ella definitivamente te estaba tirando la onda, Winchester"

"Lo haces sonar como uno de esos milagros que Jim siempre está predicando, Singer"

"Para mí, lo es" Bobby miró a Murphy "¿Qué piensas tú, Jim?"

"Creo que la mujer obviamente tiene buen gusto" respondió Jim y John se rio.

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir?" masculló Bobby "¿Piensas que John es mejor partido que yo?"

Murphy se giró para entrar a la casa. Los otros dos hombres iban a seguirlo cuando el sonido de un auto aproximándose los detuvo "¿Quizá la doctora McCoy viene de regreso para rectificar su error, Bobby?" bromeó el Pastor mientras alzaba una mano para proteger sus ojos y ver el e auto "Ha visto el error en su decisión"

"No me sorprendería" Singer miró al camino, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio un destello de negro. El auto de Liz era plateado "¿Quién demonios es?"

John frunció el ceño cuando el oscuro auto se estacionó en la entrada y Manuela bajó del asiento del pasajero. Quedó más intrigado aun cuando la persona que venía conduciendo se bajó "Conner"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado. Ya solo nos queda un capitulo para terminar :D


	11. Chapter 11

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 11**

" _ **El Fénix espera, poder volar a través de los desiertos cielos y aun así desafiar a la fortuna. Revivir de sus cenizas y alzarse nuevamente" – Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra.**_

"¿Conner?" John dio un paso hacia adelante cuando su ex suegro removió sus lentes de sol mientras avanzaba hacia la parte delantera del auto. Una oscura voz que vivía en la parte más oculta de la cabeza de John susurraba cosas de pesadilla. Todos los miedos que cualquier padre tendría junto a los de un hombre que sabía lo que él sabía "¿Qué pasa? ¿Sam está bien?"

El cazador apenas había formulado las palabras cuando la puerta trasera del pasajero se abrió y su hijo de siete años bajo emocionado.

"¡Papi!" Sam corrió hacia su padre, como si hubiesen sido semanas y no algunas horas desde su último encuentro "¡Estoy en casa!"

John lo agarró, sin saber qué sucedía "Hola, Campeón" susurró en el oído del pequeño y le dio un gran abrazo. Sintió el olor a shampoo de bebé y jabón y apretó con más fuerza "Te extrañé"

"Yo también" Sam se soltó, dándole a Jim y Bobby una enorme sonrisa. Se movió en los brazos de su padre hasta que este lo dejó en el suelo "Hola Pastor Jim ¿adivina qué? Estoy en casa"

Jim se arrodilló junto al niño, pasándole una mano por el cabello "Eso escuché, mi muchacho. Ya era tiempo. Las cosas no son iguales sin ti"

"¿Dónde está Dean? No puedo esperar para contarle la noticia. Y le tengo un regalo"

"Whoa, Whoa" John mantuvo un firme agarre del niño que intentaba correr hacia la casa "¿Qué noticia? Dime a mi primero, Sammy"

Sam miró a su padre y luego a Charles, quien todavía estaba junto al auto con una expresión cautelosa en su serio rostro "El señor Conner dice que debo estar contigo y Dean. Cree que soy como Mamá y mamá debía estar con nosotros"

John frunció el ceño "¿Eso es cierto?"

"Lo es" Charles avanzó cautelosamente "Sam parece requerir una especial cantidad de atención. Me temo que a estas alturas de mi vida no estoy equipado para lidiar con eso. Tampoco tengo los recursos disponibles. Sin embargo, tengo esto"

Sostuvo un gran maletín que le entregó a Jim "La información que he recopilado de su organización, señor Murphy" explicó "Pese a que es una literatura interesante, no tengo mayor uso para ella. Tampoco deseo que mi nombre se vea involucrado en las cosas de ustedes"

Sam se estaba aburriendo de la conversación de los adultos y tironeó del brazo de su padre "¿Puedo ir a ver a Dean ahora, Papi?"

La voz impaciente de Sam hizo que John lo mirara nuevamente, sin todavía poder creer que le estaban devolviendo a su hijo menor. John sonrió al niño "Ve" su sonrisa desapareció cuando volvió a mirar a Conner una vez que el pequeño se había ido "Hijo de perra"

"Johnathan" le advirtió Jim, poniéndose de pie lentamente "Es lo que estábamos esperando"

"No" Winchester negó enojado con la cabeza "Este es Charles haciendo exactamente lo que le hizo a Mary" John dio un paso hacia el padre de su esposa "¿Qué? ¿Sam ya es una decepcion para ti? ¿Decidiste que se parecía mucho a su padre? ¿Qué no es suficiente para ser un Conner?2

"Por el contrario" bufó Charles "Me di cuenta que tiene mucho en común con su madre"

John arqueó las cejas sin entender "¿Y eso es algo malo?"

"No voy a hablar de mi hija contigo" sus pecados pasados eran suyos, pero estaba determinado a no repetirlos "Solo diré que Sam ya se ha adaptado a tu estilo de vida. Nosotros vivimos en dos mundos totalmente diferentes como lo probaste asesinando a mi asistente anoche. Y aún no he escuchado de mis guardaespaldas. Parecen haber desaparecido de la faz del planeta"

"¿Tu asistente que asesinaba y violaba a niños pequeños?" John enterró un dedo en el pecho del hombre de negocios "¿Tu asistente que secuestro a tu nieto? ¿El hijo mayor de Mary y lo planeaba añadir a su perversa lista de cuerpos? " Su boca se torció al pensar en los dos simios que habían golpeado a Caleb "Y tus guardaespaldas necesitaran encontrar nuevas carreras por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que puedan volver a usar sus extremidades"

Charles pareció considerar la información y un sinfín de emociones cruzó por su arrugado rostro. Se encogió de hombros "No tengo problemas con la pena de muerte para actos tan viles como los que Peter cometió. Por el amor de Dios, soy Republicano, después de todo".

"Imagínatelo" Bobby bufó con sorna "Los privilegiados son todos pro apretar el botón mientras sea otro el que se ensucia con sangre las manos"

"No vine a conversar de política, señor Singer. Vine a regresar a Sam"

John apretó sus puños. Era lo que había esperado, pero ahora era casi anticlimático. Eso lo enojaba. Estaba deseoso de pelear "¿Así que se te ocurrió venir en tu auto a irrumpir en las vidas de mis hijos, lastimar a la gente que queremos y luego te vas como si nada hubiese sucedido?"

"¿Preferirías la alternativa? Como el Señor Murphy lo mencionó… pensé que esto era lo que querías"

Lo que John quería era estrangular al hijo de perra "¡Hiciste que te entregara a mi hijo! ¡Tuve que romperle el corazón a su hermano! ¿y para qué? Para que pudieras ejercer una especie de control sobre la situación… ¿para qué probaras que podías salirte con la tuya?" John se mordió el labio y miró al suelo "Mary estaría furiosa contigo"

"No estoy seguro que ella estaría muy contenta contigo tampoco, John" Conner alzó la voz y su rostro se enrojeció "Has corrompido a sus hijos. Los has criado en compañía de herejes y mercenarios"

"Les he dado una familia" bramó John "Eso era todo lo que Mary siempre quiso para ella y para los niños"

El hombre se encogió en presencia de la ira de Winchester. Dio un par de pasos inestables alejándose del furioso cazador. Esos hombres eran violentos y Conner se sintió repentinamente solo y en desventaja.

"Johnathan" la voz de Jim Murphy era fuerte, tranquilizante, como un trago de whiskey "El pasado no puede cambiarse"

Charles miró al ministro y sus ojos se humedecieron. Aclaró su garganta "Quizá mi hija y yo teníamos más en común de lo que imaginé. Yo solo quería de regreso a mi familia"

"Claro" John bufó, incapaz de empatizar con el hombre. Jim le había dicho en más de una ocasión desde que este entero desastre había comentado que él y Charles tenían mucho en común. El amor por Mary y la devastación por su pérdida. Pero el dolor los había alejado de ese elusivo terreno neutral. Dio otro paso hacia Conner, aunque sentía los ojos de Jim sobre él "¿Querías una familia? Esa es buena Charles. Tú querías un heredero. Esas son dos cosas muy diferentes"

Esta vez el Pastor Jim miró a Conner y sus palabras contuvieron una nota de lastima "Hay mejores maneras de ganar el afecto de alguien que la manipulación" aunque el ministro entendía la ira de John, él siempre trataba de encontrar una oportunidad de sacar algo positivo "La grandeza del corazón de un niño es maravillosa, Señor Conner. Especialmente cuando el niño es tan cariñosos como su nieto. Ambos son maravillosos"

Charles desvió la vista por un momento para mirar el horizonte y luego recuperó su foco "Me gustaría mantenerme en contacto contigo" se tragó su orgullo casi ahogándose con el nudo en su garganta y miró fijamente a John "Quizá incluso visitar a los niños de vez en cuando. O mejor aun, que ellos me visiten"

"Ese hubiese sido un buen punto para empezar" interrumpió Bobby. Él todavía no estaba seguro que no hubiesen debido enterrar al hombre hace cuarenta días "Quiero decir, en lugar del numerito de las amenazas ¿no lo crees?"

Conner respondió fríamente "Realmente esto no es de su incumbencia. Estaba hablándole a John"

"Hubiese estado mucho más dispuesto a hablar antes que te llevaras a Sam" dijo Winchester.

"¿Te estás olvidando que tú también te llevaste a mi hija?" demandó Conner, perdiendo la paciencia a cada segundo "Con consecuencias mucho más severas, debo añadir. ¡Está muerta!"

"¿Así que esto tiene que ver con venganza?" John lanzó sus brazos hacia arriba "Me culpas por la muerte de Mary, así que esperaste seis años para arrancarme el corazón ¿Es eso?"

"No" Charles pasó una temblorosa mano sobre su boca. La situación estaba saliéndose de control y no era un hombre que manejara el caos muy bien "Yo solo esperaba…" hizo una pausa, restregando su frente "No se lo que esperaba, pero ahora veo que es imposible. Eres imposible" Conner busco en su bolsillo y sacó un papel que estaba doblado "Ten" le extendió los documentos a John.

Winchester los tomó, mirando fijamente al formulario legal "¿Realmente te estás yendo?" No estaba convencido que el destino les estuviese dando una tregua. Tenía que haber una trampa "¿Por qué estás cediendo?"

Conner humedeció sus labios y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su delgada chaqueta "Esta mañana le pregunté a Samuel qué quería ser cuando creciera" el hombre de negocios observó a los hombres frente a él "Me respondió que quería ser un dragón. No estoy seguro de lo que significa, pero imagino que hacerse cargo de mis empresas no está bajo ese paracaídas" Charles suspiró "Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo"

John rompió los papeles de custodia por la mitad, los dobló y los rompió nuevamente "Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, Conner. Es todo lo que te puedo decir"

"Mary hubiese esperado más"

John asintió, tirando los trocitos de papel a los pies del hombre. Finalmente estaban de acuerdo en algo "Si, hubiese esperado más"

"Dile a Samuel que estaré en contacto"

John bufó con sorna "¿Y a Dean? Mary tenía dos hijos después de todo"

"Si él se parece tanto a ti como imagino, no tendría sentido"

Nuevamente se entendían "Tienes razón" John se giró hacia Jim. No tenía nada más que decir "Voy a ver a los niños"

Una vez que Winchester se retiró, Jim aclaró su garganta. Las cosas no habían resultado de la mejor manera, pero Sam estaba a salvo en casa. El ministro estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que tenía "Imagino que estará dejando Kentucky pronto" Murphy miró a Manuela, quien permanecía a distancia, atestiguando en silencio la conversación "le pediré a Manuela que lo escolte al aeropuerto y se asegure que esté camino a casa a salvo"

"No necesito…"

El pastor alzó su mano, efectivamente silenciando la protesta de Conner "Oh, por favor. Insisto" encontró la mirada del hombre "Tambien encuentro necesario decirte que si alguna vez intentas algo como esto en el futuro, me veré forzado a considerarte una amenaza a todo lo que he pasado los últimos veinte años de mi vida protegiendo" Jim sonrió "Estoy seguro que un hombre de negocios puede entenderlo"

La manzana de Adan de Conner subio y bajó cuando intentó tragar para humedecer su súbitamente seca boca "Creo que comprendo perfectamente"

"Bien" Jim sonrió y miró a Manuela, quien asintió "Ahora si nos disculpas. Necesito comenzar a hacer la cena. Parece ser que tengo la casa llena de muchachos hambrientos y tenemos mucho que celebrar"

Charles lo observó irse y se dirigió a su auto. La voz de Bobby Singer lo detuvo.

"Apostaste tu dinero al caballo equivocado, Conner"

"¿Perdón?" Charles dio un ligero pasó atrás cuando Singer entró súbitamente en su espacio personal.

"Los muchachos" Bobby se rascó las patillas y negó con la cabeza "Verás. Estos últimos días, he estado pensando en qué te equivocaste. Y llegue a la conclusión que debiste haberte llevado a Dean"

El empresario frunció el ceño "No sé de qué estás hablando"

"Estoy hablando del hecho de que ese niño haría cualquier cosa por su familia. Cualquier cosa. Incluso ser tu marioneta particular, si significa que su hermano estará a salvo. Él hubiese hecho lo que hubieses pedido. Sammy, por otro lado, es igualito a su papá" Bobby se encogió de hombros "Por supuesto que Caleb te hubiese degollado mientras dormías o algo, pero creo que ahora no sabremos nunca"

El rostro de Conner enrojeció aún más "¿Este comentario tuyo tiene algún punto, Singer?"

"No en realidad" Bobby sonrió ampliamente "Solo quería restregártelo en la cara"

"Idiota" masculló Charles antes de girarse hacia su auto. Caminó indignado con las carcajadas de Bobby haciendo eco a sus espaldas.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"¿Por qué están actuando como idiotas?" preguntó Dean levantando la próxima pieza del rompecabezas que él y Caleb estaban armando "Uno pensaría que nunca han visto a una chica antes"

Reaves se inclinó hacia su lado conspiratoriamente, intentando aliviar el mal humor que había descendido como una nube de tormenta durante el desayuno "En el caso de Bobby, creo que es el hecho de que la chica tiene todos sus dientes y no tiene grasa de auto bajo las uñas"

"Tampoco es que la granja sea un lugar lleno de mujeres para seducir" comentó Joshua desde atrás de su periódico. Estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Reaves. Mirando el rompecabezas y ocasionalmente indicándole a Caleb donde debía ubicar la pieza, para la molestia del psíquico "Estoy seguro que era la novedad"

Caleb bufó con sorna, manoteando lejos la mano de Sawyer cuando intentó indicar donde la pieza de cielo azul entraría "Jim tiene una vida secreta que no conocemos. ¿Por qué crees que todas esas viudas viven trayéndole comida?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Dean.

"Si, por favor, dile, Damien" Joshua bajó el periódico

Reaves abrió la boca, miró a Dean, quien todavía lo estaba mirando, pero se giró para mirar a Sawyer "¿Y por qué estás aquí?" Caleb indicó hacia el rompecabezas "Pensé que odiabas estas cosas"

Joshua se inclinó hacia la mesa, obviamente muy contento consigo mismo "No cambies la conversación, Reaves. Dean te hizo una pregunta. ¿No vas a contestarle? Parece ser uno de esos valiosos momentos de enseñanza entre hermanos y adoraría ver como metes la pata intentando zafarte"

"¿Estás diciendo que el Pastor Jim tiene sexo con muchas mujeres? ¿Qué no es eso contra las reglas?"

Caleb miró rápidamente a Dean "Yo no dije eso. ¿Y qué sabes tú de sexo?"

El niño se encogió de hombros "No mucho, pero te conozco. Y tienes esa sonrisa tonta en la cara" Dean le quitó la pieza de la mano a Caleb y la puso donde Joshua había indicado "¿Crees que papá quiere hacerlo con la doctora McCroy?"

"¿Qué?" pilló a Caleb totalmente desprevenido "¿Hacerlo?"

"Creo que se refiere a sexo" ofreció diligentemente Joshua.

Reaves lo miró mal "No tienes permiso de unirte a esta conversación" se giró hacia Dean "Socio ¿Por qué dices eso?" repentinamente el mal humor del niño y su falta de apetito tuvieron sentido. No era por Sam.

Dean tiró la pieza que estaba sosteniendo "Estaba hablando con ella. Se estaban riendo"

Caleb se rio ligeramente "Si ¿y qué? Eso no significa nada. La doctora McCroy estaba hablando con Joshua también y créeme. No va a tener suerte"

Dean no estaba riendo "No me gusta"

"Niño, ella vino como un favor para Jim. A revisar que todo el mundo estuviese bien"

"Bueno. Ella estaba revisando a Papá"

Caleb miró al niño nuevamente, sin saber de dónde venía todo esto "¿Cómo sabes?"

"Se cosas"

Era verdad. Dean había estado involucrado en situaciones que la mayoría de los niños de su edad no experimentarían hasta que fuesen años mayor, quizá nunca "Johnny solo estaba siendo agradable, Deuce. Déjalo ir"

"¿Cómo dejé ir a Sammy?" contestó bruscamente el niño de doce años "¿Quizá papá va a comenzar a buscar una esposa nueva ahora? Se va a olvidar de mi mamá como se olvidó de mi hermano. Se va a olvidar de nuestra familia"

"Dean…" Caleb negó con la cabeza "Eso no va a pasar"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo dices?" Dean bufó "Claro, porque has tenido razón sobre todo últimamente"

Caleb se sintió cegado. Su molestia por la mala actitud y el inmerecido golpe bajo el cinturón de Dean, sobrepasando su paciencia. Dean herido significaba Dean enojado, pero aun así. Comenzó a abrir la boca, probablemente para decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pero Joshua lo salvó.

"Creo que Caleb se refiere al hecho de que es bastante obvio que tu padre aún sigue enamorado de tu madre" cuando Dean y Caleb lo miraron asombrados, Joshua se encogió de hombros "Quiero decir que aparentemente John y Mary tenían esa rara cosa de la que hablan la mayoría de los cuentos de hadas. Tú mismo me dijiste que tu padre amaba a tu madre más que a nada ¿correcto?"

Dean tragó con dificulta, desviando la mirada cuando sus ojos se humedecieron "Si" respondió suavemente.

"Entonces asumo que eso no cambiará aunque pasen diez o cien años. No me tomes la palabra si no quieres, pero mi madre dice que el verdadero amor es la única magia real en este mundo y ella es la persona más inteligente que conozco"

"Esme sabe lo suyo, Deuce" acordó Reaves dándole a Joshua una mirada agradecida. En ocasiones, Sawyer podía sorprenderlo "Dale a tu viejo un poco de crédito. Ten un poco de fe"

"Y si eso no funciona, míralo desde la perspectiva de la doctora McCroy. Ella es una hermosa, inteligente y exitosa médico. Tu padre está aproximándose a la mediana edad. Tiene una pseudo educación con base militar, no tiene trabajo estable, ni plan de jubilación y tampoco posee ninguna propiedad. Y tiene equipaje en la forma de dos niños bastante malcriados, petulantes y mal portados en el mejor de los casos" Joshua estiró su periódico y continuó leyendo "Él hombre no es buen partido en ningún caso. Menos para una mujer de su calibre"

Caleb bufó. Y ahí recordó por qué él y Sawyer no eran amigos "Si, Deuce. John solo está un paso por encima de Bobby y tu sabes que a él no lo van a elegir pronto"

"Singer tiene educación universitaria y posee su propia casa y negocio. Tiene un impresionante protafolio de acciones y bienes. También está el hecho de que los perros tienen una vida mucho más corta y son mucho menos caros que los niños" indicó Joshua "Pese al hecho de las pulgas y la baba es mucho más marketeable"

"Gracias por el perfil de Relaciones Publicas" gruñó Caleb "Creo que puedo encargarme desde aquí"

Reaves se estiró y apretó el hombro de Dean "Escúchame, Dean. Deja de buscar problemas. Te encuentran fácilmente sin buscarlos"

Dean finalmente levantó la vista y lo miró con una ligera sonrisa en los labios "Quizá podemos decirle a Bobby que ella le estaba mirando el trasero solo para estar seguros"

Caleb rió "Okey, pero te tengo una mejor. Podríamos hacer que Josh nos falsifique algún papel con logo del hospital y le escribimos una realmente sabrosa carta de amor"

Sawyer los miró desde arriba de su periódico nuevamente "No me incluyan en sus bromas infantiles. Me iré pronto. Este trabajo está terminado y algunos de nosotros no somos escolares o estamos de vacaciones. Tengo importantes responsabilidades a las que volver"

"¿Un poco celoso?" Dean tomó la pieza que había tirado y la colocó con fuerza en su lugar. Miró a Caleb "Debe apestar ser viejo"

"Dímelo a mi" Reaves sonrió "Jim está haciendo pie de manzana y helado casero esta noche" suspiró, restregando sus manos con anticipación "Más para nosotros los niños"

Joshua se puso de pie, preparándose para su dramática salida "Debería saber que no vale la pena intentar ayudar a alguno de ustedes"

Caleb observo al cazador salir "En verdad debería saberlo"

El niño de doce años asintió "Si, ¿pero si no de quien nos reiríamos?"

"Verdad" Reaves estudio otra pieza del rompecabezas "Mira, Deuce. Acerca de lo que dijiste…acerca de que he estado arruinando las cosas últimamente"

"No quería decirlo"

"Si, querías decirlo. Y está bien que estés enojado conmigo. Diablos. Mac dice que es normal"

Dean le dio una larga mirada de costado "¿Me estas llamando normal?"

Reaves lo empujó "Estoy tratando de tener una conversación seria acá"

Eso hizo que Dean sonriera "¿Cómo la charla de sexo?"

"Eso no va a suceder" Caleb negó con la cabeza "Al menos no por un par de años. Acabas de salir de la etapa en que pensabas que las niñas eran apestosas"

Dean lo pensó por un momento y estuvo de acuerdo "Okey"

Caleb recobró su expresión seria "No quiero que creas que este es el fin. Vamos a recuperar a Sammy. Tienes que tener un poco de fe en Jim y Mac y tu papá"

El niño de doce años arqueó una ceja "¿Estás diciéndome que debo creer en los dragones?"

"Estoy diciendo que no puedes darte por vencido con la gente que te ama. Josh es un idiota, pero lo que dijo acerca de esa mierda de magia…creo que tiene razón. Puede que los dragones no sean reales, pero la idea tras ellos es lo importante. Todos necesitamos héroes"

"¿Cómo los Mosqueteros?" Dean jugueteo con una pieza de cielo azul y miro a Caleb "Estaba despierto cuando estabas leyendo anoche" le explicó el niño.

Reaves se acomodó en su asiento pretendiendo estudiar nuevamente el rompecabezas "Mac solía leérmelo cuando venía a verme al hospital. Cuando recién nos conocimos" le sonrió con burla a Dean "Le dije que apestaba"

Dean sonrió, sintiendo la conocida sensación de compañerismo con el joven "Querías ser D'Artagnan ¿verdad?"

"Si" Caleb rodó los ojos "Como si tú no"

"Como que me gusta ser un dragón"

"Si, a mí también"

"Pero qué pasa si Sammy… ¿Qué pasa si el príncipe no regresa?"

Reaves se encogió ligeramente, restregando su frente cuando un ligero tirón lo hizo temer el retorno de una jaqueca colosal "Él volverá, Deuce" Caleb ladeo su cabeza ligeramente y las líneas de su frente se suavizaron. Su boca se torció ligeramente "Solo tienes que tener esperanza"

"Ahora suenas como Jim"

"Bueno, Jim es bastante inteligente"

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?"

Reaves se estiró y tomó al niño por los hombros, girándolo para que quedara mirando a la puerta "Eso"

Dean frunció el ceño confundido pero entonces la puerta de La Cripta se abrió y el visitante que Caleb había sentido solo segundos antes apareció. Los ojos de Dean se iluminaron "¡Sammy!"

"Hola, Dean. ¡Estoy en casa!"

Dean se puso de pie justo a tiempo de que su hermano se tirara contra él. Gruño por el impacto y Caleb estiró una mano para estabilizar a los dos niños. Dean todavía no estaba usando toda su pierna herida y la exuberancia de Sam amenazaba con tirarlos al suelo.

"Con cuidado, Tigre" Caleb revolvió el cabello de Sam "Tu hermano se está pareciendo un poco a WooBee estos días"

"Lo siento" Sam sonrió, separándose ligeramente. Se sacó su mochila y la tiró al suelo "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Dean ignorando su preocupación "Pensé…"

"El señor Conner dejó de ser un gran imbécil"

Caleb rio "Lo dudo"

"Es verdad" Sam miró con ojos inocentes al cazador "Quiere que esté con mi familia"

Considerando las idénticas expresiones estampadas en el rostro de los Winchester, a Reaves no le importaba en realidad por qué Conner había hecho lo que había hecho. Estaba jodidamente agradecido de que el niño estuviera de regreso en casa donde pertenecía "Es más inteligente de lo que pensaba"

Sam asintió. Su rostro torciéndose mientras pensaba "Creo que también debe haber estado un poco asustado de los dragones"

Caleb sonrió "Claro que sí" aun así. La razón no importaba. Se estiró y tiró al pequeño para darle un rápido abrazo "Los dragones son geniales"

El niño de siete años rio "Si, eso le dije"

Reaves se puso de pie, dándole un firme apretón en el hombro a Dean. Tenía la sensación de que los niños necesitaban tiempo a solas "Voy a ver a tu papa. Me aseguraré que O'Nathan Jay no queme al repelente San George"

El mayor de los Winchester asintió "Gracias, Belac"

"No hay problema, Athewm"

Sam estiró su mano y tocó uno de los moretones en el rostro de su hermano mayor "¿Te duele?"

Dean rodó los ojos y bufó con sorna "Estoy bien, Sammy ¿Y tú?"

"Estoy bien, Dean"

"¿En verdad Conner dijo que te podías quedar?"

El pequeño asintió "Para siempre"

Dean sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a arder "Eso es bueno, hermanito. Muy bueno"

Los ojos de Sam se iluminaron "Tengo algo más que te gustará"

Dean aclaró su garganta, sentándose nuevamente en la silla "¿En verdad?"

Sam asintió mientras se agachaba y buscaba en su mochila. Sacó varios dragones, pasándoselos a Dean "Espera a que veas" dijo, sacando lo que parecía ser un caballo blanco, con un cuerno plateado de su mochila "¿No es bonita?"

Dean tomó el caballo y lo estudió "Si, hermano. Me gusta"

Sam se inclinó hacia su hermano bajando la voz conspiratoria mente "Era de mami"

Dean levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Su mirada pasó sobre el caballo nuevamente, observando los detalles "¿Qué?"

El niño sintió entusiasmado "A mami le gustaban las historias también. Igual que a mi. Pero en vez de dragones, ella tenía estos caballos mágicos"

Dean giró el juguete en su mano y sonrió "Ella tenía uno en su habitación. Ahora me acuerdo" miró a su hermano "¿De dónde lo sacaste, Sammy?"

"El señor Conner me lo dio"

El mayor de los hermanos trató de devolverle el caballo a Sam "Deberías quedártelo"

"No" Sam sacudió la cabeza con fuerza "Yo tengo los dragones… y a ti. Mamá hubiera querido que lo tuvieras para que te cuidara" sonrió a su hermano "También quiero que lo tengas. En caso de que alguna vez tenga que irme de nuevo"

Finalmente, Dean asintió "¿Puede vivir en el castillo?"

"Claro" Sam accedió "Pero ella necesita un nombre"

Dean suspiró. Él tenía doce años por dios santo "Sam…"

"Por favor"

Ahí estaba esa mirada "Okey" el niño de doce años pensó por un momento. Alzo su mirada a su hermano y no pudo evitar el afecto que lo sobrepasó. Las palabras de Sam hicieron eco en sus pensamientos 'También quiero que lo tengas. En caso de que alguna vez tenga que irme de nuevo' "¿Qué dices de Esperanza?"

Sam asintió "Me gusta ese nombre"

Dean miró al caballo nuevamente, pasando sus dedos por una de las alas plateadas "Esperanza puede venir a vivir al castillo" Miró hacia arriba. Se estiró y tiró a su hermano menor contra él "Pero nada o nadie va a llevarte lejos nunca más"

"¿Lo prometes?" susurró Sam

Dean lo abrazó con más fuerza, apretando sus ojos "Lo prometo"

%&%&%&%&%&

"Deja de darle comida debajo de la mesa a ese cachorro, Samuel" dijo John con una mirada medio seria a su hijo menor

"Pero tiene hambre" Sam miró hacia el pastor "Y Jim dice que debemos compartir"

Murphy soltó una carcajada "Lo dije, pero me temo que muchas sobras no serán buenas para Scout"

"Caleb le dio su brócoli"

"Hey" Reaves frunció el ceño "¿Qué pasó con el amor, Enano?"

"Ya sabes la regla, Damien" Dean le dio una mirada con sorna la joven cazador "Si no comes los vegetables, no hay postre"

"Más para nosotros" dijo Joshua sirviéndose otra porción de puré de papas "Yo estoy ansioso de probar el helado casero"

"¿Pensé que te ibas?" gruño Reaves "¿No tienes una vida de mentira a la que regresar?"

"Marsha, Marsha, Marsha" dijo Bobby "Deja de pelear con tu hermana"

"Jodete, Bobby"

"¡Caleb!" Dijeron Mackland y Jim al unísono "Vocabulario"

"Lo siento" murmuró Reaves arrepentido "Él empezó"

"Aquí tienes, crío. La doctora Liz dijo que necesitabas todas las vitaminas que pudieras tener" John le pasó su pila de brócoli al plato de Reaves "Yo te lo comparto"

"Eres todo corazón, viejo" gruñó Caleb.

"Alguien tiene que cuidarte" John sonrio con burla.

Dean y Sam rieron ganándose ambos una mirada enojada de Reaves "Jodidos mocosos"

"¿Y qué dijo la doctora que necesitabas, Johnathan?" preguntó Mackland "Escuche que tenía algo que ver con una cena y una noche de vibrante conversación"

"Creo que quería revisar sus reflejos" Bobby arqueo las cejas "Quizá darle un examen proctológico gratis"

"Bobby" Jim suspiró exasperado "No en la mesa"

"¿Vas a tener sexo con ella?" preguntó Dean mirando a su padre y efectivamente haciendo que todos lo miraran.

Todos en la mesa se callaron "¿Qué?" John se ahogó con su té y Caleb gruño cuando la mirada oscura de Winchester viajó de su hijo mayor al psíquico.

"¿Qué es sexo?" preguntó Sam mirando a los hombres.

"¡Caleb!" saltó John mirando fijo a su protegido

"¿Por qué me miras a mí?" se defendió Reaves "Le dije que no estabas en su liga"

"Gracias" respondió John sarcásticamente "Eres tan amable"

"Si, y yo sugerí que Bobby era mucho más apropiado" les informó Joshua con una sonrisa.

"Finalmente alguien con algo de sentido común" coreó Singer "Buena llamada, Escurridizo. Sabía que había una razón por la que me gustaras más"

"Quiero decir, al menos en papel"

"¿En papel?" Bobby arqueó las cejas "¿Qué diablos quiere decir?"

"Creo que quiere decir que mientras Liz no tenga que mirarte u olerte, entonces ustedes dos tienen alguna oportunidad" Mackland sonrió dando otro bocado a su pollo.

"Mejor que la que tienes con Esme"

"¡¿Podrían por favor dejar a mi madre fuera de esto?!" rogó Joshua "Ella no les daría a ustedes paganos ni una mirada"

"Muchachos" interrumpió Jim "Intentemos terminar de cenar en paz y…"

"¿Estás diciendo que mi papá no es suficientemente bueno?" lo retó Caleb

Jim alzo los ojos hacia el cielo y tomo un profundo respiro rogando por paciencia "¡Muchachos!"

"Josh dijo que papá tenía mocosos y que era estúpido" les informó Dean.

"¿Qué?" John miró feo a Sawyer "¿dijiste qué?"

"Estaba intentando ayudar" se defendió Joshua.

Sam miró a Caleb "¿Qué es sexo?" preguntó nuevamente con la boca llena de puré de papas.

Dean miró a su hermanito "Caleb dice…"

"Yo no dije nada…" cortó Reaves al niño de doce años.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" Jim golpeó con su taza en la mesa "¡Todos silencio!"

"Whoa, Jim" Caleb sonrió con sorna "Es la vajilla buena de la señora Emma la que estás aporreando"

Todos se callaron.

Sam levantó su mano, moviéndose en la silla "Terminé ¿Podemos Scout y yo darnos un baño?"

John dio una mirada a su hijo menor, quien estaba sosteniendo a la inquieta cachorra. Su rostro estaba cubierto en una mezcla de salsa y macarrones con queso y Scout no estaba mucho más limpia. Su negro hocico cubierto con una variedad de vegetales. No pudo evitarlo.

John comenzó a reír. Mackland fue el siguiente en echarse a reír y Bobby lo siguió rápidamente. Finalmente, Jim sonrió "Solo por esta vez. Creo que ella me daría su aprobación"

"¿Pero cómo se sentiría ella de que estés teniendo sexo con la viuda Hensen?" preguntó Dean.

Caleb se estiró y le tapó la boca a Dean con su mano "¿Qué pasa con ese pie?"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Y por fin llegamos al final de esta historia :D Me he tardado mucho rato, pero espero les haya gustado. A mí en lo personal mi gusta la escena de John intentando contenerse de matar a Conner. Y el comentario de Bobby… :D muchas gracias por leer y tomarse la molestia de comentar.


End file.
